


Gone

by aace1234



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Assault, Attempted Murder, Bottom Louis, Cold, Detective Harry, Detective Scott, Falling In Love, Hospitals, Injured Louis, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, Investigations, Lawyer Edward, Louis is 17, Louis-centric, Love, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Older Harry, Panic Attacks, Paramedic Drew, Police Officer Harry Styles, Possessive Behavior, Protective Harry, Scott Edward Drew are Louis Older Brothers, Top Harry, Trigger Warnings, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aace1234/pseuds/aace1234
Summary: Louis is the youngest in his family, raised by his three older brothers Scott, Drew and Edward after their parents died when louis was 8.What happens when Louis's best friend Jax goes missing and Louis older Brother Scott and Louis Crush Harry Styles Lead the case?





	1. Chapter 1

“Louis, babe, just breathe, what's happened?” Scott, Louis older brother asks as he sees his brother breathing heavily into the phone. 

Louis has the phone to his ear, he's panicking, he can feel his insides grow cold and the goosebumps on his skin.

“Kiddo?” Drew, Louis other brother tries.

Scott and Drew are sitting at the kitchen bench watching Louis, they get up quickly and are at Louis side in an instant, Scott takes the phone from Louis and Drew tries to comfort him. 

“Hello?” Scott asks into the receiver.

“Oh, hey Mrs B, is everything okay?” Scott asks.

“Louis what's happened?” Drew asks, he's turned concerned now.

Louis looks at his older brother, he can see the worry in Drew's eyes, 

“Jax, he….he didn't make it home last night, he's missing, the police are out looking for him” Louis says shakily.

Louis’s best friend Jax was over last night with the other boys in their group. George and Rhys. The boys were watching movies until 9pm when they left Louis house and rode home on their bikes. They all live in the same estate, three streets from each other, they've never worried about riding home at night before.

“He didn't make it home?” Drew wonders out loud.

Scott hangs up the phone and turns to Drew and Louis. 

Louis lives with his three older brothers in London, their parents out of the picture long ago when Louis was eight, they died in a plane crash on vacation and Louis was raised by his brothers. Scott is 29, Drew 27 and Edward 25. Louis just turned 17 and is in his final year of school. Scott is a Police detective, Drew a paramedic, while Edward works as a lawyer.

“What's wrong?” Drew asks Scott, he knows the look Scott is giving him and it's concerning.

Scott looks to Louis and then back to Drew.

“Jax is missing, they think he's been abducted” Scott says.

“What? In this neighbourhood?” Drew asks shocked.

Not that they brag or anything but the boys live in a wealthy neighbourhood, big house, money, Louis wants for nothing. He's never one to take it for granted though, the boys raised him right. Louis is the highlight of his brothers lives and they would do anything for him, they are extremely protective and can be quite strict but Louis loves them to death and appreciates them so much.

“Apparently….., I'm going to head in, I'll probably be home late now, I'll let you know what's happening” Scott says.

“Can I come?” Louis asks, he looks towards Scott innocently. 

“Sorry kiddo, I can't bring you in, let me just work out what's going on first okay” Scott says.

“You....you'll call me?” Louis says making sure, 

“As soon as I can babe, I promise” Scott says sympathetically as he kisses Louis on the head.

The boys know Louis and Jax are best friends, they've been friends the longest and grew up together, attached at the hip and the boys even thought they were a couple at one stage, knowing Louis is gay. Louis and Jax did try for a month or so but realised they'd be better off as friends. 

George and Rhys came into the picture two years ago, at the start of middle school, they are all friends but Jax and Louis have a special bond and Scott knows Louis isn't going to take this very well.

Louis sits on the bar stool in the huge kitchen, he places his head in his hands. Drew looks to Louis before he rushes after Scott, he catches him at the front door.

“Scott, what aren't you telling him?” Drew asks knowing Scott's hiding something.

Scott sighs.

“Jax’s Mum isn't in a very good place, she's beside herself and was blaming Louis for not walking Jax home” Scott says quietly.

“What? They all ride home the same way, George and Rhys should have all been with him, why is she blaming Louis?” Drew says defensively.

“I know, I know, Just don't mention anything to Louis okay. He was going to ride with Jax last night but I called him out on lying about finishing his math homework and made him say and finish it, he will be feeling guilty now” Scott says.

Drew sighs and rubs his hands over his face.

“I've got to get to work, I'll call Edward and tell him to come home and be with Louis” Drew says.

“Yeah good idea, I'm sure I'll see you out there, stay safe” Scott says as he and Drew share a hug goodbye.

Scott makes his way to his Mercedes and starts his drive to the station, he's been a detective for the last three years, he loves his job, granted he's seen his fare share of shit, he wouldn't trade it for anything. Scott is a tough nut and really only let's his guard down at home, his brothers are his life, especially Louis and he would risk his life in a second for one of them.

Scott is straight but doesn't have a girlfriend, he's married to the job and isn't looking to settle down anytime soon. He has brown hair and green eyes and is tall, muscly and extremely intimidating. He's a straight A cop and is one of the best at his job.

He pulls up at the station and adjusts his holster as he makes his way into work, he's met with a flurry of activity like usual. He greets the receptionist on today Margery and makes his way to the back of the building where his office is. It's quieter and where he and his squad gather at start of shift. Scott and his squad partner Harry are in charge of eleven guys, they are all like family and work closely together on all cases, Scott and Harry have built a remarkable team and owe a lot to them. 

“How's the kid?” Harry asks referring to Louis as he approaches Scott as soon as he sees him walk in. 

Harry is like a brother to Scott and the boys, always around on weekends always part of the family. Harry and Scott met at the training academy and have been best friends ever since, Harry is tall, dark and handsome, with muscles and tattoos that have all the girls swooning for miles. Pity he doesn’t swing that way. Harry isn't one to show emotion or to show he cares, he's mysterious and stoic, even with Scott most of the time. He tends to change though when a certain feathery haired 17 year old is around.

Harry has obviously heard the news, the case will be theirs to investigate and Scott can't help but think it isn't a good thing. Harry knows how close Jax and Louis are and knows that Louis will be taking this hard.

“He's taking it all in, I promised I'd call” Scott tells Harry.

“Well, there isn't many leads, just getting a plan together now, About to send out a search party” Harry says.

“Good, let's join it” Scott says.

Harry nods as they gather the squad around.

“Listen up, you all know what's happened over night, Jax Burrows is missing, suspected kidnapping. We want Noah and Andy on statements, Tom and Finn at the school and the rest with us” Scott says domineering.

“Jax’s last known where about’s was 9pm last night when he and two of his friends road home from the Tomlinson residence, let's get out there and wrap this up as kids playing a joke” Harry says full of intimidation, hoping his words ring true. 

Everyone gets to work and Harry can't help but flit his mind to the small blue eyed boy he's undeniably and unintentionally become soft for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the welcome back guys, here is chapter 2 Enjoy xx also this fix is finished so I will post everyday xx

“Edwards on his way home buddy, he seems to think the police will want to interview you too” Drew says as he hangs up the phone and grabs his things for the day.

“But….i….so….. Jax, he’s…really like gone Drew?” Louis asks innocently. He can't seem to come to terms with what's going on.

“I'm not sure kiddo, I'm sorry I can't give you more, I promise you, if I hear anything you'll be my first phone call” Drew says, he hates leaving Louis like this but he's got to get into work.

Drew has been a paramedic for two years, it's his dream job and like Scott, has seen some shit. He's a lot more sympathetic though and is great in a crisis or tricky situation. Like the time Louis cut his head open a year ago. Edward had thought it would be a great idea to push Louis down their staircase on a boogie board. For being a high profile lawyer, Edward acts like a a big kid when he isn't in his suit and tie. Louis ended up cracking his head on the stairs, blood everywhere, Edward passed out at the sight while Scott and Harry were in hysterics at the thought of Louis dying of blood loss. Drew had to hold in his laugh at the fiasco. Louis was fine, had a hell of a headache but without Drew, the boys wouldn’t have survived. 

Drew has a steady girlfriend Vanessa and they are planning to get married, she's at university two hours away though where she teaches, she's hoping to get a transfer next year so Drew and her can start a life together. With his blonde hair and blue eyes Drew is quite a catch, he's a family man though and that's where his heart lies.

“What….what should I do?” Louis asks sadly.

His blue eyes look so innocent and he looks lost, Drew hates himself for the fact he's about to leave.

“Just stay here and wait for Edward okay, please don't leave the house, I promise you I'll call as soon as I can” Drew says.

Louis sighs and nods his head, he's still in his pjs and doesn't feel like getting dressed, he watches as Drew leaves the house.

It's quiet and usually Louis wouldn't mind it, but his head is spinning. Jax has been his best  
friend since he can remember, they've been through so much together. Louis was supposed to ride home with Jax and the boys last night but he didn’t, Scott found out Louis still had Maths homework to do and made him stay back and finish it, not that it matters now, he isn't going to school today, not until he hears that Jax is okay. This must be serious though if the boys are letting him have the day off school.

He decides to message George and Rhys. 

“Hey, you guys hear?” Louis sends.

The replies are instant

“Yeah not at school today, you?” Rhys replies.

“Me neither, cops are hear, got to talk to them” George replies.

“Did you see him go home?” Louis asks.

Jax’s house is at the very end of George's street, Rhys goes first the street before, then George then Jax. 

“Nope I didn't watch, we just yelled goodbye like always and I went inside” George says. 

Louis sighs, someone must have seen something. 

Edward then comes rushing into the kitchen, all immaculately dressed in his suit and tie, his short brown hair styled perfectly into a quiff and his brown eyes full of worry. Edward, apart from being tall, muscly and strong, looks the most like Louis. Both brown feathery hair, blue eyes and high cheekbones. Louis is tiny, petite and just adorable, he's always been the baby at home and in his group at school. He doesn't mind it's what he's used to and his brothers spoil him rotten. 

Edward is the one who doesn't take things too seriously, is always up for a laugh, especially with what he does for a living. Being a defence lawyer has him stressed out and on edge at work but working for himself allows him to disconnect at home. When they boys all decided to raise Louis themselves they all made sure that he came first, that they would do everything they could to make sure he had the best life and so far they've succeeded.

“Kid, you okay?” Edward asks as he Beelines for Louis.

Louis In that moment doesn't think he's okay, his stomach is in knots, he's best friend is missing, he doesn't know what's going on, he's worried and just wants someone to tell him it's going to be okay.

“Ed” Louis says shakily. 

Edward grabs Louis off the stool and brings him into his arms, holding him close.

“It's okay, don't worry, we're going to find him okay” Edward reassures Louis.

Louis is so thankful he holds in his tears, he wont let them escape and he sniffles.

Edward brings Louis off his shirt and cups his cheeks, he uses his thumbs to swipe Louis cheeks and smiles at his younger brother sympathetically. 

“What if he's really gone?” Louis asks afraid of the answer.

“Then we will cross that bridge when we come to it, right now we just need to stay calm and hope for the best, it's all going to be okay, I promise” Edward says.

Louis nods and he lets Edward lead him to the lounge room. They both then decide to get changed, Louis going to have a shower first. When Louis makes his way back to the lounge room in his black skinny jeans and white jumper, he sees Edward on the phone pacing the room. He's changed to his black skinny jeans and a grey sweater but he's still in work mode.

“Yeah okay i’ll bring him down, I want you and Harry doing it Scott” Edward says sternly.

Louis perks up at the news that Scott's on the phone

“Yeah okay, I understand. I'm off the case though, unless Louis needs me” Edward says. 

Louis is confused at that, why would he need Edward?

“Yep we will see you in half an hour” Edward says 

“Love you too” He finishes and hangs up.

“Did they find him?” Louis asks, he's so small and Edward just wants to wrap him up and keep him safe from all of this,

“Not yet kiddo, I'm sorry” Edward says.

“Where do we have to go?” Louis then asks,

“The police need a statement, I've asked for Scott and Harry to take yours, and they've both agreed, we don't want you talking to anyone else” Edward says.

“Why? Am I in trouble?” Louis asks slightly panicked.

“No bud, you're not in trouble it's just, well, the last place Jax was seen was here with you and we need to rule some things out ” Edward says.

“Things out? What things? I didn't do anything” Louis says upset.

“I know Lou, it's okay just relax, it's all going to be okay, it's just procedure I promise” Edward says.

Louis isn't convinced in the slightest.

“We just agreed it will be easier and quicker this way and will get it over and done with” Edward says.

“Okay” Louis agrees 

He goes to put his vans on and he grabs his phone, he and Edward make their way to the station in Edwards fancy BMW. It's a quiet drive, both boys lost in thought.

“Okay let's go, I want you to let me do the talking unless I tell you to talk okay” Edward says sternly as he parks the car.

“Edward you're scaring me” Louis says.

“I don't mean to kiddo, I'm sorry. I need to ask though, did you leave the house at all last night, after you went to bed?” Edward asks.

“No, no way, I know I would have been grounded if you guys had caught me sneaking out, I've got the big game Saturday, I wouldn't risk it” Louis says truthfully.

“Good boy, I know” Edward says, he ruffles Louis hair and they exit the car. 

Edward leads Louis inside the station, he's back in work mode and is all intimidating and high class. 

Edward keeps a steady hand on Louis back, knowing Louis is going to be overwhelmed with everything. A police officer Louis has never seen before leads them both to a cold interrogation room. Louis is starting to get really scared now, there is a table in the middle of the room and he and Edward sit down on the chairs provided, two empty ones sit opposite them and a tape recorder sits on the table to the side. Louis begins to rub his jeans with the palms of his hands in nervousness.

“It's okay bud, just tell the truth okay” Edward says.

Louis nods his head as Harry and Scott then enter the room. 

“Hey Lou, how you holding up?” Scott says as he comes over and squats next to Louis chair, while Edward and Harry hug each other hello.

“I'm okay, have you found him?” Louis asks again.

“Not yet babe” Scott says. He kisses Louis on the head and gets up.

“How's my boy?” Harry asks as he turns his attention to Louis. He takes Scott’s place and squats down to Louis height, trying to make him feel more comfortable,

“I'm fine, you were supposed to bring me gummies last night and you didn't” Louis says pointedly.

Harry is one of Louis most favourite people in the world, he thinks the world of Harry and he may have a crush on the older man. Harry is so mysterious to Louis though and he knows Harry would never see him more than a friend or the little brother he never had. 

Harry can't help the smirk that creeps onto his face, Louis is the cutest kid in the world and Harry will make him his one day, he promises, he won't settle on anything else. 

“Are you calling me a liar darling?” Harry asks his eyes gleaming,

“Yes, I am, you said if I finished my math homework you would bring me gummies, I finished it and you're a no show, I'm not falling for your tricks again” Louis says trying to be angry but he looks like a cute kitten. Scott and Edward watch on fondly at the exchange.

Harry's face then breaks into a sultry smile and he reaches round to his back pocket and brings a pack of gummies out, Louis face lights up like Christmas as Harry hands them over. 

“Thank you Harry” Louis says like Harry's just given him the latest iPhone or something, not just a pack of $2 gummies. 

“Anything for you kid” Harry says and he gets up, ignoring the knowing looks from Edward and Scott. 

Louis relaxes now that he's surrounded by people he knows and Harry and Scott sit down in the chairs opposite him and Edward.

“Now Lou, we just need to ask you a few questions okay and we just want you to answer truthfully” Scott says.

Louis looks to Edward for permission to talk, Edward nods.

“Okay” Louis says shyly. 

“Interview with Louis Tomlinson commencing at 12:13pm I'm senior detective Harry Styles, in the room with myself we have senior detective Scott Tomlinson, suspect Louis Tomlinson and his guardian Edward Tomlinson” Harry states full of authority.

“Suspect?” Louis shrieks and Edward gives him a warning look.

Louis is beginning to get scared again.

“Louis, last night on April 10th, you and Jax Burrows were at your house correct?” Harry starts.

Louis doesn't like this Harry he's cold and hard, it frightens Louis. Louis looks towards Edward who nods again.

“Yeah” Louis says.

“Yes what Louis?” Harry asks.

“Um yes Jax was at my house with me” Louis says quietly.

“And what where you two doing?” Harry asks.

“Um well, George and Rhys were over too and we were all watching movies” Louis answers, swallowing thickly.

“What time did George, Rhys and Scott come over and how did they get there?” Harry asks looking down at his folder.

“Um they got to my house around 4 in the afternoon and left about 9pm they all rode their bikes over” Louis says.

“They left at about 9pm? So you don't know the exact time?” Harry asks,

“Well I didn’t look exactly at the clock, maybe like 9:10” Louis says.

“Well which one was it, 9 or 9:10?” Harry asks and his tone is curt.

Louis looks to Edward.

“Back off a bit Detective styles” Edward says as he sees Louis getting upset.

“Like 9:00” Louis says.

“What did you do when yours friends left?” Harry then asks.

“I went to do my maths homework, I hadn't finished it” Louis says.

“The maths homework you were meant to have done before your friends came over?” Harry asks,

“Yes” Louis says.

“So you lied to your brothers and told them you'd finished your homework so your friends could come over?” Harry asks.

Louis takes a deep breath avoiding eye contact,

“Yes” Louis says.

“So how do I know you're not lying when you tell me you went to finish your maths homework, you, according to certain people you have a record of sneaking out” Harry says.

“what, thats not fair, I've snuck out like five times before, I didn't sneak out last night, I went to bed” Louis says.

“I thought you said you went to do maths homework” Harry says.

And Louis is getting upset and flustered.

“I did… I went to bed after my maths homework” Louis says getting heated.

Harry stares at Louis and in that moment Louis doesn't like Harry, doesn't like how's he's treating Louis, doesn't know this Harry and he never wants to meet him again.

“You think I snuck out and went to kidnap Jax? Or kill him or something?” Louis asks gobsmacked.

“Not my words” Harry says.

“For one, Jax is like twice my size and I wouldn't even be able to win a fight against him and two, he's my best friend” Louis says upset.

“Again, Your words not mine, I mealy suggested you might be hiding something, but I'm intrigued your mind went to killing Jax, when a body hasn't even been found yet” Harry says.

“Alright that's enough” Edward says full of authority.

“Louis don't answer anymore questions” He finishes with.

“Interview with Louis Tomlinson terminated at 12:22” Harry says and pushes the stop recording button.

“Haz, what the fuck?” Edward bellows.

“I'm just doing my job Ed calm down, I don't think Louis is guilty of anything” Harry says.

“That's not what it sounded like!” Edward says.

“We have reasons for the questions Ed, please just go with it, we in no way think Louis is guilty” Scott defends Harry.

“Then what's going on?” Edward says.

The boys all have a private conversation with their eyes and Louis wipes away a few tears he'd let slip.

“Hey, kid I'm sorry” Harry says as he gets up to go to Louis side.

Louis stands up and backs away from Harry.

“Kid” Harry says.

“Just stay away from me” Louis says and he throws the gummies back at Harry and walks from the room.

Harry feels like a right twat.

“Good going guys, a heads up would have been nice, see you at home” Edward spits and he leaves to find his little brother. 

Harry turns to Scott then.

“He hates me now” Harry says.

“You're doing your job Harry, regardless of what feelings you have for Louis” Scott says. 

Scott also feels guilty but he has reasons for going harsh on Louis.

“Feelings?” Harry says flustered. 

“We all know you have feelings for Louis Harry, you're a completely different person with him, apart from just then. I honestly don't know how you're going to win him over again. Although, that's the least of our worries, come on we need to join the search” Scott says as he gathers his things and walks out of the room leaving a flustered Harry behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 3, I would love to know your thoughts xx

“Louis?” Edward calls as he watches Louis run out of the station and down the sidewalk, he brings his fingers to the bridge of his nose and sighs, trying to calm down.

“Where's Louis?” Harry asks as he sees Edward at the front of the station.

“He’s run off” Edward says upset.

“Fuck” Harry replies, he feels awful for being so hard on Louis but he had to be.

Harry goes to grab his keys out of his pocket.

“What are you doing?” Edward asks.

“Going after him” Harry says like it's the most logical thing in he world.

“Just let him cool down Haz” Edward tells Harry.

“There is a possible kidnapper on the loose and I don't really want Louis going missing on my head” Harry says pointedly.

“That's the only reason?” Edward smirks.

Harry growls.

“Just let him go Haz, he'll be fine, just let him get his head around this all. He will go to George's or Rhys no doubt, I'll call to double check in a few” Edward says.

Harry Is anxious to let Louis go, normally he wouldn't care but it's Louis and he's upset. Harry covers his concern.

“Fine, but it's on your head” he says sternly and walks off to find Scott to get ready to leave.

Louis runs all the way to George's house, he and Rhys are upstairs in George's bedroom when he walks in.

“What happened to you?” Rhys asks as they take in the dishevelled boy in front of them.

“Detective Styles” Louis deadpans.

“Oh yeah that asshole, glad he didn't interview me” George says.

“Who interviewed you?” Louis asks curiously.

“I dunno, but they were cute” George says laughing.

Louis rolls his eyes and moves to the bed.

“You okay Lou?” Rhys asks.

“No not really, I just want to know what happened” Louis says.

“Yeah me too, it's kind of scary, like it could have been one of us” Rhys says.

“Yeah, I wish I had of watched him go in but like…we’re 17, I've never had to watch him ride four houses down” George says.

“I know, maybe he's playing a joke?” Rhys says.

“I thought that too but he would have told me at least, I dunno, I wanna go out and look for him” Louis says.

“Yeah, but what if we like….find something?” George asks.

“Don't be a pussy he's our friend, we need to at least help” Rhys says.

“I'm in let's go” Louis says standing up. 

The boys grab some flashlights for when it gets dark and they set out, George with a backpack full of snacks. They venture past Jax’s house and see police cars out the front. Louis heart aches, he wishes none of this was happening. They then venture into the woods behind Jax’s house, obviously the search party has gone through the area already, but the boys have hiding spots in the woods and they can search there, where the cops don't know about.

They successfully avoid the search parties out in the woods and search the four places the boys know of, where they've ventured once or twice over the years. It's quickly turns to dusk and with no luck they decide to turn around, 

“Come on Lou! I'm cold” George whines.

“Look there is one place that you guys don't know about, one place I just want to check” Louis says not wanting to go back home yet.

“My Mum is going to kill me if I'm home after dark” Rhys says.

“Yeah, especially with what's happened to Jax” George says,

“Nothings happened to Jax, we can't even find him” Louis shouts.

“Louis come on, I don't want to go anywhere else” George's says angrily.

Louis wonders why he's getting angry at him, Jax is their friend for crying out loud.

“Some friends you are” Louis says heatedly.

“Fuck you Louis, the police know how to do their job, let them” George shouts back.

“I can’t believe you guys right now” Louis says back upset.

“It's cold Louis, come on let’s go” Rhys says and then he and George turn around to walk out of the woods. 

Louis sighs, fuck George and Rhys, he stands alone for a while just looking around, the clouds are grey and will probably open up soon but he doesn't care, he wants to find his best friend. Louis just doesn't understand how Jax has just disappeared.

He then suddenly hears something behind him, he turns around but sees nothing, George and Rhys are long gone out of view. He goes to turn around when a hand goes over his mouth and he's lifted into the air, Louis panics and struggles with all his might to get free, he tries to scream but it's muffled.

“Calm down darling, I didn't mean to scare you” Harry's voice then smirks into his ear.

He's let go and Louis turns around and pushes a smirking Harry, he hardly moves because Louis is so tiny and Harry so tall and muscly, 

“Fuck you, you arsehole” Louis all but screams angrily.

Harry chuckles.

“Sorry kid I couldn't resist” Harry says.

“It's not funny, you fucking scared me” Louis says and Harry realises how upset Louis is.

“Come here kid, I’m sorry” Harry says as he sees the tears forming in Louis eyes.

“No I'm fine, it's fine” Louis says wiping his tears away trying to appear okay.

It's silent between the two for a while,

“What are you doing out here?” Harry asks.

“We were trying to find Jax” Louis says sadly.

“Scott will have your head if he knows you're out here alone” Harry comments.

“Well I was with George and Rhys, can't help that they are pussies and wanted to go home to mummy” Louis says angrily. 

Harry can hear the hurt behind Louis words, the fact his friends won't stay out and help him and that they even have a Mum and dad to go home too, he knows Louis finds that hard to deal with, even though he loves his brother to death. Harry knows he was teased at school for not having parents.

“Look, I'm supposed to be with search party B, we are covering the upper area, I heard you boys fighting and came looking for you, how about you come help me for a little while?” Harry says.

Louis doesn't want to forgive Harry for what he's done, but he's cold and scared out here alone now and he just wants to help.

“Okay, but…there's a place that Jax and I used to go, no one else knows about it and I just want to check there” Louis says.

Harry looks him in the eyes and can see how hurt Louis is, Harry wants to wrap him up in his arms, he doesn't though, scared of his own feelings for this kid.

Harry sighs.

“Okay you've got half an hour, lets go” Harry says voice stern yet Louis can hear his fond.

Louis smiles slightly and begins walking in the direction he needs to go.

“So you and Jax used to come out here?” Harry asks, trying to make conversation as they walk. Louis shivers, its cold and Harry contemplates giving him his warm Police jacket.

“We used to make cubbies out here, we haven't been out to this one for like four years, but I just want to check, maybe he got upset and ran out here I don't know” Louis sighs.

“You're a good friend Lou” Harry says.

“I just want him back” Louis says genuinely.

Even though it's only been 24 hours, he doesn't like this, doesn't like the thought of never seeing Jax again, his best friend.

They continue to walk in silence until they come to a clearing, there is a big drop over into a ravine and to the left is somewhat of a broken down cubby, it's been neglected but it's still there.

“The boys used to let you play out here?” Harry asks as he takes in the space. its derelict and the drop to the ravine is very large. its so dangerous, especially for kids to be playing around.

“Well not here specifically, they didn't really know” Louis says sheepishly.

“Louis Tomlinson” Harry smirks and shakes his head.

Louis smiles slightly and starts looking around. he looks over towards the cubby and squints his eyes, he definitely sees a shoe outside the doorway, it's Jax's brand new white Nike sneaker, Louis recognises it because Jax was showing it off to him the other day.

“Harry that's Jax’s shoe” Louis says and before Harry can stop him Louis is running towards the cubby.

“Louis stop” Harry yells as he takes flight after him.

“Louis!” Harry tries again

Louis is fast though and makes it to the door of the cubby house, what he sees though makes him wish he never came out here’ his body turns cold at the sight. Jax is lying face up on the ground, clearly dead, his lips are blue and there are maggots all over him, practically eating his face, he's wearing the clothes he left Louis house in. 

Louis breath hitches, Harry reaches him and grabs Louis around the waist. 

“Shit” Harry says as he looks in front of louis at Jax’s body.

Louis just stares at the body… at his best friend, he cant look away but he hears Harry on his radio.

“Scott, get down here, we've found him” is all Louis hears.

Louis breathing starts to get harsh and Harry tries to pull him away from the cubby.

“No, no no” Louis yells. 

“Come on kiddo, let's get you out of here” Harry says.

He picks Louis up around the waist with ease and pulls him away, Louis struggles.

“No, that's Jax, Harry, no, please” Louis yells.

Harry gets Louis far enough away and he puts him down on the ground, he kneels down in front of Louis coming to his height.

“Louis, I need you to breathe” Harry says sternly.

Louis isn't breathing properly, he just found his best friend…dead.

“Kid, look at me” Harry says.

Louis looks at Harry, he looks so lost and broken and there are tears in his beautiful blue eyes, Harry's heart clenches.

“It's okay, just breathe, it's okay” Harry says.

Harry takes his police jacket off and puts it around Louis, he's shaking and is in severe shock.

“Harry…thats Jax, that's him, he's not dead I have to help him” Louis says.

Louis knows Jax is dead …he knows… but he wants him back.

“He's dead kid, he's dead, you're okay, just breathe” Harry tries to say gently.

Scott and about 20 other people then make their way through the clearing. Scott looks around before he spots Harry and his very pale, upset looking little brother.

“What the hell is he doing here Harry!” Scott says angrily as he approaches Harry and Louis.

“Calm down you fuck, I found him and his friends out here, searching for Jax, the other two went home but Louis wanted to check this place, so I came with him and well…” Harry explains gesturing to the cubby

“Fuck, he saw?” Scott asks.

“Before I got the chance to stop him” Harry says.

“Louis, kiddo?” Scott says as he kneels down in front of Louis.

“Scott, can you help him? Jax needs help” Louis chokes out.

“Oh kid” Scott sighs. 

“Harry, can you?…. Never mind I'll call Edward” Scott says as he stands up.

“Can I what?” Harry asks.

“Was going to ask you to take him home” Scott says as he takes his phone out.

“Me?” Harry asks 

“No Harry Potter, yes you, you fuck” Scott says.

The ambulance have arrived and the other officers have taped the crime scene off already.

“Fine, I'll take him” Harry says, he feels guilty enough as it is and if Scott wants to stay out here in the freezing cold to watch over forensics than Harry will happily take the kid home. 

“Thanks” Scott says as he puts his phone away, he turns back to Louis and kneels in front of him again, he reaches out and swipes Louis fringe off his forehead.

“Kiddo, Harry is going to take you back home now okay” Scott says.

Watching Scott and Harry be so gentle with someone has their squad surprised, Louis must mean a lot to them both and they all know to keep their mouth shut and if it comes to it, to take a bullet for Louis. 

“But he needs to go to the hospital” Louis says upset.

“Louis” Scott tries.

“He'll be fine Scott, he just needs a doctor” Louis says upset. 

Scott turns to look at Harry, they are both lost as to what to do now to comfort Louis. Harry lets his guard down though, he needs to help Louis and he loves Louis, more than he probably should and if Louis needs him, well, then his squad can go fuck themselves because Louis means to much to him to let him suffer like this. Plus, he knows how much respect his team have for him and Scott, none of them would dare say a word.

Harry picks Louis up like a child and holds him close, Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around Harry's neck. He goes willingly.

“It's okay kiddo, I’m here okay, I'm going to get you home and we can have a nice bath okay” Harry says, he cradles the back of louis head with his hand and holds him up with ease.

“Harry” Louis cries as he buries his head in Harry's neck.

“Shhhhh, it's okay sweetheart, I'm here, I've got you, I won't let go” Harry says.

Scott and the squad watch on in disbelief and awe as Harry protectively carries Louis out of the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott walks back in the house a few hours later, the boys are serving up dinner in the dining room, Harry is still around and is trying to talk a freshly bathed Louis into eating some food. 

“How is he?” Scott asks Drew as he puts his holster down on the table.

“Hasn't spoken a single word” Drew says concerned.

Scott sighs.

“Harry bathed him and re dressed him, he's been snuggled up to Harry most of the afternoon, wouldn't let him go. We managed to get him to the table, but he won't eat” Drew says and the sympathy in his voice pains Scott. 

Louis means so much to the boys and to see him hurting like this crushes them.

“Hey kiddo, how you doing?” Scott says as he comes over to the table. Louis is sitting next to Harry and Edward is opposite them, Drew sits down at the head of the table and Scott takes his seat next to Edward. 

Louis shrugs his shoulders, he doesn't know how he feels, he's numb and upset and can't get the image of Jax’s dead face out of his mind.

“Come on kid, just a few mouthfuls hey” Harry tries as they all start to eat.

Louis looks at the spaghetti on his plate, the red sauce and the slimy bits, his mind flits back to Jax and the maggots eating his face and body, the smell of dead skin and the hollow look in jax’s eyes.

Before he can stop it he spews all over the table, his plate of spaghetti and himself.

“Shit” Scott says.

“Wholly crap Lou” Drew says 

“Woahhh kid” Edward says as they all get up.

“There it is, I was wondering when that was going to happen” Harry says.

Edward looks at him confused.

“I'm surprised he didn't spew his guts up when he saw Jax, come to think of it… the spaghetti probably set him off” Harry says.

“Ewwww, okay we’re never eating spaghetti again” Edward says.

“You okay Lou?” Scott asks.

Louis is just standing there looking down at the mess he's covered in and the table.

“I'm sorry” Louis raps out.

“Don't apologise Lou, its all good, we will clean it up” Drew reassures.

“Come on, lets go clean YOU up” Harry says.

Harry again picks Louis up like a child, not caring that he's getting vomit all over himself. He takes Louis upstairs to his room and walks through to the ensuite. 

Harry puts Louis down and runs the shower this time. 

“You finished?” Harry asks, making sure Louis is done vomiting.

“Yeah” Louis replies quietly.

Harry nods and gets to undressing Louis to his boxers.

“I'm going to get in too, is that okay? I'll leave my boxers on” Harry says.

“Yeah” Louis nods.

Harry disposes of the dirty clothes in the hamper and gets the water to the right temperature. He then guides Louis into the shower, Harry understands Louis needs him right now and he completely takes over, washing his hair and body.

while Louis brushes his teeth he watches Harry wash himself, his broad shoulders, tattoos that litter his body. Harry is so attractive and he could perve on Harry all day. Harry watches Louis closely, his blue innocent eyes and tiny petite body, Harry wants to ravish him and make him scream Harry's name, but he also wants to love and protect Louis, wrap him up and keep him safe from the world. The feelings are so unfamiliar to Harry it's scary and he never gets scared. 

They stare at each other for a while, just assessing, looking.

“What's that one mean?” Louis asks pointing to Harry's tattoo on his rib, Louis has seen Harry's tattoos before and knows what most of them are, but this is the first time he's seen Harry bare like this and he hasn't seen that one before.

Harry moves his eyes to the tattoo on his rib, 74395 it reads.

“That's my badge number” Harry says huskily.

“Do you still think I killed Jax?” Louis asks innocently.

“I’m just doing my job Kid” Harry says.

“You didn't answer my question” Louis says.

Harry smirks.

“No, darling, I don't” Harry says and he finishes rinsing himself off.

Louis sits down in the shower then letting the water rush over his legs as he leans back against the stone wall. Harry sits next to him and brings Louis between his legs, Louis rests back on Harry's muscly chest.

“How do you do it?” Louis whispers.

“Do what?” Harry asks.

“See dead body's all the time, don’t you get sick?” Louis asks.

“I did the first few times, that smell always gets you, but the longer you do it the more you get used to it” Harry says.

“I don't ever want to see one again” Louis says.

“I know kiddo, I don't want you to ever see one again either” Harry says.

“Do you think he was in pain when he died?” Louis then asks.

“No, I think it happened quickly” Harry says.

“How do you know? How do you think he died?” Louis asks just above a whisper.

“There was no blood on the body, no big wounds, I'm guessing it was quick” Harry says.

“I miss him already, he was my best friend, we told each other everything and now he's gone and I just want him to come back” Louis says as his voice gets choked as he holds, in his tears.

“I know kid, I'm sorry” Harry says as he tightens his grip on Louis waist. 

“What if there's a killer out there? What if he comes after one of us?” Louis asks

“Hey come on kiddo, don't think like that” Harry says as he turns Louis round and has him straddle his hips, 

“Listen to me okay” Harry says firmly as he holds Louis delicate face in his strong palms looking him straight in the eyes.

“I am here for you, day, night, rain, hail or shine I'm here, you have my absolute word that I will drop anything and everything for you. I promise that if there is a killer out there, I'll kill him first before I let him lay one single finger on you. Understand! I'm here Lou, I promise and I'm all yours” Harry says so truthfully that Louis leans in and hugs Harry tightly.

Harry grips Louis back and they share an emotional moment together, an understanding. Harry holds Louis until the water runs cold, helps him dry and dress in new sweats and a sweater and holds Louis while he falls into an exhausted sleep.

“I'm heading home guys” Harry says as he steps into the kitchen changed into Scotts sweats and jumper he left on Louis bed for him. 

“You can stay if you want Haz” Scott says, knowing it's a bit late.

“It's all good, I'll see you at the office in the morning” Harry says.

“Is Lou okay?” Edward asks.

“He's asleep, tired himself out, call me, if…..you know…. he needs me” Harry says albeit sheepishly.

“Of course….thanks for……,everything Haz” Drew says.

“You know I'll be here in a second for him” Harry says firmly

The boys nod and they say their goodbyes. 

Harry makes it to his Rover that he keeps immaculate, he gets in and the smell of gun oil, menthol and aftershave hits him hard. He reverses out of the Tomlinson estate and makes his way home, it's only a five minute drive but it's enough to let his thoughts wander. 

His mind is whirling the thoughts of what could have happened to Jax. The autopsy report should be back in two days but Harry isn't convinced it's going to be an easy case, he's sure there is something he's missing and his gut is telling him Louis is involved, albeit maybe unintentionally and unwillingly but still involved. He vows to do whatever he can to keep Louis safe and out of this mess.

Harry pulls up to a dark house, Harry owns a lavish townhouse that he floods with art and lavish marble and modern trims. Harry isn't one to flash his money around but his house is his castle and he can be himself here. It's homey and warm and one day he hopes to come home to a partner and lover. 

He runs through his nightly routine, skipping his shower as he had one with Louis, by the time he slips into bed his mind is filled with Louis, as much as he hates that Louis is going through a tough time. Harry can't help but think of him in the shower that night, his gorgeous toned tanned little body, his feathery hair and his pink pert nipples, those red full lips that he wants to bite between his teeth. 

Harry reaches for himself inside his boxers, he rubs himself slowly, thinking of how beautiful Louis is, then he grips himself and starts pumping his fully hard cock. Thinking about Louis pinned Beneath him as Harry sucks love bites onto his collarbones, as he flicks his tongue over Louis nipples causing Louis to moan Harry's name. He thinks about kissing Louis softly then rougher and rougher as he can't get enough of Louis taste and smell. 

“Louis” Harry moans as he releases to the thought of pounding Louis tight little gorgeous ass. 

Harry comes down from his high, cleans himself up and falls straight to sleep without a single guilty thought in his mind and he possibly has the best sleep he's had in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis has a week off school, he attends the funeral which is just close family, only about 40 people show up. It's all a bit of a blur, The boys attend and seem to just guide him through it all, he doesn't talk much, doesn't eat a single morsel of food, he's just there. Rhys and George attend too, the three of them haven't really spoken since they left Louis in the woods, it's been a bit awkward and since he found Jax they haven't even seen if he was okay, don't seem bothered, it's like they aren't friends anymore. Jax’s mum stares him down, doesn't even acknowledge Louis and it hurts so bad.

He goes back to school the next Monday, he's still having trouble keeping food down and the amount of times he's picked up the phone to call or message Jax is stupid, he's dead and Louis will never hear his voice again. He has to find a way to deal with it but it's so hard. 

The stares he gets at school make him want to throw up, the whispers about how he found Jax start, the rumours of what happened start and Louis doesn't know if he can handle any of it.

“Can I sit here?” Louis asks Rhys and George at their usual lunch table. The two already sitting down talking to each other. 

“It's a free country” George spits,

Louis fixes his grey jumper that keeps sliding off his slim shoulder, his clothes are getting so baggy.

“What's your problem?” Louis asks, he's had enough of the cold shoulder.

“What's my problem? What the fuck kind of question is that?” George spits as he gets up and stands in front of Louis staring him down, they have the cafeterias attention now.

“What have I done, I lost my best friend too you know” Louis says upset.

“You're the reason he's gone, you should have rode him home, you should have gone with him like you said you would” George yells.

Rhys sits back not knowing if he should stop the fight or not.

“You're blaming me too?” Louis asks upset.

“Jax's mum said it's your fault he's dead, you're a selfish prick Louis and I hope you get what's coming to you!” George says angrily.

“How can you say that to me, you're the one who rode home with him, you're the one who should have watched him get home” Louis yells back.

“Bullshit, you're the suspect, the police think you killed him you know, you're the only one who knew where he was, where to find him. You have guilty written all over you!” George says.

“Fuck you” Louis yells angrily.

“I wish you had have rode Jax home, then maybe you'd be the one six feet under and we all could have said good riddance” George says hatefully. 

Tears prick Louis eyes as he pushes George harshly causing him to stumble. George is massive compared to Louis and Louis knows he's in for it. George brings back his arm and punches Louis square in the face, gets him right in the eye. Louis falls to the floor as the whole room goes quiet in shock.

Louis doesn't say anything, he gets up, picks up his backpack and leaves the cafeteria, his eye is fucking killing him. He runs out of the school, he can't be there anymore, how could his bests friends do this to him, say those horrible things. Louis is so upset and he runs, he can't take much more of this. 

His feet carry him to the station and he rushes inside and to the back of the station to where he knows Scott and Harry should be. People watch him as he rushes past, he reaches the back offices and luckily Harry is there, he's sitting behind his glass wall of his office, doing paper work. He seems to sense Louis and looks up, his cold hard exterior crumbling at the sight of Louis. He gets straight up and rushes out, coming over to Louis and grabbing him by the arms.

“What happened” he asks as he takes in Louis appearance.

Louis can't talk 

“Finn, grab me some ice” Harry says with no room for questions.

“Boss” Finn nods.

“Tom, find Scott now” Harry then demands.

“Yes sir” Tom says and runs off, 

Harry leads Louis to his office, he sits him on the couch and proceeds to close the blinds. Finn returns with some ice which Harry takes, he closes the door leaving no room for prying eyes.

“Lou, kid, I need you to take some deep breaths for me” Harry says firmly.

Louis is on the verge of passing out, he starts choking on his tears and he can't seem to breathe.

Scott then enters the room in a panic, he shuts the door and locks it.

“Lou?” He asks as he kneels down in front of him next to Harry.

“Can you call Drew? He won't calm down” Harry says worry spilling through him.

“Yeah, yeah” Scott says like it's the smart thing to do. 

Drew picks up on the second ring.

“Scott?” He asks.

“Hey, yeah, Drew um, Lou is here and he's got a black eye and he's kind of….I don’t know panicking…he can't breathe and we can't calm him down” Scott rushes out, he stands up and paces the room.

“He's having a panic attack, you need to just relax him, try to get him to follow your breathing” Drew says.

“Get him to follow your breathing Haz” Scott relays.

“Okay, bud, Lou? Listen kid I'm going to move you and I want you to relax okay” Harry says.

He grabs Louis and brings him to the floor, he puts him between his legs and leans Louis back against his chest. Harry wraps his arms around Louis, hugging him from behind. He leans forward and starts whispering things in Louis ear.

“Just relax darling, can you follow my breathing, take some slow deep breaths for me kid” Harry says.

Louis tries to listen, can hear Harry through the fog, he wants to go to Harry.

“That's it, just like that” Harry praises.

Louis keeps listening and focuses on Harry's voice,

“Good boy, good boy” Harry says.

Eventually Louis calms down 

Harry looks towards Scott relieved as all hell.

“He's calmed down Drew, he's okay” Scott says relief evident in his voice,

“Just get him to rest, he'll be exhausted, I'm at home so I'll check him out when he gets back but he should be fine” Drew says.

“Thanks D, I'll call you soon” Scott says.

Drew agrees and they hang up.

Harry hasn't let go of Louis and doesn't plan to any time soon.

Scott comes over and crouches down in front of Louis.

“What happened kiddo?” He asks as he sits crossed legged and swipes Louis hair off his forehead.

“George” Louis whispers.

“George?” Harry asks and his tone is bitter,

“Said he blames me, everyone does and that it's all my fault, that……everyone wishes it was me instead” Louis says swallowing hard, 

“What the fuck?” Scott says outraged.

“That little fucking shit head” Harry says as he and Scott share a knowing look.

“Did he punch you?” Scott says as he places the ice on Louis now black cheek bone.

“Yeah, I pushed him first though” Louis says.

“Louis” Scott scolds.

“What?” Louis asks upset.

“You could have punched him one too” Harry says.

“Harry!” Scott says.

“I would have broken my hand” Louis says.

Scott cracks a smile at that.

“Lou, none of what happened is your fault, we want you to know that” Scott says.

“But I'm a suspect, everyone was whispering about me today, I don't want to go back” Louis says and his voice turns shaky.

Scott sighs.

“We will se what we can do okay” Scott says.

Louis doesn't bother responding, he just leans back in Harry embrace, Harry kisses his hair and holds him tight. Harry will fucking kill George for what he's done.

 

“Harry, can I ask you something” Scott says when Louis is fast asleep on Harry's office couch.

“You can ask but I can't promise an answer”Knowing where Scott's going with this. Harry swipes Louis fringe off his forehead and gets up to walk back to his desk.

“Haz, we've been best mates for ten years, please” Scott says and Harry has never heard him so pleading.

Harry sighs,

“Okay” Harry whispers. 

“You're in love with him?” Scott asks.

“I…..is it that obvious?” Harry asks not making eye contact 

“Only because you're so different with him, so….gentle and dare I say… loving” Scott says.

“I do have a heart Scott, I’m not a cold hearted monster” Harry says.

“You know what I mean Haz” Scott replies.

Harry sighs.

“So you are?” Scott asks again carefully.

Harry gives the slightest of nods.

“How long?” Scott wonders.

“I don't know, a few months, I've always loved Louis I just…a few months” Harry says.

Scott isn't surprised and he isn't upset, he loves Harry and he loves Louis to pieces. 

“Are you going to tell him?” Scott asks.

“He's 17 Scott” Harry says upset.

“So? He thinks the absolute world of you Harry” Scott says.

“It's complicated” Harry says.

“We trust you Harry, we all do, please know that….just don't hurt him” Scott says.

Harry looks to Scott.

“I would never, ever hurt that kid” Harry says determinedly.

Scott nods to show he knows, it's silent for a while as the two gather their thoughts. Harry just confessed he's in love with Louis and Scott just give him his blessings.

“Has forensics gotten back to you yet?” Scott asks breaking the silence.

Harry sits in his chair and rubs his hands over his face.

“No, I've asked Finn to follow it up again” Harry says.

“What the fuck is taking so long?” Scott asks frustrated.

“What are we going to do about Louis?” Harry asks.

“We?” Scott teases in jest, 

“Fuck off” Harry says and Scott smiles.

“Well I'll take him home and talk to the others, it might be good for him to have a bit of time off from everything” Scott says, looking to his younger brother on the couch, he's so tiny and looks so innocent. 

“I don't want him going back to school, not with George there” Harry says.

Scott is surprised at Harry's words, he's quite protective of Louis.

“Do you have any more leads?” Scott asks.

“No, just that George’s mum said he made it home at 10:15, which, if he left yours at 9:00 he should have been home at 9:17 at the latest, something doesn't add up” Harry says. 

“Yeah, I know, it’s just George has been around a while and I've never thought he was a bad kid” Scott says.

“People change, I don't want Louis near him, I'm going with my gut Scott” Harry says looking at Scott intently.

“I trust you Haz, we won't let Louis near George I promise, let's just get what we can together okay” Scott says.

Harry nods and they get back to work, Harry trying to hide his fond at Louis sleeping peacefully on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, love you guys thanks for the support xx

Three days later, Louis is watching his laptop in his room, the boys won't let him have a TV in his room as they want Louis to be social with them, they don't want him turning into a closed off rebellious teenager. He's been off school for the last few days which he's relieved about, it hasn't stopped the abuse from his classmates and especially George though.

He's just scrolling Facebook and deleting the abuse as he lays across his king size bed in his grey sweats and blue T-shirt when he hears a knock at the door. 

“Come in” Louis says and Harry is quick to open the door. He's dressed in his work gear, black skinny jeans and a black button up undone to his chest. His hair sits neatly in a quiff that's starting to get a bit longer around the ears.

“Hey kid” Harry says, he leans on the door frame arms crossed across his chest, Louis can't deny how butterflies erupt in his stomach, he's fallen hard for Harry and thinks he's so hot.

‘Hi” Louis says shyly as he sit up, forgetting all about his computer.

“How you holding up?” Harry asks.

“Um I'm fine” Louis says.

He's been doing okay, he misses Jax like crazy but he's been trying to deal with his feelings, he still has no appetite and isn't as talkative, but he's okay.

Harry looks at Louis, assessing him, seeing through his exterior.

“Listen I was wondering” Harry starts and Louis looks at him.

Harry sighs, Louis is so adorable, Harry walks over and sits on the bed next to Louis.

“Wondering?” Louis asks.

“I have the day off tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house, watch some movies, maybe I'll even make you dinner?” Harry says smirking, trying to sound confident, inside he's freaking out, maybe he shouldn't be asking, maybe Louis isn't ready to date someone, maybe Louis doesn't even like Harry. 

“Really?” Louis says shyly, eyes lighting up and the perfect smile stretching across his face.

“If you'd like too, yeah” Harry says.

He reaches out and moves a piece of hair off Louis forehead, Louis can't help the feeling in his stomach, the way Harry is looking at him, the way his lips are so pink and perfect, the way he's so gentle and soft with Louis and no one else.

“Yeah, I would really like that” Louis smiles.

Harry's face splits into a massive grin 

“Great, it's a date” Harry says.

Louis insides go ballistic.

“A date?” Louis asks cutely.

Harry winks at him and hops up.

“See you tomorrow I'll be here at 9” and with that Harry is gone.

 

“You're quiet tonight kid, you okay?” Drew asks as they are all sitting down to dinner, Louis is just playing with his food.

“Um….well” he starts.

“What's up bud?” Edward asks.

“Well I think……I think like Harry… like.. I think he asked me out but I'm not sure” Louis stutters out.

The boys all break out into grins.

“He did did he?” Scott smirks.

“I mean like, he might not have, its stupid forget I said anything he's just probably feeling guilty about something” Louis says shaking his head, how could he be so stupid to think Harry would ever like him or find him attractive, plus he's 10 years older than Louis. 

“It's not stupid Louis, at all, just… no pressure okay” Edward says.

“Yeah no pressure, but Harry wouldn't dare do anything you're not comfortable with” Drew says.

“So it is a date?” Louis panics.

“Only if you want it to be, just…..see how the day goes huh” Scott say. 

Louis is so nervous now but his thoughts are interrupted when he gets a text on his phone. He brings it out and looks at it and frowns.

“Die you murderer” it says from an unknown number.

“No phones at the table Louis” Drew says.

Louis pockets his phone, who could that have been from, how did they get his number. Negative thoughts surround Louis and go through his mind all the way through dinner, he stomachs a few mouthfuls before he doesn't want anymore, the boys look on concerned but don't say anything. 

That night Louis has to turn his phone off because of all the messages of abuse he receives during the night. He can't sleep and when he does he has nightmares. By morning he's woken up twice to spew form such horrid graphic dreams.

“Hey kid, woah….you okay?” Edward asks concerned as Louis enters the kitchen at 8:45 the next morning, dressed in navy sweats and a grey and white sweater that's falling off him. He looks pale and has bags under his eyes.

“Yeah, I'm fine” Louis replies going to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

“Louis William you look like shit” Drew says.

“Gee thanks” Louis scoffs as he grabs his water out.

“Come here” Scott says.

It's the weekend so all boys are dressed in sweats and are shirtless, casually eating breakfast. Louis walks over to Scott who's looking at him warily.

“You look sick Louis, you're pale as anything” he says as he reaches his hand out to feel his forehead.

“I'm just tired Scott”’Louis says.

Scott looks at him and then the other boys and they share a silent conversation. 

“I don't know if you should be going to Harry's” Scott says 

“Yeah kid I think you're sick” Drew says.

“Who's sick?” Harry asks as he enters the kitchen, he has a key to the house and comes and goes all the time.

He's looking exceptionally hot today in his black skinny jeans and tight white T-shirt that clings to his muscles in such a delectable way. His hair isn't styled and looks amazing and he has a pair of black vans on his feet Louis stares a tad to long.

“Louis, look at him” Edward says.

Harry's eyes are already on Louis, he looks edible to Harry, a little pale and tired but absolutely gorgeous. 

“You trying to get out of hanging with me?” Harry smirks cheekily.

The boys all scoff at how unbelievable that would be.

“I'm fine I promise” Louis says then turns to Scott for his final verdict.

“Okay, just…..try and rest, I'm still not convinced” Scott says.

“Don't worry Scotty i’ll look after him” Harry says winking at Louis. It causes butterfly's in Louis tummy. 

Louis walks to Harry and Harry puts his hand on Louis lower back and leads him out of the kitchen.

“Have fun boys” Edward teases.

“Have him home by 10” Drew laughs.

Harry flips them all the bird behind Louis back, the boys all laugh as they walk out of the house.

The drive to Harry's isn't long and Louis gets comfy in the big seat of Harry's rover.

“Okay?” Harry asks as he reaches over to make sure Louis is buckled in right.

“Yeah” Louis smiles shyly.

Harry pulls out of the driveway and heads off.

“So, I've got a few movies we could watch, I also found my scrabble board, I know how much you love that game” Harry smiles.

“You didn't have to do that, thank you Harry” Louis says.

Harry smiles back, he does begin to notice how small Louis is and can tell he's a bit off. They drive in silence for a while, Harry assessing Louis out of the corner of his eye.

“Is there something I should know about kid?” Harry then asks.

Louis looks out the window, not wanting to make eye contact and give himself away.

“Like what?” He asks, trying to sound innocent.

“Like why you're not sleeping or eating for that matter” Harry says.

Louis sighs, Harry knows him so well.

“Just…..I'm fine… just thinking about stuff” Louis says, it's the half truth.

“If you're not…..if you” Harry starts then shakes his head.

Louis then looks towards him silently asking him to continue. Harry sighs.

“If you ever need me kid, at any time, please just pick up the phone, like I promised I'm always here” Harry says.

Louis tears up a little but he won't let any fall,

“Why?” He whispers.

Before Harry can answer they pull up in his driveway, he parks the car, then turns to Louis and half smiles, he reaches out and thumbs Louis cheek, cupping his face, Louis breath hitches, Harry is so beautiful and he does something to Louis insides.

“I think you know why” Harry whispers, smiles and exits the car leaving a confused yet wanting Louis behind.


	7. Chapter 7

“Okay back to the future marathon it is” Harry says as he puts the first disc in. He turns to see Louis smiling widely at him.

Harry has laid out snacks and drinks on the coffee table in front of his luxury couch, the couch is more like a bed and more often than not, Harry ends up sleeping on it after long shifts at work. Louis is getting comfy under the blanket, shoes off and socked feet. Harry smiles at how cute he is. 

Harry makes his way to the couch and just as he's about to sit next to Louis he remembers.

“Oh, I almost forgot” he smiles as he leaves the room to get something. He comes back in holding a packet of gummies for Louis. Louis smile lights up the room and he giggles and Harry is in love with the sound.

“You're the best H” Louis says.

“Anything for you” Harry says as he gets comfy next to Louis. 

Without even thinking they both migrate to each other, Louis lying across Harry's chest as Harry wraps his arm around Louis securely and cards his hand through Louis soft hair. It's not even ten minutes into the movie that Louis breaths even out and he is out to the world, feeling so safe.

Harry won't move, this could be one of his most favourite places in the world, having Louis snuggled into him, having his boy next to him to protect and cuddle, he wants to savour every moment he can.

It's halfway through the third movie when Louis stirs. He whimpers in his sleep and grips Harry's shirt tightly, 

Harry senses he's having a bit of a bad dream and runs his hand through Louis hair in comfort and whispers to him.

“Shhhhhh, you're okay” Harry says gently, just above a whisper. 

Louis seems to relax at that and settles again, five minutes later though he's opening his eyes. He looks up at Harry and Harry smiles brightly down at him.

“How long did I sleep?” Louis asks ashamed.

“You've been out for about three hours” Harry smiles

“I'm sorry H” Louis says, he feels like he's disappointed Harry.

Harry frowns.

“Sorry for what?” Harry asks.

“Falling asleep and….and on you” Louis says as he goes to sit up.

Harry feels cold and empty without Louis body around him

“Hey Lou” Harry says trying to stop Louis from leaving as he sits up, he grabs Louis and moves him so he's facing Harry. He grips his chin so Louis makes eye contact with him. Green meeting Blue.

“Having you in my arms is one of the best feelings in the world” Harry says honestly, 

He's never been like this with anyone and he's scared shitless but he wants Louis to be his so badly, he can't take it anymore.

Louis breath hitches.

“Kid” Harry says and it's wanting and needy, he grips Louis cheek and they stare at each other, the tension is building and Louis feels breathless and hot as he stares into Harry gorgeous eyes. Harry flits his eyes to Louis pink perfect lips, he wants them on his, he wants to taste Louis so badly.

“Harry” Louis whimpers quietly.

“I'll be really gentle darling” Harry says and goosebumps erupt on Louis skin as Harry leans all the way in and claims Louis lips. 

The kiss is soft and delicate and blazing hot, Harry moves his lips and Louis eyes fall shut as he follows, the build up in Louis stomach is insane, he's tingly all over and like Harry ,feels on fire. Harry pulls Louis close to his body, grabbing him by the waist protectively. He then guides Louis mouth open gently and starts licking his tongue inside Louis. Louis meets Harry's tongue and they slowly massage each other's. Harry tastes like mint and danger while Louis tastes of vanilla and innocence. Louis moans softly and Harry picks up the pace of the kiss, it's hot and neither boy wants it to end. They intently kiss each other until Harry leans back to catch his breath. Both boys are breathing heavy with flushed cheeks and plump lips. They both take a moment to take each other in, they stare at each other wanting nothing more than to keep going.

“Be mine Louis, please, all mine, you're so beautiful” Harry whispers.

Louis looks in Harry's eyes, he's fallen hard and he's only just realises he's been in love with Harry for so long.

“Yes, Harry, it's always been you” Louis says and Harry smirks as he leans in again to claim Louis mouth, they both moan and explore each other's body with soft touches. Enjoying their first kisses as a couple and taking their time devouring each other's mouths.

 

They spend the next three hours on the couch making out, slow kisses and soft touches, admiring each other and being in each other's arms, it starts to get a little heated and Harry moves them both to his room and his king size bed. They lie facing each other on their sides, hands roaming each other. Harry slowly takes Louis sweater off him and runs his hands all over Louis tight toned body. Louis moans into Harry's mouth, they pull apart all spit and messy and just pant into each other's mouths.

“Harry, please” Louis says wanting, he just wants Harry to touch him. 

“I'm right here” Harry replies. 

They slowly undress each other to their boxers and Harry grinds his hard on against Louis. 

“Ugh” Louis whines, it feels so good.

“Come here” Harry says sexily and pulls Louis closer to his body, so they are right up against each other.

“Follow my rhythm” Harry says darkly.

Louis does and the friction is intense,

“That's it baby, just like that” Harry says.

Harry grips Louis tight ass with one hand and the back of his head with the other while Louis steadies himself on Harry's strong muscly arms.

They kiss each other sloppily as they both chase their highs. 

“Harry, I’m, I'm so close” Louis whispers out.

“God boy” Harry says sexily.

Louis moans.

“I'm going to come” Louis says breathlessly.

“Let go sweetheart, I'm here, I've got you” Harry says

Louis then comes eyes closed in pure and utter bliss, Harry follows suit moaning Louis name over and over. They kiss each other and ride out their highs together. When they finally come down they just hold each other close while they catch their breaths back.

“You're unbelievable Louis” Harry says huskily.

“So are you, I still can't breathe” Louis says.

Harry laughs loudly and they hold each other tight, neither willing to leave the comfort of each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey Scotty” Harry says quietly into the receiver.

“Hey Haz, how's Lou? I've tried to call his phone he isn't answering, figured you guys were busy” Scott teases

“Ha-Ha, not that its any of your business. I think his phone is flat” Harry says.

“Well tell him to charge it for me” Scott says fondly, typical Louis 

“Sure I'll find it and do it, he's fast asleep, zonked out about an hour ago, do you mind if he stays?” Harry asks.

“Of course not, is he okay?” Scott asks.

“He's quiet, didn't eat much, but he's not sick, just tired I think” Harry says.

Scott sighs.

“I'm worried about him” Scott says Earnestly.

“I've got him Scott, I won't let anything happen to him” Harry says.

“I know Haz, I trust you I just….he’s not sleeping, not eating” Scott says upset.

“He's just lost his best friend, just found his best friend dead, just give him a bit of time” Harry says as he looks over to the gorgeous boy in his bed, he reaches out and thumbs his soft cheek, smiling.

“You're right, I just don't want to miss the signs to step in” Scott says.

“We’ll know, he's okay I promise. I'll have him home by lunchtime tomorrow” Harry says.

“Thanks H, give him a sneaky kiss for us” Scott says.

“That's to soft for me” Harry deadpans.

Scott laughs, 

“Night Haz” Scott says 

“Night” Harry replies and he hangs up the phone.

Harry goes in search of Louis phone and finds it in his bag, he puts it on charge next to the bed, before he cleans up Louis who doesn't even stir. 

Harry settles down next to Louis and spoons him close, he's just about asleep when Louis phone comes back to life and it dings and buzzes non stop.

“What the?” Harry whispers, the boys couldn't have tried to call that many times.

Harry rolls over and sit up, he grabs the phone wanting to silence it before it wakes Louis. What he sees on the screen though has his blood boiling. Louis phone has over 400 messages all calling him a murderer and telling him to die.

Harry can't help but be furious going through them all, he doesn't hear Louis stir until he's calling his name.

“H?” Louis says groggily.

Harry looks around to Louis, his face angry.

“What's wrong, what did I do?” Louis panics, why is Harry looking at him like that.

“Apart from not telling one of us you're being harassed and abused, you haven't done anything” Harry says.

“What?” Louis asks as he sits up confused.

“The boys called, asked me to charge your phone, it came to life with over 400 disgusting messages of abuse” Harry says angrily.

Louis looks down upset, not wanting to look Harry in the eyes.

“How long?” Harry asks.

Louis shrugs.

“A week or so” Louis says.

Harry sighs, he's not mad at Louis, he shouldn't be taking his anger out on him.

“Why didn't you tell one of us” Harry asks gently.

“What goods it going to do” Louis asks.

“I'll be buying you a new phone and number tomorrow, I'm taking your phone as evidence” Harry says sternly.

“Evidence?” Louis asks scared.

“Yeah, just…..don't worry about it okay, I'm putting a stop to this, no one gets away with abusing my boy” Harry says sternly not even realising he called Louis his boy. Butterfly's go straight to Louis tummy.

Harry turns the phone off, messages Scott that if they need Louis call him, that he'll explain in the morning. He then turns to Louis.

“Are you hungry yet?” Harry asks.

Louis shakes his head no.

“Would you like to watch a movie or something?” Harry tries, trying to dispose of his anger.

“No, I’m… I just want to go back to sleep, I'm tired” Louis says.

Harry nods and they lay back down, Harry cuddles Louis close and Louis let's a few tears escape as he falls back to sleep, Harry doesn't miss them and just wishes he could protect Louis from all this.

Harry wakes to the sound of someone throwing up, it brings him straight out of slumber and he sits up in bed. He notices Louis isn't next to him.

Louis wakes from a nightmare again, he races to Harry's ensuite and brings his stomach up, he can't take much more of this. All of the dreams he's having are so vivid and scary, he can't keep his stomach settled and can't stop himself needing to throw up, he's scared, upset and everything is getting on top of him. Harry finding those messages has him worried, what's he going to do with them. If the people who are sending them know he's snitched it will be so much worse for Louis. 

“Kid?” Harry asks as he comes into the ensuite.

Louis is sitting on the floor of Harry's perfectly clean luxurious stone bathroom, his head resting on the side of the toilet bowl.

“Mmm” is all Louis can muster.

“You okay?” Harry asks,

“Yeah, sorry” Louis says. 

Harry finds Louis a toothbrush and a glass of water.

“No need to be sorry darling” Harry says.

“Didn't mean to wake you” Louis says.

“Well I'm glad you did, I'm here Lou, to look after you” Harry says. As he gets a cold cloth and rubs it over Louis face and neck cooling him down.

“That's all you've been doing, I'm to much of a burden already” Louis whispers after he's finished brushing.

“Don't ever utter those words again, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be so enough of that” Harry says firmly.

Louis sighs.

“Are you sick?” Harry asks.

Louis is lethargic and pale, he doesn't have a temperature though, from what Harry can tell, he's just sweaty from throwing up.

“Maybe” Louis lies.

“Are you finished?” Harry asks.

“Yeah” Louis says.

Harry takes the toothbrush off Louis and puts it on the counter, he then picks him up bridal style and carries Louis back to bed.

Harry can see right through Louis, and he needs to have that talk with Scott again about maybe stepping in.

…….

Heading to the City to get Louis a new phone, explain later, do you guys need anything? 

Harry texts out to Scott, Drew, Edward and his group chat.

Cannot believe he's broken another phone!” Scott replies

HA HA What did he do to it this time?” Drew asks.

Haz, he needs new Vans, his are falling apart and if he tells you he likes them the way they are could you just go buy him some, size 9” Edward says.

Harry smiles at the phone.

His phone isn't broken, not his fault I'll explain when we get home, Scott I think it's time to step in, Ed I'll get him the shoes no worries. Let me know if you need anything else” Harry Replies.

He then gets three messages asking if Louis is okay.

I've got him, he's fine, just want to talk to you guys about some stuff. Be home by 12 we will bring lunch” Harry says and pockets his phone.

“Now, new phone and new shoes” Harry says as they enter the shops.

“Shoes? I like my shoes the way they are” Louis says

Harry laughs.

“Well, we’re getting you some more” Harry says as he grabs Louis hand.

Louis blushes and looks to Harry who smirks at him and places a kiss on his head.

The boys venture around to the phone shop and buy Louis a brand new iPhone and new plan with a sim that he will set up when he gets home.

They make their way to the shoe store and Harry leads Louis to the Vans.

“You have a look at what you like, I'm just going to duck to the bathrooms I'll be five minutes okay” Harry says.

“Okay” Louis says, they share a kiss and Harry exits the shop.

Louis busies himself looking at the shoes, he's interrupted though by George and his friends.

“Look who it is, I'm surprised they let you out of the slammer” George laughs and his friends join in.

Louis ignores them and continues looking at the shoes.

“Cat got your tongue?” George laughs. Louis continues to ignore him.

“Listen you little shit, I'm talking to you” George says getting annoyed. He grabs Louis and spins him around to face him and his friends.

“Listen, just because you're dating that asshole of a fucking cop, doesn't mean you're not going down for Jax’s murder understand! I'll make sure if it” George spits.

He then pushes Louis harshly and Louis falls backwards into a huge display of shoes, them going everywhere. George and his friends laugh.

“Oi you four get the hell out before I call the cops!” The shop owner yells. 

George and his friends leave laughing as the owner comes over to help Louis up.

“Hey, you okay?” The guy asks.

Louis fell awkwardly on his arm but he won't say anything.

“Yeah I’m so so sorry” Louis says on the verge of tears.

“It's no worries kiddo, do they bother you a lot?” The guy asks.

“Lately yeah” Louis sighs.

Harry walks back in in that moment.

“Lou? What happened?” Harry asks upset.

“Nothing, nothing, I just tripped and fell” Louis says.

The sales guy doesn't say anything,

“Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?” Harry asks concerned.

“No I'm fine” Louis lies.

He gets up and they all put the display back together. 

“Did you pick some shoes?” Harry asks.

“Um just these I guess” Louis says picking up the black and white Vans. 

Harry grabs them and goes to the counter to pay for them, leaving Louis to wait by the shoe wall.

Harry pays and as the guy is putting the shoes in the bag, he takes his time.

“Just so you know, four guys came in and started harassing him, they pushed him into the display, it wasn't his fault” the guy says discretely.

Harry sighs.

“Tall guy, brown hair, really tanned?” Harry asks.

“Yep sounds about right” the guy realises.

“Thanks man, I appreciate you telling me” Harry says.

“Of course, have a great day” the guy replies.

“Same to you” Harry says.

He walks over to Louis and notices Louis holding his left wrist funnily. Harry leads Louis out of the shops and to the car. He doesn't say a word and Harry knows something is wrong. 

“Could you hold this for me while I grab my keys?’ Harry asks giving Louis a bag, purposefully giving it to his left hand.

Louis goes to grab it but stops himself and uses his right hand instead. Harry takes note.

On the drive to Louis house Harry contemplates bringing up what happened in the shop.

“Everything okay?” Harry asks Louis.

“Um yeah all good, thanks for the phone and shoes” Louis smiles.

“My pleasure, my number has to go under ‘best boyfriend in the world’ Harry says seriously. 

Louis giggles and Harry smiles widely, dimples popping. They pick up Chinese for lunch and head straight to the boys. 

They pull up at home and Harry grabs Louis right hand and the bags as they walk in to the boys lounging on the couch having a drink. 

“What do we have here??” Drew asks teasingly.

“Something you both need to tell us hmmmm” Edward asks pointing to their untwined hands.

Louis blushes.

“Kiddo?” Scott smiles.

“Um….well….Harry asked me to be his boyfriend and I…..I said yes” Louis says shyly.

The cat calls then begin and so does the teasing, Harry takes it all on the chin but Louis goes bright red.

“Guys” he whines.

“Sorry kid, we love you” Drew says.

“It's our right as brothers” Edward states, 

“Sorry Lou” Scott laughs. 

Louis smiles, he loves his brothers and Harry so much, he's just happy to be home and around people who love him and will keep him safe.

“Oh Legends, you brought Chinese!” Drew says as he takes the bags from Harry and they start dishing up.

“Did you get your phone Lou?” Scott asks.

Louis looks to Harry before he looks back to Scott, 

“Yeah” Louis nods.

“And some shoes?” Edward asks.

“Yes Ed, Harry made me get shoes” Louis smiles, Edwards been trying to get him to buy new shoes for weeks.

Edward smiles back at Louis triumphantly. 

“Im just going to go have a shower” Louis says.

“You're not hungry?” Scott asks concerned.

“I'll have something later” Louis says.

“I'll help you set your phone up when you come back down okay” Harry says kissing Louis on the head.

Louis nods and disappears upstairs. 

Harry turns to the boys.

“What's going on Haz” Scott asks, they've been worried all morning. 

Harry sighs.

He sits on the couch as everyone digs into their food.

“I went to find his phone last night and when I put it on charge and it came back on, there were over 400 messages that came though, all saying they hope Louis dies and that he's a murderer, they were disgusting” Harry says.

The boys look at Harry in disbelief.

“Who the fuck would do that?” Drew asks,

“The kids from school I think, some names came up from his contacts, George being one of them, the rest were unknown” Harry says.

“Does Louis know?” Edward asks.

“Said he's been getting them about a week, didn't want to be a bother by telling us” Harry says.

“What the hell?, that's so unlike Louis” Drew says.

“Did you take it for evidence?” Scott asks.

“Why I got him a new phone and number, they can't harass him now” Harry says.

“Thanks Haz” Edward says.

“That's not all though, he…..he's not sleeping, woke from a nightmare and threw his guts up, I'm pretty sure it's a regular thing” Harry says.

“Fuck” Scott says as he rubs his hands over his face.

“The poor kid” Drew says.

“And” Harry says.

“There's more?” Edward asks upset.

“We went to get his shoes, I left him in the shop to go to the bathroom, I came back to Louis on the floor with a display of shoes around him. Louis told me he tripped and fell, the sales guy when I went to pay, told me a group of four boys came in and harassed Louis and pushed him over. One fits George's description. He also hurt his left wrist and won't tell me, I haven't confronted him about either” Harry finishes.

It's quiet as the boys take it all in.

“What do we do?” Edward asks breaking the silence.

“I'm not sure, I don't feel comfortable leaving him alone at night” Harry says.

“You're more than welcome to stay Haz, I'd prefer someone was with him too” Drew says.

Harry nods.

“We need to confront him, he can't go on like this, he's already looking sick and with not eating much I'm concerned” Scott says.

The boys all agree, hey get a head start on lunch and decide to put a movie in, it's started to rain outside and the weatherman predicts snow so they all decide to stay in for the afternoon.

Louis takes a while to come downstairs, he has a shower and changes into his warm black sweats and a grey sweater and makes sure he puts warm white socks on his feet. He still feels cold though. 

He looks out his bay window and watches the rain fall across the glass for awhile, it's beginning to snow a little and Louis loves this weather. 

He feels so empty at the moment, losing Jax has really hit him hard. Is everything hat happening with George hurts so bad. He's lost his three best friends in a week and he feels lost. 

Harry is his warmness though, he seems to seep warmth throughout Louis body and creates happiness again. Louis is so I love with Harry and just wants to try to move on with everything, he wants to know how he's supposed to deal with Jax’s death. 

His wrist is also really hurting, he can hardly put pressure on it and as much as he wants to hide it from the boys, he probably should tell them, it's hurting like a bitch.

He realises he's been gone a bit long and the boys will probable come looking for him, he makes his way downstairs and the laughter from the lounge room makes him feel safe and he can't help but smile, he loves the boys and having them around.

He walks into the lounge to find everyone pigging out and drinking a beer, Harry and Scott are lazing on the couch top to toe under a blanket while Edward and Drew are on the carpet on the floor.

“Hey kiddo” Edward smiles warmly.

“Hi” Louis smiles back. 

“Come have some food babe” Scott says as he gestures Louis over. 

“I'm not that hungry” Louis says.

“I can make you something else?” Drew says.

“I'm fine” Louis says.

“I'm going to get the next round, Lou you want a drink too?” Edward asks as he gets up.

“Just a coke?” He says in response. 

Edward nods and Harry lifts up his side of the blanket and Louis slides in next to him, Harry cuddling him close. Louis makes sure to place his arm on his stomach out of the way but he can't help but wince and Harry doesn't miss it. 

“Okay?” Harry asks.

“Yep” Louis says.

Scott and Harry share a look 

“Hey kiddo can you pass me the remote?” Scott asks. 

Louis sits up and grabs the remote with his right hand and gives it to Scott, they notice Louis left hand is being kept steady by Louis stomach.

Edward walks back in and hands The boys their beers and goes to give Louis his coke, he reaches out his right hand to take it.

“Use your other hand Louis” Scott says sternly.

Louis looks at him, he can't hide anything from these boys.

“Wha?” Louis asks innocently,

“I said take the coke with your other hand…now” Scott says with no room for argument as he sits up too.

Tears prick Louis eyes.

“Why?” Louis asks.

“Because we've asked you too” Harry says firmly.

Louis hangs his head.

“I can't” Louis whispers.

“Why not?” Scott asks.

“Because when I fell I landed on my wrist and now I can't move it properly” Louis says quietly.

Harry sits up behind Louis and pulls him back into his chest, so he's snug between Harry's legs. He puts one arm around Louis waist and the other arm gently lifts Louis arm up, Louis whimpers at the movement.

“Darling, I think you may have broken your arm” Harry says.

“Let me have a look hey kiddo” Drew says as he gets up to grab a few things. 

“Why didn't you tell us Lou?” Edward asks as he comes to sit in front of Louis. 

Louis shrugs,

“The same reason you didn't tell us that George and his friends pushed you?” Scott says gently keeping his anger at George at bay. 

A few tears escape Louis, he doesn't usually cry in front of the boys, he's never really had reason to cry, even when he split his head open that time he didn't cry, but everything is getting on top of him and he can't help it.

The boys look at each other concerned, they are so used to Louis being mischievous and happy, they hate seeing him look so broken.

“Don't cry kiddo” Edward says as he reaches out and thumbs Louis tears away.

“Sorry” Louis says.

“Don't say sorry Lou, it's all going to be okay, alright” Drew says as he kneels down next to Edward. 

Scott moves closer to Louis and swipes his fringe off his forehead.

“Kid, talk to us, please, we want to help you, we hate seeing you so upset” Scott says.

“I…..I miss Jax” Louis says ams the flood gates open.

“Oh kid, we know where so sorry” Harry says hugging Louis tightly.

“George is blaming me and now the whole school is and, and I don't even know why” Louis hiccups.

Harry and the boys share a look, they have an idea but can't share it with Louis until they know for sure.

“The whole school has been sending me hate and telling me to…..kill myself and I've never thought about it, but I did for like a day and I feel upset for thinking it and I'm sorry. I can't sleep and when I do I have the most vivid nightmares and I can't stop myself from throwing up. I can't eat cause all I see is Jax's face, his dead eyes and I should have rode home with him, I should have” Louis says and he's on the verge of another panic attack,

“Lou, babe, it's all okay, just take some deep breaths” Drew instructs, 

Louis tries to control his crying and the boys all help him with gentle touches and words.

“You did absolutely nothing wrong Lou, we need you to know this okay” Edward says.

“This is a tough road kid but you're brave enough and strong enough to get through this and the boys and I are here to help you” Harry says.

“We are going to help you get through this Lou, we are going to help you sleep again and eat okay we promise” Scott says.

They all bring Louis into a hug and don’t let go, they all hold Louis as he cries himself dry. Louis wipes his eyes and sniffs when he's all cried out and he feels a bit better.

“We love you kiddo, so much” Scott tells him.

“More than you can know okay” Edward relays.

Louis smiles slightly and nods.

“I love you too” he says cutely.

“Now, let me look at this arm hey” Drew says as he gently takes Louis arm in his.

Harry holds him from behind and comforts Louis through the pain as Drew looks him over.

“Ahhhh” Louis hisses as Drew prods gently.

“It's swollen and bruised and I don't think it's a break though. I can strap it here and I have some pain meds I can give you” Drew says.

The boys agree and an hour later, Louis has a white bandage on his wrist and is dosed up on pain relief.

“Feeling better?” Edward smirks as he sees Louis get dopy from the pain relief.

“Bit floaty” Louis says.

The boys chuckle at how cute Louis is and Harry scoops him closer to his chest kissing his head. 15 minutes later and Louis is out to the world.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Louis wakes from a dreamless sleep curled up on Harry's naked chest. 

“Good morning sleepyhead” Harry says, his voice deep. 

 

Louis lifts his head and smiles slightly.

“Morning, did you stay with me?” Louis asks cutely.

“I did, I love having you in my arms” Harry says smirking.

“I like being in your arms” Louis says smiling up at Harry.

“You slept like a log” Harry says.

“Sorry” Louis says.

“What are you sorry for? I meant it was great, you slept really well, it must have been the pain meds” Harry says.

Louis forgot about his arm and looks to it.

“Yeah, I feel better” Louis says. 

“Well that is wonderful to hear” Harry says,

“Are you going to work today?” Louis asks.

“I am” Harry says.

“Are you going to….like are you….coming back?” Louis asks innocently.

Harry smiles widely, dimples popping.

“I can if you'd like? I can come home with Scott and stay for dinner?” Harry says.

“Yeah, could you?” Louis asks.

“I'd love that” Harry says.

They share an intense kiss before showering together, they eat breakfast Louis stomachs a piece of toast before Harry is out the door along with the boys and Louis is left alone in the house, to catch up on school work.

……

After finishing his school work for the day it's only 11am and Louis is bored, his hand is feeling a little better which is good and he can move it around a bit more now. He's curled up on the couch In grey sweats and a navy tight sweater when Edward comes barging in the house.

“Lou?” Edward calls.

“In here” Louis yells back.

Edward runs into the lounge looking relieved.

“Phew, I thought I'd missed you” Edward says.

“Missed me?” Louis asks curiously.

Just then there is a knock on the front door.

“Look don't panic okay, just… i need you to cooperate and do as i say” Edward says.

“What's going on?” Louis asks turning scared,

There is another knock on the door,

“Edward” Louis asks as he gets up and approaches his brother,

“Look, you have to go down to the station to answer some more questions okay, I'm going too I'll be there okay” Edward says.

Louis looks panicked as Edward goes to the foyer and opens the front door. Louis follows after him and at the door he sees Scott and Harry plus two more police officers behind them.

They both look at Louis sympathetically.

“Hey kid” Harry says defeated 

“Bud, we need you to come down to the station with us” Scott says.

Louis is scared shitless, he looks to Edward for help.

Scott then brings handcuffs out of his pocket. Louis eyes widen and he holds back his tears.

“Scott he's cooperating are they necessary?” Edward asks,

“I'm so sorry kiddo, I have to do this” Scott say.

“Harry” Louis tries. But Harry doesn't say anything.

“Louis Tomlinson, you're under arrest for the suspected murder of Jax Burrows” Scott starts and the rest is a big blur as Harry grabs his wrists gently and cuffs them in front of himself, he's then led by Scott and Harry to their car and Edward is telling him to stay calm and that it's okay but Louis isn't listening. He's put into the back of the car with Harry and Scott sitting either side of him as the uniformed officers drive. Edward follows them to the station in his BMW.

Harry and Scott don't even look at him or say two words to him the entire drive. When they get to the station he's taken to an interview room and left alone with no explanation. Edward comes in a few minutes later, all professional suit and tie but he's worried.

“You okay?” He asks Louis.

“No Edward what the fuck is going on?” Louis asks on the verge of tears.

“Apparently a witness has come forward implicating you in Jax’s death” Edward says.

Louis eyes widen.

“What?” Louis nearly shouts.

“I'm going to ask you once more and I want the truth from you. Did you leave the house that night?” Edward asks sternly,

“No Edward I promise I didn't go anywhere” Louis says upset.

Harry and Scott then enter the room. They sit down and don't even greet Louis, they are cold and stoic and back to doing their job, they don't give a shit who Louis is to them and it hurts Louis so much.

“Interview with Louis Tomlinson commencing at 13:05pm, in the room we have myself, senior detective Harry styles, senior detective Scott Tomlinson, attorney Edward Tomlinson and suspect Louis Tomlinson” Harry says.

“Louis what was your relationship with Jax burrows?” Harry starts, 

Louis looks towards Edward who nods for Louis to answer.

“Friends” Louis says.

“So you weren't in a relationship with Jax burrows at the time of his death?” Harry asks again, coldly.

“No” Louis says.

That's ridiculous to even suggest that, where are they getting this from, Louis wonders.

“Have you ever been in a sexual relationship with Jax burrows?” Harry asks.

“I’m not answering that” Louis says mortified.

“Louis, answer the question” Edward instructs.

“We dated for a month two years ago” Louis says.

“And I'll ask again, was it sexual” Harry says darkly.

“No…I'm….. still a virgin” Louis says embarrassed in front of his brothers.

The boys seem to relax at that confession a bit, 

“Forensics found your DNA on Jax” Harry states.

“What does that mean?” Louis asks confused.

“It means your fingerprints, your hair follicles, your spit was found on Jax’s body” Harry says firmly.

“Well we hugged goodbye and we made a spit promise that night, so if it was found on his hand then yeah. We also were sitting next to each other on the couch all afternoon” Louis says,

“What's a spit promise?” Harry asks.

“Where you both spit on your hands, handshake and promise something to each other, we do it all the time don't you?” Louis asks and if he wasn't in an interview accused of murder the boys would be chuckling at how cute and innocent Louis is.

“No Louis, I can't say I've ever shared my spit in a handshake” Harry deadpans.

“Well you don't seem like you'd have many friends I guess, you're a bit of an ass” Louis says.

“Louis, shut your mouth” Edward says. 

Louis misses the slight smirk of fond from the boys at Louis sassiness 

“What was the promise?” Harry asks.

“Do I have to tell you?” Louis asks,

“Yes, its in your best interest” Harry says.

Louis sighs.

“He asked me to not leave him alone with George that night, I didn't ask questions I just agreed” Louis says.

“But you broke your spit promise when you let him ride home with George” Harry says,

“Yeah I know, I already feel guilty enough you don't have to rub it in, Rhys rode home with them too” Louis says quietly.

Harry feels bad but he has to treat Louis like a criminal at the moment, for one he needs to stay on the case, Louis needs them both on this case if he has a chance at getting off and he can't be seen to be playing favourites. He also needs to make sure Louis is innocent in all of this.

“We've had a witness come forward saying that you were seen out the front of Jax’s at 9:30 the night of the 10th of April, that you walked into the Forrest together” Harry states.

Louis looks shocked to Edward and then back to Harry and Scott.

“That's bullshit” Louis says angrily.

“Language Louis” Edward says,

“The boys left my house, I got an earful from Scott for lying about my maths homework, I went to finish it, I messaged you about gummy worms and I waited up for you until I fell asleep at 10:30 when you didn't show up!” Louis says upset.

“Okay calm down kiddo” Edward says,

“This is so unfair, I didn't do anything, I would never hurt Jax” Louis says.

“The autopsy report suggests that Jax died from a hit to the back of the head, our theory is that you and Jax were in a relationship, he wanted to end it and you didn't. You left your house that night after you told your brothers you went to bed, you met up with Jax and went to the Forrest to talk. Things got heated, maybe a bit physical, you pushed Jax, he fell, hit his head and died. You didn't know what to do so you hid the body in your old hiding spot and pretended to find him the next day. All the evidence is there Louis and you could go away for a long time. If you plead guilty now, we can downgrade the charge and enter into a plea, it was an accident” Harry says,

Louis is shocked, so utterly upset and hurt and scared. What the hell did Harry just say? He just accused Louis of killing his best friend. 

“That never happened, I didn't kill Jax, I’m not saying anymore” Louis says upset. 

Harry stops the recording and they all sit in silence.

“Bail?” Edward asks.

“He can go, we’ll be in touch” Harry says.

Scott comes over and uncuffs Louis.

“I hate you both and I never want to see either of you again” Louis says eerily calm

He leaves the room and the boys behind to talk.

“He's in deep shit, who was the witness?” Edward asks.

“George” Scott says.

“And you're believing him?” Edward asks.

“No but his mum has changed her times he got home, Louis is the only one unaccounted for at that time” Harry says.

“You think he did it?” Edward asks upset.

“Of course not, Louis couldn't even push Jax hard enough” Scott says.

“Our only hope is breaking Rhys, we will bring him in tomorrow and try to break him into a confession against George. We will also threaten George’s Mum as being an accessory. We won't let Louis go down for this” Scott says,

“Well I hope it fucking works, that poor kid is broken, even more so, we are supposed to protect him and love him and all that's happened from the most important people in his life is accuse him of something all of us know he isn't capable of. Fix it before I step in and bring this station down” Edward says and he gets up and leaves.


	10. Chapter 10

“Please baby, just let me in” Harry says as he begs Louis to open his bedroom door. 

The pet name sends shivers down Louis spine as he hears it from Harry's mouth, he sounds so genuine and Louis wants to believe that he was just doing his job, but he's so hurt and upset and a bit hysterical about it all if he's honest.

“Just go…gooo away” Louis manages, he's been upset and crying all afternoon, everything is getting on top of him, getting too much he can't breathe and he can't cope,

“I can't do that kid, I'm going to pick the lock if you don't open the door” Harry says.

Louis doesn't answer.

“Any luck?” Scott asks as he comes up behind Harry, Edward and Drew following.

“No, he's upset at me, he'll never forgive me” Harry says upset. He places his hands on his hips and sighs. 

He came straight over after he and Scott finished their shift, he's been trying to coax Louis out of the room for the last half an hour, he refuses to give up. 

“Kid, we are coming in there please just open the door to talk to us” Edward tries.

They then hear footsteps and Louis is flinging open the door. The sight before them breaks their hearts. Louis looks sick and pale and so so tiny. The kid looks devastated and broken.

“What do you want to talk about huh? About how I apparently killed Jax? How I snuck out my window to go and murder my best friend? You four are the only people that I trust that I thought would believe me, that should know how innocent I am, yet you're accusing me of sometimes so disgusting and awful. The fact you even think I'd do something like that, even for a second, makes me hate you all. You're supposed to be on my side, I didn’t kill Jax but none of you believe me. I hate you all! I lost my best friend and none of you care, all you want to do is blame me for it. I didn't sneak out, I didn't do anything and I want you all to leave me the fuck alone” Louis yells angrily, 

“Louis please babe, please listen to us” Scott tries.

“Listen to what?” Louis asks angrily.

“We were just doing our job, we’re so sorry, we don't think you killed Jax” Scott says.

“Harry literally told me to confess and enter into a plea, how the fuck is that not telling me I'm guilty” Louis shouts.

“Watch your language, I don't care how upset you are” Drew says.

“I don't know what you want from me, I don't know how you think I'll ever forgive you. I'm probably going to go to jail for something I didn't do and all you can say is that you're doing your job?” Louis scoffs.

“Louis” Scott tries.

“You always told me that I meant more to you all than anything, that I'm your priority, I'm what's most important…..today I felt like you all hated me so much, that you all didn't think I was worth even standing up for. None of you have bothered, today your jobs were more important than me and you all hurt me more than ever, more than Jax dying, more than being blamed for it and even more than Mum and dad dying….please can you just leave me alone” Louis says.

He closes the door and locks it. The boys all have tears in their eyes and they feel utterly shit. They will do whatever it takes to make Louis forgive them.

…..

 

“Interview with Rhys King, commencing at 11:22am I am senior detective Scott Tomlinson and in the room with me is senior detective Harry styles and suspect Rhys king who has declined the right to an attorney” Scott says.

The boys dragged Rhys in first thing this morning, in the hopes to break him.

“Rhys, what was your relationship with Louis Tomlinson, Jax Burrows and George Smith?” Scott asks.

“We were all friends” Rhys says.

“The night Jax was murdered you went straight home after you left the Tomlinson's?” Scott asks.

“Yes my street goes first so I rode straight home” Jax says.

“So you didn't sneak out or see Louis and Jax enter the Forrest together?” Scott asks 

“No” Rhys says and Harry and Scott can see he's beginning to sweat.

“How close are you and George?” Scott asks.

“We are best friends” Rhys says.

“Best friends that would do anything for each other and who would keep secrets for each other?” Scott says.

“Um yeah….I guess” Rhys's says.

“George has come forward and told us that Louis and Jax were in a secret relationship and that he saw the two enter the woods the night Jax died” Scott says.

“Um I don't know anything about that” Rhys says avoiding eye contact.

Scott sighs.

“Listen Rhys, Louis is going to go down for something he didn't do, George is framing him and we all know who the real culprit is. What's George got over you?” Scott asks. 

Rhys looks at his fingers and doesn't answer.

“You will go down as an accomplice if you don’t cooperate with us, you will also be tried as an adult as you're already 18” Harry says.

Rhys sighs as they sit in silence.

“He….he said he'd kill me if I said anything” Rhys stutters out.

“I promise you Rhys that he won't be able to lay a finger on you, you have our word” Scott says.

 

Rhys looks at Scott in the eyes, he trusts Scott, he's known him and Louis brothers for two years and they have always been so nice and welcoming, they brought him, George and Jax into their family and Rhys trusts them to fix this, he can't go to jail for George and neither can Louis. 

“George and Jax were going out for a while, Jax broke it off because he said he still had feelings for Louis and was planning to ask him out again. George didn't like that and got really angry about it. The night Jax died, George and him went to the Forrest, they had sex, then they had a fight, George pushed Jax and he hit his head. Louis didn't do anything it was all George, but he said he wants Louis to pay, he hates him for taking Jax away and will make sure he's framed for the murder” Rhys says and he sighs relieved when he's finished. 

“Are you willing to testify and stand up in court and tell them the truth?” Scott asks.

“Yes, if I'm not implicated and Louis gets off too” Rhys says.

“We will make sure you're not charged with anything. We have one more request though” Scott says.

“Okay, I'm listening” Rhys says and the boys explain what they need him to do.

…….

 

Two days later and Louis decides to venture out of his room, he's a little hungry and wants something small to eat and a cold bottle of water. He's showered and dressed in his grey sweats and white sweater, that are too big now. The boys should all be at work so he ventures into the kitchen. He sees them all sitting eating breakfast though, no one is dressed for work and even Harry is there.

They all stare at Louis, Louis ignores them though and goes straight to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, he then goes to the pantry and grabs the first thing he sees, a pack of rice crackers. He then goes to leave the walk in pantry.

“Kid, please, talk to us” Edward tries as he stands in front of Louis.

Louis sidesteps and passes Edward though, ignoring him. Scott then steps in front of him.

“We’re not letting you leave until you speak to us” Scott says.

Tears prick Louis eyes he's so frustrated by all this. Louis puts the water and rice crackers on the counter next to him, he's done, he doesn't want to do this. He then tries to leave the kitchen but Scott is grabbing him by the waist. 

“Not so fast, come on kiddo” Scott says.

“Let me go” Louis says brokenly as he struggles.

“Louis just listen to us please!” Harry then stands up to say.

“What more could you possibly have to say to me” Louis asks as Scott's hold doesn’t let up, he looks at the boys with glassy eyes.

“We’re sorry” Harry says defeated.

“We didn't mean to make you feel so alone Louis, we love you to pieces kid, we’re so sorry if we made you feel otherwise” Drew says.

“Everything that's happened, we were just trying to do the right thing by the law and so you had the best chance of being found innocent, we had to ask the ugly questions Louis, it's the law, we can't be seen to be going lenient especially with the relationship you have with me and Harry” Scott says.

“We don't think your guilty Louis, we just have to convince everyone else” Harry says.

“By asking me to confess? Yeah Harry that's sure going to convince everyone I'm innocent. You didn't even believe it yourself, none of you did, I don't know why you've changed your minds but you first thought I was guilty and for that I hate you. I've lost my best friend ….no…I've lost three best friends, and everyone thinks I'm guilty of murder. When the truth comes out I hope you can all live with yourselves. You don't love me, I'm just the promise you made to mum and dad, your obligation to them, I'm 17 now though and you guys can be free of me whenever you want so just forget it. I understand you've just been doing your job and I'm really sorry you've had to stop your lives from me but you don't have to anymore” Louis says brokenly.

“Okay let's get one thing straight here, you are not our promise to mum and dad, yes you are our responsibility, but because we wanted you. We could have let you go to a foster home but we wanted to raise you, we love you so much Louis how can you not see that. We also legally can't leave you until you're 18 so your stuck with us for another year” Edward says.

“Whatever” Louis says.

“Don't you dare whatever us Louis William, we are sorry you lost your best friends and we are trying to get you out of this mess that's been created, but we need you to cooperate with us” Scott says.

“How have I not cooperated, I've done everything you've asked, including being escorted out in handcuffs by my own brother and suppose-ed boyfriend” Louis says. 

“I'm not your suppose-ed boyfriend Louis I am your boyfriend and I will stand by you and protect you from everything I can. I’m sorry for what I did in the interview, I am, but I had to do it, I need to stay on this case for you, to get you out of this mess, please understand that” Harry says.

“Well please understand how hurt I am, please understand that I can't take much more of this” Louis yells as he pushes Scott's strong arms off him and goes to run.

Harry grabs him and pulls him to him.

“No, no!” Louis tries to struggle but Harry is stronger and he pulls Louis into his chest, he puts one hand behind Louis head and the other securely around his waist.

“It's okay, I'm sorry bud, it's okay” Harry says,

Louis breaks down then, for the first time in front of the boys he really cries, he just looses it completely in Harry's strong arms.

Harry lets a few tears escape at Louis vulnerability as he breaks down in his arms.

Harry stands there just holding Louis while the boys look on heartbroken as they watch Louis crumble, he's never, ever been this upset before. The boys all move over and they all share a tight hug. 

“We love you kid it's going to be okay” Drew says.

“We are so sorry Lou” Edward says kissing Louis head.

“We are here kiddo, we will never let you feel alone again, we promise you” Scott says.

They all stand there for god knows how long and eventually Louis cries die down and they let go of each other. Harry pulls Louis off his chest, grabbing his face in his hands and looking him in the eyes.

“I love you, Louis, I love you so much. I promise I'll never let you go” Harry says as he thumbs Louis tears away.

“Am I going to go to jail?” Louis asks Harry innocently.

The boys all sigh and Harry looks at him truthfully.

“We are doing every single thing we can to make sure that doesn't happen, okay” Harry says.

“But that's not a no” Louis says.

The panic he's felt the last few days has been intense, he's had a few panic attacks about it, it's all so scary and he just doesn't know what to do.

“We won't let you go to jail okay, we will do whatever it takes” Edward says.

Louis nods but he's still so scared. 

“Why aren't you all at work?” Louis asks.

“We knew you would come out at some point and we wanted to be here when you did” Drew says.

“Louis please know that mum and dad didn't just expect us to raise you, we chose to do it, together, because we love you and we wanted this family to stay together. None of us regret any decision we've made regarding you. Please just know that” Scott says and he's being transparent with Louis which is so rare.

“I…I know, I'm sorry I got upset about it” Louis says and Scott ruffles his hair smiling.

“Now let's get some food into you before you waste away completely” Edward says.

“I'm not hungry” Louis says.

“Can you just try to eat something?” Harry asks.

“My stomach literally wants to throw up at the thought of food” Louis says.

“If I told you you weren't going to jail would you eat?” Drew asks.

“Yeah but I know you're just saying that….its not just that it's, seeing Jax dead,it’s the nightmares they just keep going through my head and won't stop. There is a killer still out there and that scares me too” Louis whispers.

“Darling, we will protect you to the ends of this earth, nothing will hurt you as long as we are here. I will confess to the murder before I let you get pinned for it. Got it “ Harry says. 

Louis manages a slight smile and nods.

“Good, now at least eat your rice crackers” Harry says and Louis obliges, eating straight from the packet making the boys relieved


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you saying Louis forgave Harry to soon, I'm sorry, i just figured he's accused of murder and has a lot of other things on top of him. xxx enjoy this chapter.

“Where are you going kid?” Drew asks Louis the next day. The others have all left and Drew is about to leave. Louis has come downstairs in skinny black jeans and a black sweater, with a beanie on and black vans.

“Um… just to meet up with Rhys, is that okay?” Louis asks,

Drew isn't sure about that, he knows what's going on with Rhys and George and the case but Louis doesn't,

“Where are you meeting?” Drew asks.

“Just at the cafe near his house” Louis says.

“I want you to message me as soon as you get there and as soon as you leave” Drew says.

“Okay” Louis says.

“Promise me” Drew says.

“Yeah I promise” Louis says, passing it off as just being over protective. 

“You’ll catch a chill, put a coat on, it's snowing Louis” Drew says shaking his head.

Louis rolls his eyes.

Drew smiles, kisses him on the head and leaves.

……

“Drew?” Scott asks as Drew calls him when he's on his way to work.

“Hey, Louis came down as I was leaving, said he's going to meet Rhys?” Drew says.

“Really? Well maybe they are making up?” Scott says.

“So it's okay that they meet?” Drew asks.

“I think so, maybe it will cement Rhys’s decision to testify against George” Scott says.

“Okay well he's promised to message me when he gets there and when he's leaving” Drew says.

“The cafe?” Scott clarifies.

“Yep” Drew responds.

“I'll see if Haz and I can do a drive by in an hour” Scott says?

“Great Thanks Scott” Drew says.

“No worries, see you to tonight” Scott says and then hangs up.

Drew is a little more at ease now.

Louis gets to the cafe after forgetting his coat like Drew warned him. He sees Rhys sitting inside near the fire and he rushes in.

“Hey” Louis says as he slides into the booth opposite Rhys.

“Hey” Rhys says back.

Louis sighs this is a bit awkward.

“I just, I want to say sorry for everything, I know you didn't kill Jax and I just want you to know that” Rhys says.

Louis is a bit shocked.

“Um, thanks yeah, I appreciate that a lot thank you” Louis says.

Rhys nods its a bit awkward until Rhys makes a joke and Louis laughs, they share a silent understanding and just talk like old times, no mention of Jax, the case or George and it's nice, really nice.

As they get up to leave, Louis thinks they might just be okay, they might just be able to be friends again.

“You going home?” Louis asks,

“Yeah” Rhys replies.

“Ill walk with you” Louis says.

Rhys smiles.

“You don't even have a coat Lou” Rhys shakes his head.

“I'm fine” Louis laughs.

They walk together just talking when they are stopped up ahead near the park by none other than George and his new group of friends. 

“Look who it is, making friends with a murderer are we Rhys?” George spits.

Rhys doesn't say anything.

“I asked you a fucking question” George says angrily.

“Leave him alone” Louis says.

The group all laugh.

“Or what, you'll murder me too?” George asks.

“Fuck off George, you know I didn't have anything to do with Jax’s murder and making up shit to the cops was fucking low” Louis spits angrily.

“Was it? Well I don't give a shit, I made it up because I wanted to frame you, I want you to go down for Jax’s murder no matter what, even when you are innocent” George says with a slight evil gleam in his eye.

Louis gasps.

“Wholly fuck! It was you! It was fucking you!!” Louis yells.

“Yeah and guess what? You're fucked now” George says.

Louis looks to George's friends who look like they are about to beat Louis to a pulp.

“Get him” George says darkly.

Louis turns and bolts, he runs as fast as he can. 

“I'll deal with you later, remember our deal” George says to Rhys before he takes after his boys and Louis.

Rhys grabs his phone out and dials detective Styles straight away.

“Rhys?” Harry answers.

“Harry, um detective Styles, George just well, he confessed to murdering Jax I got it all on my wire like you asked me too” Rhys says.

“Good job kid” Harry says relieved.

“Yeah but Louis and I were walking back to my house and George and his friends are after him, I think, I'm worried he's going to hurt Louis” Rhys says.

“Shit, where did they go?” Harry asks as he grabs his coat clicks his fingers to get the squads attention then gestures for them all to leave the station.

“Into the woods, I'm not sure” Rhys panics

“Okay thanks kid we are on our way” Harry says as he pulls out lights and sirens with four police cars trailing him.

…

Louis runs into the forest, he has no other option. He runs as fast as his legs will carry him and his nose leads him to the cubby where he found Jax. It's still taped off but it's deserted, the ground covered in a light sheet of snow.

As he makes it through the clearing, he's tackled to the ground. 

“Get off” Louis tries but he's pinned down and laid into, his body is used as a punching bag. 

“You're fucked you little shit” 

“You're going to wish you were never born” 

“Stop yelling or I'll make you stop” 

Louis is beaten and beaten until he can't scream out anymore, his ribs are hurting, his stomach and his face are so bruised. 

He's then pulled up and held upright from behind as George comes up to him.

“I'll kill you, understand like I killed Jax” George says evilly.

“What did you do?” Louis chokes.

George smirks.

“I fucked him ,then we got into a fight about you, it's always you” George says angrily.

“Me?” Louis asks breathless, he has no idea what George is talking about.

“Yes you, I loved Jax, he was mine, but no, he broke it off because he wanted you! Always you!!” George screams.

Louis has no idea what George is talking about, he knew none of this.

“What?” Louis asks angrily.

“Yeah, its true, I can't believe it myself, your a pathetic excuse for a human being, an ugly fat fuck up. We fought that night and I pushed Jax, it was an accident, he fell and hit his head. I didn't mean to kill him. But I do mean for you to go down for it” George smirks.

“You asshole” Louis screams as he goes to try and push George but he's held back. Held in place and then it's George's turn to assault Louis and his body. 

He has no mercy as he pummels Louis. Eventually Louis is let go and he stumbles trying to get away. He’s hurt badly and George and his friends laugh as Louis tries to regain his balance, he ends up near the edge of the Ravine and George follows him, he smirks at Louis and pushes him just as Harry and his squad enter the clearing guns out.

Louis stumbles, try's to re gain his balance but he can't and he falls over the edge and rolls down the steep cliff.

“Louis!!!!” He hears Harry and Scott call. 

It hurts, fuck it hurts and his body is tossed like a rag doll down the rocky snow covered cliff. He finally reaches the bottom, he's face down, he's still breathing but he can't move, the pain is so bad. He sees Scott and Harry running towards him from the side of the cliff, Scott on his radio. He sees Drew and his ambulance partner running behind them both and he's relived but he's so tired and sore and everything become blurry as he blacks out completely.


	12. Chapter 12

“Louis” Harry says as he comes to a kneeling position next to Louis body.

Harry is a mess, watching George push Louis, knowing it was to late for Harry to do anything, knowing he couldn't get to Louis in time to save him. Scott isn't much better and he kneels next to Harry, Drew and his partner Lucy on the opposite side to them. 

They can hear George shouting profanities at Louis and yelling as he's escorted away in handcuffs to get what he deserves.

“Kiddo, can you hear me?” Drew tries but gets no response.

Harry and Scott know not to touch Louis, know to let Drew and Lucy do their job but it's heartbreaking and emotional. The squad watches on and to see their top, most feared, cold, hard detectives like this crushes them into a reality check. They didn't take the bullet for Louis, they couldn't get to him either. They let their bosses down and it's emotionally challenging for all.

“We need to roll him over” Drew says.

“We can't get the backboard down here” Lucy says.

The ravine is too rocky and overgrown there is snow everywhere and they can't get all of their equipment down. 

“We will have to risk it, just be gentle. Haz, Scott? Can you help us roll him with as little movement as possible?” Drew asks.

Harry and Scott nod and they all help roll Louis over with little movement.

He's covered in blood and scrapes and he's clothes are ripped, his shirt nearly non existent from scraping the cliffs on the way down. 

Drew is swift and professional as he tries to hold it together seeing his brother like this, right now he has a job to do and he needs to do it well. He puts a drip in Louis and they monitor his pulse and heart rate on the monitor. 

“We need to get him up to the hospital now” Lucy says as she sees Louis stats dropping on the monitor.

“Shit, Louis don't do this please” Drew says.

“What's happening” Scott says tears in his eyes.

“Fuck” Drew says 

“Drew!” Harry practically yells.

“Scott, in the ambulance is a grey bag, I need it right now” Drew says as he places an oxygen mask over Louis to help him breathe.

“Drew?” Lucy asks concerned.

“I have to Luce, he won't make it otherwise” Drew turns to her and says.

She nods and Scott puts an urgent radio call in to the officers at the top of the ravine. It's seconds before two men are racing the bag down, 

“What's happening Drew?” Harry asks, he's about to lose his shit.

“He has a collapsed lung and if I don't open him up and sort it right now he won't make it. There is no way he will make it up the cliff and the hospital ride” Drew says.

“What??” Harry and Scott say, neither of them have ever been so scared in heir lives.

“I'll probably need your help, so I need you both to pull yourselves together for me, so we can save Louis life. Can you do that?” Drew asks calmly, ever the professional.

“Yeah, yeah” Harry says as he realises the extent of this.

Scott nods swallowing thickly,

The bag arrives and Drew and Lucy get to placing medical tarps around Louis and around where Drew will cut Louis open. 

“Scott I need another ambulance crew here and I need you or Harry to carry him up the cliff when I do this, he may wake up and I need you and Harry to keep him calm. We only have a short window to get this done and get him to a hospital, we need to move fast” Drew tells Scott. 

“Okay, yeah” Scott says in a daze, he does what he's told and radios for another ambulance, by the time Drew starts opening Louis up they can already hear sirens.

Drew makes his incision while Lucy keeps an eye on Louis stats. Louis then wakes up.

“Ahhhh” Louis whimpers, he's come to, he's in the most horrific pain he's ever been in before.

“Hey darling, you're okay, just relax” Harry says as he cups Louis cheeks.

“It hurts, ahhhh stop” Louis cries breathless.

“Lou, it's okay, it will be over in a minute kiddo, you're doing so well” Scott says as he lets a few tears slip.

Lucy then hands Scott a green whistle.

“Help him suck on that, it will help with the pain” Lucy instructs.

“Hey bud, suck on this and it helps with your pain” Scott says as Harry takes Louis oxygen mask off. 

Scott holds the whistle and Louis sucks as best he can on it crying in between. He's so numb and his body is in terrible pain that he can't really register what's happening or how bad it is, which is what Drew was hoping for. When Drew has finished releasing the pressure in Louis torso he places gauges on top but leaves the wound open.

“Okay lets go, we need to move” Drew says. 

Harry picks Louis up bridal style, Louis sucking on the whistle like crazy, it's a tough track up the ravine but Harry carries Louis with ease and when they get to the top they see the other ambulance waiting for them. They bring the stretcher over and Harry reluctantly puts Louis down. He's passed out again and he's led into the ambulance, Drew behind throwing instructions as he gets in the back too. Lucy drives the other ambulance back herself,

“Drew” Scott calls helplessly, 

“I've got him, just get to the hospital” Drew says and the doors are shut and Louis is whisked away leaving Harry and Scott distraught and in tears and shock. Their team watches on, everyone is silent. Harry stands with his hands on his hips looking at the ground, he's trying to regain his breathing, he can't do this, he can't lose the love of his life. 

Scott comes over and they both share an intense hug, telling each other everything will be fine. They let go and walk straight to their car, lights and sirens as they speed sir way to the hospital and to Louis. 

 

…..

It's an intense and emotional six hour wait for Louis brothers and Harry. No one moves an inch, Drew still in his blood covered uniform. They sit silently on the chairs in the private waiting room, waiting for any news. Drew was told that he saved Louis life by doing the procedure but as Louis was being taken to trauma he stopped breathing, Drew couldn't go any further and he was escorted to the waiting room with the others, listening to the doctors and nurses as they tried to bring Louis back. That's the last thing he heard, last thing they've been told and no one is handling it very well. 

“Louis Tomlinson?” A Female doctor asks six hours later as she steps into the waiting room.

The boys shoot up out of their chairs.

“Yes?” Scott says his voice raw.

“Is he okay?” Edward asks.

They all wait with bated breath for the news.

The doctor smiles slightly, she's pretty with brown curly hair and green eyes. She's comforting and the boys are thankful.

“He's stable” she says and the boys sigh with relief as they wipe their tears.

“He suffered a collapsed lung and ruptured spleen, he's got six broken ribs, a fractured scull and a crushed knee. The rest is just scrapes and bruises” the doctor says.

“Oh my god” Harry says shocked, Louis is so lucky to still be alive. 

“He's asleep now, we've placed a tube down his throat for now while we keep him sedated for a few more days so his body can recover” the doctor says.

“Can we see him? Can we stay?” Drew asks,

“You can all see him but I can only allow one of you to stay at a time, as it's intensive care. During the day you're all welcome but at night just one” the doctor smiles. 

“Okay, thank you” Edward says. 

“Come on then, I will take you to him” she says.

The boys follow as they are led to a private ward, and to Louis private room. There is one nurses station with 10 nurses around. 

“This is Sammy, she's Louis private nurse while he's here” Doctor green introduces.

“Hi boys, he's doing really well so far, you should be really proud of him” Sammy says smiling brightly.

The boys can't help but smile relieved back at her, Sammy’s cheery demeanour is relaxing to the boys and helps them to loosen up a little.

When they enter Louis room, it's quite big, Louis bed is in the centre and there are two recliners to the side and chairs against the side wall. The equipment and computers are impressive. Louis is lying in bed, navy blue scrubs on and the blanket up to his chest. He has drips and monitors all over him and a tube in his throat, he's covered in s crapes and the boys can only see his arms neck and face. 

“You've still got a little while until visiting hours are up, Sammy will let you know” Doctor green says.

“Thank you! Thank you for saving him” Scott says truthfully.

“I wouldn't have been able to if it wasn't for this one! You did good kid, you should consider moving to the ER” doctor green smiles at Drew.

Drew can't help but smile back and the boys smile and ruffle Drew's hair, thankful for his quick thinking.

Doctor green and Sammy leave the room and the boys migrate to the recliners, Scott sits first with Edward sprawled over his lap and drew takes the one next to them. Harry ops for sitting on the bed at Louis side, the boys watch on as Harry moves Louis fringe off his forehead and holds his tiny hand.

“Drew, thank you for not….for not freaking out like us and….god….just” Scott says as he thinks of what could have been,

“Don't thank me, I was just doing my job I'm just glad I could help” Drew says.

They sit in silence again just trying to calm down from everything.

“Who wants to stay first?” Harry asks.

“I…if it's okay I'd like to go get changed and have a shower” Drew says.

The boys nod, of course, he's still covered in Louis blood.

“I'll do first shift” Edward says.

“He won't wake up for another few days so don't feel guilty you're all not here the night” Drew says.

“Can I do a shift?” Harry asks,

“Not even a question Haz, he's yours as much as ours” Scott says.

“God…when I saw him go over and I couldn't get there” Harry says shaking his head.

“Seeing him on the ground at the bottom got me, he looked lifeless I was so scared” Scott says.

“If you hadn't have been there Drew” Edward says.

“But I was, and he's going to be okay and George will get he book thrown at him” Drew says.

“Is he going to be like okay? How long will he be here? Will he be able to be normal?” Edward asks.

They all look towards Drew expectantly,

“Well, his lung will heal itself over time, his spleen was removed so that just means he's more prone to getting sick and we just have to keep an eye on him more. His ribs will heal fine and his skull too, his knee will take time but he will recover completely it's just” Drew says.

“Just what?” Harry asks,

“It's just a lot of trauma and emotional trauma, it's going to be painful and hard and a few months recovery, I just hope he's mentally prepared, that we all are. He's going to need us and our support, not like we were, I mean proper emotional support” Drew says.

“That's not even a question, of course we will be there for him” Scott says.

“I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here the whole time” Harry says.

“Me too” Edward says.

Drew nods. 

They all just sit back in silence and watch Louis for the next hour, before it's time to leave and Edward makes up a bed to camp out on for the night.

….

“Lets change the antibiotics, give him another day before we wake him” Doctor Green tells Sammy at Louis first check up of the day. 

Sammy nods and gets to changing Louis antibiotics.

“You're keeping him under another day?” Drew asks from the corner of the room. 

It's 8am and like it's been for the last three days, the boys are at the hospital. It was Drew's shift to stay with Louis last night and it was a bit of a rough night. Louis developed a temperature and his stats were all over the place.

The boys all look to Doctor Green for her explanation, they are all dressed in comfy sweats and sweaters and have taken the next few weeks off work to be with Louis. 

“I'm afraid so” Dr Green says.

Drew sighs and runs his hands over his face.

“What does that mean?” Harry asks.

Doctor Green sighs and she sits down on a chair to talk with the boys.

“Overnight, Louis temperature shot up, which means he's developed an infection. This wasn't much of a surprise considering what's happened and the open wounds he suffered but having it happen after three days is cause for concern” Doctor green says.

“How so?” Edward asks.

“Usually an infection presents itself quite quickly and we can get on top of it fast. It seems this One was laying dormant. We can treat the infection, it's just keeping him under for longer puts him at risk too” Doctor green says sympathetically.

“Well can't we just wake him up?” Scott asks.

“Louis body has been through a very horrific trauma, keeping him under gives his body the chance to rest and recover a little, if we wake him to early his pain will be out of control which could cause his body to go into shock, now with the infection their are more risks. If we leave him under too long though, we risk him slipping into a permanent coma” Dr green says.

The boys are silent and stunned as they try to fight their tears, Harry is about to throw something, he just wants Louis to open his beautiful blue eyes. 

“Look, this time tomorrow I promise we will wake him regardless, we will monitor him closely and keep him comfortable okay. He's been doing so well it's just a slight setback. Try not to worry too much” Doctor green says before she's parting Scott on the shoulder and leaving the room.

They all look towards Sammy.

“He's doing so well boys, I promise, like Doctor Green said, it's just a slight setback” Sammy says.

She then leaves the room and the boys look towards Drew.

“It's all true what they said, they aren't hiding anything” Drew says smiling slightly, knowing the boys don't believe what they are being told.

“What if he doesn't wake up tomorrow?” Harry asks.

“He will, Louis is strong and he's a fighter and I know Mum and dad are looking down on him right now, protecting him, give Louis some credit guys. I know he'd tell you what for if he knew you were all doubting him” Drew says smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah you're right, he'd be his right sassy self if he knew what we were thinking” Scott says with a chuckle.

“Remember the time we told him he couldn't jump off the pool rock wall because he was too little?” Edward says smiling.

The boys chuckle.

“I remember that! We came out at 10 at night to see Louis jumping off the wall for the fifth time” Harry laughs.

“I grounded him good for that” Scott says shaking his head.

“And what did he say to you?” Drew asks smiling.

“He said, “I don't care, it was so worth it to prove you all wrong” Scott laughs.

“That's right, and he was only 10” Edward says.

The boys smiles as they remember a young fearless Louis, it's emotional and they just want him back.

“He's going to pull through this and we are all going to be here when he does” Drew says. 

….

“He's choking, help him” Edward says as the doctors rush into the room.

“This is a good sign boys, it means Louis is breathing on his own, he doesn't need the machines anymore” Sammy says.

The boys watch on as the tube in Louis throat is removed and an oxygen mask is placed over his face. Louis doesn't stir further.

“Now we just wait, just give him a chance to wake up” Doctor green smiles as she leaves the room.

The boys relax as much as they can but they watch Louis like a hawk, they don't take their eyes off him again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, thanks so much for all your comments. here is another chapter for you all xxx

Louis wakes to a slow beeping noise, his eyes feel like led and he can't seem to move properly, his whole body is so tired. There is something over his mouth and he doesn't like it,

“Ughhhh” he says.

“Lou?” He hears Edward ask, 

He feels a hand running through his hair and it's comforting.

“We’re right here kiddo” Scott soothes.

Louis finally opens his eyes and comes face to face with the boys, Scott and Drew on his right and Harry and Edward on his left. The comforting hands in his hair are of course Harry's.

Louis reaches for the oxygen masks and pulls it off.

“You need that darling, just leave it on hey” Harry tries.

Tears brim Louis eyes and he shakes his head from side to side.

“You're okay, just relax buddy” Drew says. 

Doctor Green then walks into the room with Sammy, Louis breathing picks up, he doesn't like this, he's sore and doesn't want to be here. 

“Welcome back Louis, I’m Doctor Green how are you feeling?” The Doctor asks. 

“You gave everyone quite a scare their bud” Sammy says when Louis doesn't respond, 

She notices Louis oxygen levels are getting low.

“I'm just going to put this back on you, you need it right now” Sammy says sweetly.

Louis shakes his head no and pushes Sammy away when she tries to put it back on.

“Hey, hey, hey, kid, it's okay, it's okay, nothing's going to happen to you, you're okay” Harry says comfortingly as he leans down closer to Louis.

“I don't like it” Louis chokes out and it breaks the boys hearts. 

“We know buddy, but it's helping you, can you just trust us Lou” Scott tries.

Louis breathing becomes harsher as he struggles.

“Louis, you're running out of breath because you need that on sweetheart, how's about we try the nasal tubes hey, can you do that for us?” Doctor Green asks kindly, her bedside manner becoming soft with Louis, he seems to have that effect in people.

Louis nods is head.

“Good boy baby” Harry says as he kisses Louis head.

The oxygen tubes are then placed in Louis nose and he begins to calm down and breathe better.

“There you go kiddo” Drew smiles.

“Temp?” Doctor Green asks, as Sammy checks Louis blood pressure and stats.

“38.7” Sammy says.

Sammy and Dr green then discuss things that the boys don't understand. Louis is still so tired and feels like utter shit. He tries to sit up.

“Easy there kiddo” Scott says as him and Harry help Louis sit up.

He cries out in pain but he feels like he's going to spew.

“Just take it easy Louis, we need you to stay as still and rested as possible while your body heals” Sammy says sympathetically.

“I'm going to spew” Louis says.

Sammy is quick to hand Harry a sick bag and Louis vomits what little he has in his stomach. Harry rubs his back through it and the boys look worriedly at Doctor Green.

“It's his infection and all the pain relief, he will be like this for a while i’m afraid” she says.

“Make it stop” Louis says when he's done.

“Are you in pain Louis?” Sammy asks.

Louis nods 

“I don't feel good, please make it stop” Louis says, he feel so sick and dizzy and his side is aching. The boys feel so bad they can't make Louis feel better.

“I'll try buddy, just lie back for me” Sammy says as Harry and Scott help lower Louis down.

Louis starts crying, he can't handle this.

“Hey baby, shhhhhh, it's okay, you're okay” Harry says kissing Louis head.

“Harry” Louis whispers.

“I'm right here darling, I'm right here ,I’ve got you” Harry says as Louis latches onto Harry's strong arm, hugging it tightly, it's the best he's going to get. 

He starts feeling sleepy again and his eyes shut without his permission and he passes out.

“He's going to be like this for a while, just have to make sure he's comfortable” Sammy smiles.

“I hate seeing him like this” Scott says.

“You four are the most protective, loving brothers I've ever met and I take it you're the boyfriend” Dr green says smiling at Harry.

“Yeah” Harry blushes.

“Well he's lucky to have you all, your support will go a long way with him, I'm impressed” Doctor green finishes, smiling as she leaves the room.

“She's fond of Louis, she's not normally that nice” Sammy smiles.

The boys all smile back in response.

“It's not hard to become fond of him” Edward says.

“So I can see, I'll look after him boys” Sammy says and she too leaves the room.

The boys take a minute before they are smiling and relaxing.

“Thank fuck he's okay” Drew says.

“I can't believe he handled that so well” Edward says.

“I'm just thankful he woke up, I didn't know what I would have done” Scott says.

“Can I stay tonight?” Harry asks,

The boys all laugh.

“Of course Haz, I think he'd like that” Scott says causing Harry to smile wide, dimples popping. 

……

 

“It hurts so bad” Louis says, he's becoming hysterical.

“Just relax darling, I'm right here” Harry says as he swipes his hand through Louis hair gently, trying to calm him.

“Hey kiddo, I need you to take some deep breaths for me” Sammy comes in to say, her computer outside has been notified that Louis pulse is becoming elevated.

“No….i can’t, it hurts please make it stooooop” Louis cries.

“Harry, he's becoming too hysterical, we need to calm him down, it's spiking his temp and it's not good for his body” Sammy says concerned,

“Shit” Harry says.

Sammy calls another nurse Abby, into the room, instructing her to get some cool washes to help bring Louis temp down.

“Come on Louis, I know it hurts and I know you feel really sick but we just need you to calm down and we can help you, okay sweetheart” Sammy says.

“I can't, it hurts to much” Louis says as his breathing shallows once again.

“Darling, I'm right here can you look at me?” Harry asks.

Louis does and Harry smiles.

“Good boy, come on you can do this” Harry says.

“I need you” Louis says desperately and It breaks Harry's heart.

Harry is in his sweats and T-shirt, he's already taken his shoes off so he doesn't hesitate to climb into bed beside Louis, he brings Louis across his chest, Harry's arm going around his waist and the other around his head, 

“Breathe baby, I'm here, I'm here” Harry tells Louis.

Sammy hooks Louis blood pressure monitor up and Abby walks in with a few washers.

“Okay buddy, were just going to help get your temp down okay” Abby says kindly.

She hands a washer to Sammy and one to Harry, Sammy pulls Louis covers off him, revealing his navy blue hospital Shorts and shirt. Abby starts on Louis legs while Sammy lifts Louis shirt up and cools his back down. Harry runs the washer over Louis face and neck.

“It's so cold” Louis says.

“It's okay Lou, just relax for us” Sammy says.

Louis just cries, he feels like shit, he begins to relax though.

“That's it sweetheart” Abby says.

“Good boy Lou” Harry praises. 

Eventually Louis falls asleep again and his temperature goes down a little, not enough for Sammy’s liking but at least Louis is calm and sleeping soundly.

“You know, it's not usually allowed, sleeping in the patients bed” Sammy smiles at Harry.

“Oh, yeah sorry” Harry blushes as he goes to get up.

“No, no, it's okay, you can stay, Louis is calm with you, we need him calm, just..be gone by 7” Sammy winks and Harry smiles a dimpled smile. 

“Thanks” he says.

“You two are quite cute” Abby says.

Harry chuckles

“Cute?” He teases.

The girls laugh.

“Well Louis is cute, and so adorable, you're more rugged and insanely intimidating if I'm honest” Sammy says.

“Good” Harry says smiling.

“I'll be in again in 15” Sammy laughs and she leaves the room with Abby. Harry smiles holding Louis tightly.


	14. Chapter 14

“Sammy, he just won't stop, I'm worried” Scott says the next night as Louis vomits for the sixth time in an hour.

“I've paged Dr Green, just relax Scotty” Sammy says, trying to calm him down and attend to Louis.

Sammy and Scott have become quite close over the past week to the point Scott has asked her on a date, when Louis is out of the hospital.

“I'm going to die” Louis sobs.

“Ohhhh sweetheart, shhhhh, I promise you, we won't let you die, you're just sick and we're here to help you and I promise you we will” Sammy says running the cool washer over Louis face and neck.

“Here kiddo have some water” Scott says as they sit Louis up slightly and he sips some water. Two minutes later though Louis is throwing it back up.

“I want Harry” Louis cries.

“I know you do kiddo, I'm so sorry, I'm here I'll look after you” Scott says.

“Harry got into bed with him last night, it worked in calming him down” Sammy said.

Scott nods and is in straight away. Holding Louis close.

“I'm here kid, I'm sorry Lou, I'm so sorry” Scott says emotionally. He feels so guilty that Louis is going through this, he should have been protecting him and he didn’t, he failed as his older brother.

Doctor green then rushes in hurriedly.

“Stats?” She asks rushed and concerned.

“Blood pressure is low, temp up again, can't keep anything down, seven vomits in an hour” Sammy relays.

Dr Green nods.

“Hey Louis, do you hurt anywhere?” Dr green asks as she checks Louis breathing.

“Everywhere” Louis chokes.

Medical jargon is thrown around.

“Please make it go away” Louis says.

“I'll try sweetheart, you're being so brave for us. I'm going to give you something to stop you throwing up and then I'm going to change your medication. I'm going to put you to sleep and when you wake up tomorrow you will feel much better okay” Dr green says.

“Promise” Louis asks so innocently and cutely.

Doctor green leans down and smiles at Louis 

“I promise you kiddo, and I don't make promises I can't keep, okay” she says gently.

Louis nods,

“Okay just cuddle up to Scott, relax and I'll make it all better” she says and Louis listens, he relaxes and before he knows it he's fast asleep once again.

“Okay, this is serious, we need to get his temperature to break or we are in trouble” Doctor Green says.

“Is he going to be okay?” Scott asks.

“If we get his temperature to break yes” Doctor Green says.

Doctor green instructs Sammy on what medication to give Louis and more cool washers are brought in. Scott moves Louis so he's in between his legs.

“Okay, Scott I need you to take your pants and shirt off, stay in your boxers and I'm going to do the same with Louis. You keeping him warm with body heat is what we need, it will give his body the chance to cool down and not overheat” Doctor Green says.

Scott doesn't hesitate he's taking his clothes off and Sammy helps with Louis, both of them blushing as Sammy eyes trail over Scotts impressive torso.

Louis oxygen is turned up, he still has his catheter in and monitors and drips on him, so they are careful as they all spend the next few hours cooling Louis down with washers. 

….

The boys all walk back in at 6am, sweats and jumpers along with bags of food for breakfast. 

They come into the room to find Louis between Scotts legs out to the world and Scott leaning against the headboard fast asleep, Sammy is on the end of the bed sitting in a chair and leaning on the bed fast asleep. She stayed long passed her shift last night. Abby is the same on the opposite side to Sammy. Dr Green is at Louis monitors checking them.

“Is everything okay?” Harry asks as he takes in the scene before him. Scott and Louis both undressed to their boxers.

Doctor green smiles.

“Morning boys, it's been a long rough night. But I'm happy to announce that Louis temperature has broken. It took us hours and everyone passed out about an hour ago” she smiles.

“So Louis is going to be okay?” Edward asks,

“Yes, he will spend two more days in intensive care just to make sure, then we will transfer him to a normal ward, he did really well” Doctor Green says.

“Oh thank god” Drew says relieved.

Louis then stirs on the bed. 

He opens his eyes and looks around the room.

“Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?” Doctor Green asks.

“Better” Louis whispers his voice dry.

Doctor Green smiles.

“See, I never break a promise” she smiles and Louis smiles as best as he can.

“Make sure you rest as much as you can, we will try and get some food into you today okay” she says and Louis nods relaxing on Scott, he's exhausted.

Scott's grip tightens on Louis waist as he stirs.

“Kid” he says as he notices Louis awake,

“I feel better” Louis says and Scott smiles, Scott kisses Louis on the side of the head.

“Come have some food Scott” Edward says.

“Is that okay?” Scott asks Louis,

“Yeah” Louis smiles.

“Haz, I have a spot with your name on it” Scott says and Harry smiles his dimple smile.

He swaps spots with Scott who goes to the bathroom before sitting down to eat breakfast.

“How's my boy?” Harry asks,

“Tired, missed you” Louis says as Harry hugs him tightly.

“I missed you too, you're doing so well Lou, I'm so proud of you” Harry says. 

“Louis smiles slightly.

The girls then wake on the bed and they all end up having breakfast together, Louis not eating anything and drifting in and out of sleep. The boys just so thankful he's going to be okay.

…..

“Come on kiddo, I promise you it's just one lap” Edward tries to coax Louis.

“But I'm so sore, I can't do it” Louis says tears in his eyes.

Before Louis can leave intensive care he has to at least be able to walk around assisted. It's Edwards turn to stay overnight and he's trying to help him walk around the ward a little.

“Edward and I are both here and we will help you, we would make you do this if we didn't think you were ready” Sammy smiles.

Louis wipes his tears.

“I'll take your catheter out now, before we start” Sammy says.

She makes quick work of it and Louis is changed into comfy grey sweats and a white sweater, they are now massive on his small frame. Sammy unhooks his drips and oxygen and he's helped up. They go slow but Louis manages a lap around the ward, by the time he's finished he's exhausted and in pain. Sammy gives him some pain relief and he falls asleep.

Edward sighs and sits on the chair next to Louis bed,

“He's doing really well” Sammy says to Edward.

“Yeah, I just….i just hate that he doubts himself, he's come so far and we are all so proud of him” Edward says.

“He knows, he just needs to realise himself, he's been through so much. Has he…talked about what happened?” Sammy asks.

“No, every time we try to bring it up he shuts us down, changes the subject, hasn't even asked about George or what's happened to him” Edward sighs.

“Give him some time, he will eventually open up, he just needs your support” Sammy smiles.

“Yeah, we are always here for him” Edward says. Sammy smiles.

“So, you and Scott huh?” Edward smiles slightly and Sammy blushes.

“Yeah, I….really like him” Sammy says.

“Well that's a first, people don't normally like Scott, he's cold and hard most of the time, except around family and people he's fond of” Edward smiles.

“I think you two make a cute couple” Edward finishes.

“Thank you, I really hope it works out” Sammy replies.

“Yeah you two seem like a good match” Edward says smiling.

Sammy smiles back and leaves the room, hoping Louis has a good night sleep and they can look at sending him to a normal ward in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Louis ends up staying in hospital for a month recovering. The boys alternate their time with him and work there schedules so that someone is always with Louis. It's been a tough road and he hasn't even asked about the case, George or Jax and the boys are getting a little concerned. They are hoping that bringing Louis home will help him. 

Louis injuries are mostly healed, he still has a slight limp in his knee, his ribs are still sore and he's still exhausted a lot. The boys are concerned about Louis getting sick without his spleen to keep his immune system healthy and will do everything they can to make sure he's okay. Going through what they did, nearly losing Louis, has them completely and utterly in overprotection mode and nothing will change that.

“Okay kiddo, that's you done, discharged, I want to see you in a month causing havoc to your brothers understand” Sammy says in jest as she walks in to say goodbye to Louis. He's sitting on the end of the bed waiting for Harry to come and get him. He's dressed in his black sweats and black sweater, white vans on his feet, he still looks pale and skinny to Sammy but Louis has been doing so well and has the all clear to go home. 

“Okay” Louis says sighing.

“What's wrong kiddo, you should be jumping for joy, you're leaving these four walls and heading out into the world again” Sammy smiles.

“I'm scared to leave” Louis says truthfully.

Sammy sits next to Louis on the bed and grabs his hand.

“Why bud?” She asks.

“Cause, I….what if I get sick and die, what if the boys don't like having me home again, what if Harry doesn't want me anymore cause of my scars” Louis asks tears stinging his eyes.

“Ohhh sweetheart, you are not going to get sick and die, you have three terribly over protective brothers who would bring you to Emergency for a cough. The boys will love having you home, they love looking after you Louis, I know they've missed you being around and causing trouble. As for Harry, I think he's utterly and completely in love with you and would cut off his right arm just to prove to you he loves you” Sammy chuckles.

Louis smiles at that.

“I'll be around too, hopefully for s while, I'm always here if you want to talk, about anything, okay!” Sammy says,

“Thanks Sammy, I'll miss you” Louis says and they share a hug.

“I'll miss you too kiddo, but hey! I'll be around for dinner tonight, I'm meeting Drew's girlfriend too” Sammy says,

Louis had no idea Vanessa was down, he can't wait to see her either.

Harry then walks into the room smiling.

“Ready to go home baby?” Harry asks smiling.

“Yeah” Louis nods.

They say their goodbyes and Harry leads Louis out of the hospital. A protective hand on his back.

When Louis sets foot outside the lift on the top floor of the car park he can't help but look up at the sky, its dark and gloomy about to storm but the air is fresh. 

“Okay?” Harry asks as Louis stops to look around.

Louis isn't actually sure if he is okay, he feels strange about it all.

“Yeah” Louis replies.

Harry puts Louis on the front seat and buckles him up tightly.

They begin the drive home and Louis rests his head against the glass window, completely exhausted from just walking out of the hospital.

“Tired?” Harry asks.

“I'm fine” Louis lies.

“The boys have set you up on the couch downstairs in the big lounge area, so you don't have to tackle the stairs, we've got snacks and movies and everything set up for you” Harry says.

“Thanks Haz, you guys didn't have to” Louis says.

“Lou, we are so happy you're coming home, I don't think you understand” Harry says.

“Will you, are you? Can you stay?” Louis asks shyly.

“Was planning on it, if that's okay with you” Harry says.

“Yeah, I, yeah, I want you too, if you won't get sick of me” Louis says chuckling dryly a little

Harry looks towards Louis confused, why would Harry get sick of Louis. He doesn't respond and he pulls up into the Tomlinson driveway. It's just gone midday and Louis is so tired.

Harry parks and gets out of the car and goes to open Louis door, he's helped out of the car, wincing as he steps down from Harry's rover. He's still sore and will be for a while yet.

“Okay?” Harry asks and Louis nods as Harry helps him into the house slowly. It's quiet and Harry leads Louis through the house to the lounge. All the boys are there and there is a huge welcome home Louis sign across the wall.

“Lou!” Edward calls when he sees Louis and Harry walk in.

The boys all turn around smiling.

“Kiddo!”Drew says as he comes over, the boys all cuddle and kiss Louis on the head ruffling his hair, telling him how happy they are that he's home again.

“Alright give the kid some space would you?” He hears Vanessa's voice laugh.

The boys scatter and Vanessa smiles at Louis, she has long brown straight hair and big brown eyes. She's so pretty and the closest thing he's ever had to a Mum. Even though Vanessa has school a lot, she's always here on breaks and as much as she can be, seeing Drew. She's been around for years and Louis has missed her.

“Ness” Louis smiles.

“Hey Hun” she says and holds her arms out, Louis walks over as best he can and collapses in her arms.

Vanessa hugs him tightly and soothes him like only a mum can. Louis holds back his tears and the boys can see Vanessa doing the same.

“Come on Hun, let's get you resting hey” She says and leads Louis to the couch, she lies Louis down on the huge bed like couch and pulls the blanket over him. 

“Comfy?” She asks 

“How about we get these shoes off” Harry says as he comes over and sits on the end of the couch and begins to take Louis shoes off. 

“Are you hungry or thirsty?” Scott asks as the boys come over to the couch.

“No thanks” Louis says around a yawn.

Harry gets in beside Louis and brings him over his chest. Louis is out before Harry's even settled down.

“He's thin and pale, are you sure he was okay to leave the hospital?” Vanessa asks 

“I thought the same thing, I guess we just have to keep a close eye on him” Harry says.

“He's okay guys, he's responding well to the antibiotics, he doesn't need oxygen anymore, we can give him pain relief here and to be honest I think he'd much prefer being here around us” Drew says.

“Yeah, we need to fatten him up though” Edward says.

“Agreed, I feel like I'm going to break him when I hug him” Scott says,

“We need to get him talking too, let him have a few days at home but then we need to talk to him about what happened” Drew says.

They nod and the boys slowly disperse going to get things done as they assume Louis will be asleep for a while. Harry stays with Louis and holds him tightly, so glad he's able to have Louis safe in his arms again.

…..

“We should wake him for dinner” Scott says.

“But he's sleeping peacefully” Harry says.

“He's been out a while, he needs to eat” Edward says.

“Sammy?” Drew asks as she sits down next to Scott at the table.

“How longs he been out?” Sammy asks.

“About six hours” Harry says.

Sammy sighs.

“Did he eat before he went to sleep?” She asks.

“He hasn't eaten all day” Vanessa says.

“We should wake him, he needs to be eating, he's not a healthy weight. Dr Green wanted to talk to you all about it before Louis left but she didn't get the chance” Sammy says.

The boys all look at each other.

“It's fine, it's just, he's very tiny and she wanted you to get him eating good healthy meals again” Sammy says,

“I'll wake him” Harry says as he gets up from the table, he needs Louis healthy and eating properly. 

 

He looks on fondly as Louis lays sprawled out on the lounge, he's got more room to get comfy now he's home. His fringe is falling over his forehead and Harry watches him for a minute, he's just so beautiful and Harry is so in love with his boy. He bends down next to Louis head and swipes Louis Fringe off his forehead.

“Darling” Harry says as he kisses Louis gently on the head.

“Mmmm” Louis stirs and rolls over towards Harry, he doesn't open his eyes though.

“Baby, I know you're tired but you need to wake up for me” Harry says as he kisses Louis again.

“Five more minutes” Louis says cutely.

Harry chuckles.

“I'm afraid not darling” Harry says running his hands though Louis hair.

Louis opens his eyes and Harry smiles at him.

“Hi” Harry says.

“Hi” Louis whispers with a smile.

“We need you to come and eat” Harry says gently.

“You woke me for food? That's not worth it Harry” Louis says like a cranky kitten

Harry laughs a loud laugh. 

“Sorry my darling, come here” Harry says and he picks Louis up like a child and Louis latches onto Harry, wrapping his legs around his waist and latching his arms around Harry's neck. He rests his head in Harry's neck and Harry kisses his head as he walks them back to the dining room

 

“Hey sleepyhead” Scott says.

“Hi Lou!” Sammy smiles.

Louis smiles back but doesn't make a move to let go of Harry. 

Harry goes to put Louis in his chair but Louis latches onto Harry and Harry chuckles, he sits down with Louis straddling him.

“You still tired kiddo?” Vanessa asks concerned. 

“Yeah” Louis says as he goes to close his eyes again as he relaxes on Harry.

“You can go back to sleep after you eat something Lou” Scott says as he dishes up a plate for Louis, it's just take away Chinese but Louis loves Chinese normally. 

“Come on darling” Harry coaxes as he gently turns Louis around on his lap with ease. Louis huffs and rests his head in his hand elbow on the table, Harry hands him a fork and digs into his own dinner. 

Chatter goes back around the table and Louis just plays with his food, he's not hungry and feels so tired, he just wants to go to bed.

“Louis” Scots voice says sternly.

It goes quiet for a second and Louis looks up at Scott. Scott only uses that voice on Louis when he's doing something wrong.

“Eat your dinner” Scott finishes with no room for discussion.

Louis is so tired and he's sore and the last thing he needs is to get in trouble from Scott. Tears prick his eyes. He misses the looks the boys give each other, concerned about Louis reaction. Normally Louis would do as he's told or have some sassy remark before he does. Louis being emotional about being scolded is new. 

“Hey, baby, come on, just a few mouthfuls hey” Harry tries as his grip tightens around Louis waist.

Louis eats five slices of carrot and two pieces of meat before he turns around in Harry's arms and hides his face in Harry's neck. Harry kisses his head and rubs soothing circles on Louis back under his shirt, He passes out a few minutes later. 

“What an earth was that?” Edward asks the stunned table.

“I feel like an asshole” Scott says rubbing his hands over his face as he leans back in his chair.

“He's not going to have a big appetite yet, but at least he ate” Sammy says.

“Yeah but the tears, that's so not like Louis” Drew says.

“I'm going to take him up to bed” Harry says.

“You staying Haz?” Scott asks.

“Yeah, I'll tuck him in and come back down for a while” Harry says.

The boys nod and they get back to finishing dinner, Scott feeling like a jerk for snapping at Louis.


	16. Chapter 16

“Hey kiddo, you okay?” Harry asks as he walks into Louis room, Louis is sitting up on his bay window, head resting against the glass as he watches the snow fall.

“Yeah” Louis smiles.

Louis doesn't know what's wrong with him, he's been home three days and is still sore, still tired and still feels numb, like he can't cope with what happened. Which is so stupid because George didn't kill him and Jax is the one who lost his life but, George, his best friend threw him off a cliff and hated him so much he wanted to kill him. He can't think about it for long or he ends up in a panic attack, he's tried to come to terms with it all, but all that happens is that it all replays over and over and he ends up vomiting and panicking and he can't handle that anymore, blocking it out seems to be working.

Little does Louis know though, that he's been waking Harry up every night with nightmares, Harry has been able to calm Louis in his sleep and settle him but he and the boys want Louis to start talking.

“I've missed you” Harry says.

He saunters over, still in his work clothes, his black shirt unbuttoned to his chest, his tattoos on full display, his jeans sit snug on his amazing thighs and Louis thinks he looks gorgeous. 

“Missed you too” Louis says as Harry takes his holster off and puts in on Louis desk, he makes his way over to Louis and sits next to him. 

“How was your day?” Harry says as he reaches out to move Louis fringe off his forehead, kissing the scar above his eyebrow.

 

“Fine” Louis says a little breathlessly.

They stare at each other for a minute, the sexual tension growing.

“Harry” Louis whispers breathlessly,.

Harry cups Louis cheek,

“I'm right here baby” Harry says.

He leans in close and lets their breaths tingle over each other's lips, Harry can already taste the sweetness of Louis, he craves the feeling of Louis lips on his.

“Uhh” Louis whimpers, he wants Harry to kiss him, to touch him like he used to. Louis knows Harry has been so careful with him and doesn't want to hurt him but Louis needs Harry right now.

Harry leans the rest of the way in and it's instant fire for both of them, the kiss in intense and instantly heated. Harry's tongue goes straight in and Louis responds eagerly. It's been so long since they've been this close.

Harry moves Louis so he's straddling Harry's thighs, he doesn't break the kiss and their hands roam each other, Louis’ find their way to Harry's hair and the back of his head where he pulls. Harry moans loudly before he's standing up and moving them both to the bed, again, never breaking the intense kisses they are sharing. 

Harry hovers over Louis and grinds down on Louis growing hard on, Louis moans and Harry's cock is now fully hard.

“Okay?” Harry pulls back to make sure Louis isn't in pain or upset.

Louis nods frantically. 

Harry smirks and he grabs Louis hand and moves it to the huge bulge in the front of his work pants.

“See what you do to me” Harry says sexily as he moves Louis hand up and down.

Louis brings his other hand to Harry's pants and he unbuttons his jeans, he slides them down with Harry's help leaving Harry in his boxers.

Louis then sits up and Harry lies down. Louis pulls the front of Harry's boxers down revealing Harry's hard, huge, pink length. Louis holds in his gasp at how big and perfect Harry is.

“Baby” Harry moans.

Louis reaches for Harry's length and pumps a few times before he's circling his tongue around Harry's length and taking him down. The moans released from Harry are intense and Louis is so proud that he's the one making Harry feel like this. 

“Fuck darling, your mouth” Harry moans as he arches off the bed.

Louis continues his sucking and pumping, he deep throats Harry a few times and he has Harry writhing on the mattress. 

“I'm going to come, baby” Harry says 

Louis doesn't move, instead he takes down Harry's entire load and Harry has never had an orgasim so intense. He sees stars as he comes down Louis throat.

Harry tastes so sweet and salty, Louis swallows and pulls off Harry who's catching his breath back. Harry doesn't take a second before he's then launching himself at Louis and hovering over him again.

He makes quick work of Louis sweats and boxers. Louis length is hard and leaking pre come, Harry is very impressed with Louis length, considering how tiny he is. Harry brushes his hand over Louis cock causing Louis to shudder, he the brings his fingers to Louis mouth.

“Suck” Harry says darkly.

Louis does as he's told and they hold eye contact, Harry getting hard at the sight again.

“Such a good boy for me” Harry says, he takes his fingers from Louis mouth, trailing spit down his lips, Louis looks sinful and Harry can't wait to wreck him further. Harry brings his wet fingers to Louis tight rim and circles, making Louis breathless. He then kisses Louis as he slowly inserts one finger, Louis is tight, Harry's pretty certain he's never done this before and Harry likes it that way.

“Ugh” Louis says, he's feeling pain yet it feels nice,

“Ive got you, so good for me Lou” Harry whispers as they kiss again. 

Louis is letting out little breathy moans and Harry inserts another finger, Louis arches off the bed at the intense feeling.

“Harry” Louis chokes.

“Mmmmm you feel so fucking good baby” Harry tells Louis.

They kiss passionately until Harry flicks his long finger inside Louis and hits his spot.

“Fuck” Louis cries out. 

“Mmmm that's it, right there, feels good doesn't it Lou” Harry says smirking as he kisses behind Louis ear and down his neck.

“Mmmm” Louis moans.

“Were not going further tonight darling, I want you to come like this” Harry says causing Louis to moan again.

Louis is on cloud nine, he's breathless, needy and Harry is the only one who can make him feel like this, he loves Harry and his fingers are magic.

“Harry, I'm, im “ Louis chokes.

“Good boy, let me see that pretty little face when you come” Harry says as he licks all the way up Louis neck over his ear and reaches his lips. They snog the life out of each other as Louis comes hard and fast seeing stars. 

 

When he comes down from his high he's cuddles to Harry's side. Harry is warm and running his fingers up and down Louis back.

“Okay?” Harry asks smiling as Louis looks up at him.

“Yeah” Louis smiles.

“I love you” Harry says.

“I love you too Harry” Louis smiles.

Harry kisses Louis head and brings him back down across his chest where they stay silent for a while just holding each other close.

…

“Take it easy kiddo” Drew says as Louis comes down the stairs slightly breathless.

“Someone should be helping you up and down those stairs Louis, doctors orders” Scott scolds gently.

“Sorry” Louis says innocently.

Scott and Drew look at each other, Louis is becoming so submissive and agreeable, don't get the boys wrong, there is nothing wrong with it but usually Louis would say a snarky comment back or at least roll his eyes.

“What time is Harry coming?” Drew asks,

“Around 6” Louis says as he limps his way towards the kitchen.

“Are you feeling okay?” Scott asks.

It's a loaded question and Louis knows it but he's not going to answer it truthfully, he's not going to release any of his pent up worries, frustration and he doesn't want to talk about anything.

“I'm fine, just a bit tired” Louis says.

“Lou, you're still recovering you're going to be tired for a while. We don't want you pushing yourself do you understand” Drew says.

“Yeah, I get it, Sammy said I was fine to go to Harry's” Louis says as he grabs a water from the fridge.

“We aren't just talking about Harry's, we've noticed you're doing to much kid, especially when we are at work, we don't want you doing housework, walking up and down the stairs, we don't want you leaving the house either” Scott says.

“I'm not doing to much, I'm doing what I normally did, you always used to get mad when you had to remind me to do my chores and now you're getting mad that I'm doing them?” Louis says frustratedly.

“You're not up to doing them, you're going to end back up in hospital and you've only been out a week.You don't have a spleen Louis and that means you're at risk of sickness and infection, more than most people” Drew says.

“Fine I'll live my life in a bubble then, I won't go out and I won't do anything, just in case I break” Louis says.

“That's not what we meant kid” Scott says.

“It's fine, I get it, sorry” Louis says as he walks away from the boys to the lounge. He doesn't want to disappoint the boys, he doesn't want to be a burden on them and he's so tired of everything he just wants to forget about it all and move on but, he can't seem to stop the nightmares and the flashbacks and it's started taking its toll. 

“Hey boys” Harry says as he enters the kitchen, he's changed from his work clothes to his sweats and police hoodie, he's wearing a baseball cap and looks hot as. 

“Hey Haz” Drew sighs.

“What's up?” Harry questions.

“Nothing at all, it's just.. Louis acting….well weird” Drew says,

“Weird how?” Harry asks,

“Have you noticed he's, very agreeable and submissive lately?” Scott asks.

“Well yeah in the bedroom” Harry says winking.

“Not in the bedroom Harry Jesus, we don't want to hear about your sex life with our little brother” Drew says shaking his head with a chuckle.

Harry smirks.

“We are being serious Haz” Scott says.

Harry stops his joking around as he sees Scott looking upset.

“I mean, I've noticed he's quieter, and he won't talk about anything, he's more withdrawn” Harry says.

“Exactly and he is doing everything he's told, we told him off for coming down the stairs alone and he said sorry” Drew says.

Harry looks confused.

“Well, I'll talk to him but I think he's obviously still shaken up from everything, he's still coming to terms with what's happened and the nightmares don't help” Harry says.

“Nightmares?” Scott asks.

“Yeah, he's still having them, he's not throwing up though, I don't actually think he knows as I settle him before he wakes, but it's nearly every night” Harry says.

Scott and Drew sigh.

“Do you think we should find someone for him to see?” Drew asks.

“Like a shrink?” Scott asks.

“Yeah like a counsellor or something? Someone he can talk to” Drew says.

“Well he can talk to us” Harry says.

“Yeah but he won't” Drew says.

The boys take in Drew's words and before they can respond Louis is walking back into the kitchen.

“H” Louis beams and Harry is quick to smile at his gorgeous boy. He walks over and picks Louis up, placing him on the bench and standing between his legs,

“How's my boy?” Harry asks kissing Louis head.

“Good, I like your hat” Louis smiles.

Harry smiles his big dimpled smile.

“Alright lover boys, off you go before you make us all sick” Scott laughs.

Harry laughs and turns around so Louis can climb on his back. 

“Bye boys see you tomorrow” Harry says as he grabs Louis bag off the counter.

“Buy Lou” Scott and Drew say.

“Bye!” Louis replies.

Harry carries Louis with ease to his rover and buckles him in tightly.

He runs over to his side, it's so cold outside, he gets into the car and starts it, turning the heater on high.

“Cold?” Harry asks Louis who has no coat.

“Freezing” Louis says shivering.

Harry reaches over the back and grabs his police jacket, laying it over Louis. Louis smiles towards Harry.

When they pull up at Harry's they migrate to Harry's room where he has the fire on in the corner, ready for Louis. 

 

Louis gets on the bed and snuggles into Harry's blankets, his smell engulfing Louis and he feels so safe. 

“What would you like to do today?” Harry asks smiling as he takes his cap off and slides into bed next to Louis.

“I don't mind” Louis says as he pulls himself closer to Harry, so they are laying side by side.

Harry smirks.

“I can think of a few things I'd like to do” he says darkly.

Louis swallows hard 

“Yeah?” Louis replies.

“Yeah” Harry says as he grips Louis cheek with his hand and pulls Louis for a kiss, the kiss is soft and slow at first before the sexual tension gets to much, Louis feels the fire creep through his body and he moans into Harry's mouth.

Harry loves making Louis so pliant and submissive in the bedroom and when he causes Louis to moan it gets him even more worked up. 

“Mmmmm baby” Harry says his voice raspy.

They continue to kiss and taste each other, 

“Let me touch you, let me make you feel good” Harry says sexily as he kisses down Louis neck.

Louis nods his head, letting out a slight moan.

Ever so slowly they take each other's clothing off, appreciating every small detail of each other's bodies.

“Fuck darling, you are so delicious” Harry says after he's taken Louis pants all the way off.

Harry is completely naked but Louis still has his shirt on. Harry slowly reaches out to take it off but Louis pulls back from their kiss.

“I…..I” Louis tries, he doesn't like his scar.

“Shhhhhhh, you're beautiful Louis, trust me to look after you” Harry says.

Louis has shaky hands but he does trust Harry and he wants Harry so badly. He slowly nods his head and Harry lifts his shirt off.

Louis scar on his left side is still red and harsh, it long from just under his peck to just below his belly button. Harry thinks it's a sign of bravery and strength and he thinks Louis looks beautiful.

“You're stunning darling, god I'm going to fucking wreck you” Harry says as he hovers over Louis. 

Louis moans loudly as Harry dives in and explores his mouth with his tongue.

Harry slowly opens Louis up with his long fingers, Louis letting out breathy moans as Harry teases him, touching his special spot then backing off. Harry is so far gone for Louis, he can't wait to feel him, feel inside his tight little hole, listen to Louis come undone as Harry makes love to him hard and fast.

 

“Harry” Louis pants, he's ready he just wants Harry so bad.

“You want me darling, want me inside you” Harry says, his voice deep and dominating.

“Yes” Louis whispers as he looks Harry in the eyes.

Harry isn't going to last long, he's imagined this moment for months and now he gets Louis all to himself, he's all Harry's and Harry wants to treasure him and remember ever moment.

Harry hovers over Louis and places the tip of his huge hard cock at Louis rim.

“I don't want to hurt you, tell me to stop if you need me to” Harry says seriously.

Louis nods his head in understanding.

“I'll be so gentle with you” Harry says and he pushes slowly inside Louis tight heat. It burns and Louis tightens his grip on Harry's biceps.

“Doing so well baby” Harry encourages as he goes deeper. 

When he's all the way in Harry leans back from Louis neck and looks Louis in the eyes.

“I love you darling, you're all mine now” Harry says as he kisses away the few tears Louis let slip” 

“I love you Harry” Louis whispers breathlessly. He's starting to adjust and it feels so good.

Harry begins to move and they both moan as he does, it feels amazing and both boys let go and enjoy each other and this special moment together. Harry starts of slow but picks up the pace and soon he has Louis withering below him, moaning his name breathlessly, Harry is going fast but he can't seem to control himself and Louis is enjoying it. 

Soon enough they are both near their climaxes. 

“Harry, I need to come, uh” Louis moans, his eyes glassy.

“Baby, me too, I want to see you come for me” Harry says.

Louis can't hold it and releases, spilling white ropes all over his chest. Harry loses it at the sight and follows suit, coming hard.

“Fuck, Louis, Louis, fuck” Harry chants.

When they've both come down from their highs Harry collapses beside Louis and they curl up together, no words are needed as the lie in each other's arms, not caring if they are sticky just wanting to hold each other close.


	17. Chapter 17

They get up an hour later and go to head for the shower. As Louis gets up off the bed he stumbles, his legs like jello and his side aches.

“Woah, I gotcha” Harry says as he catches Louis and steadies him.

“Sorry” Louis says as he straightens up

“Don't be, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Harry asks concerned.

“No I'm fine, I'm fine” Louis lies. He is no way going to tell Harry he's sore, he'd never have sex with him again.

Harry doesn't look convinced though and he keeps his hand on Louis back as he leads him into the shower.

As they wash each other a sense of love, trust and protectiveness washes over them both and Harry feels so at home with Louis, he wants this forever. Louis feels so safe and loved with Harry and he doesn't want it to end. He doesn't even think of his scar and how Harry can see it, in this moment it doesn't matter, Harry has accepted him and that's all that matters to him. Harry vows to protect Louis and keep him safe and loved forever.

Harry cooks them dinner, Louis laughing as he watches Harry dance around the kitchen sillily, Louis is perched on the kitchen bench dressed in his grey sweats and Harry's oversized police academy hoodie. It swarms him and Harry can't get enough of Louis cuteness. 

“Are you laughing at my dancing?” Harry admonishes.

“I love your dancing” Louis giggles and Harry smiles widely at him,

He dishes up the stir fry he's made and helps Louis off the counter, kissing his head as he leads him to the table. They sit and Harry digs in to his dinner as Louis plays with his a while, taking a few bites here and there. 

Harry eyes him as he eats, concerned.

“You know kid, I'm here if you want to talk to me” Harry says seriously as he takes a sip of his water.

“About what?” Louis asks avoiding eye contact.

“About anything you want to talk about, absolutely anything” Harry says.

“I…I know” Louis nods.

“Have you, decided if you're going to go back to school?” Harry asks Louis.

Louis places his fork down on his plate, the boys have been trying to get Louis to make a decision on if he's going back or continuing school at home. He just doesn't want to think about it.

“Um no, I dunno” Louis says looks down at his hands. 

“Well you've still got a month or so left before you need to decide, don't rush your decision” Harry says, he doesn't want Louis going back to school, wants him safe at home.

“Yeah” Louis says.

“Can you eat a few more mouthfuls for me baby?” Harry asks as Louis doesn't make a move to eat again.

“I'm done, I'm not hungry anymore” Louis says. 

“Lou” Harry tries.

“Harry, Sammy and the boys are already on my back, please don't start” Louis says upset.

“Kid, I'm not starting anything, I want you healthy and eating, I know it's tough but I'm here and I want to help you” Harry says sincerely.

“I just wish you and the boys would lay off ” Louis says.

“Why?” Harry asks.

Louis sighs,

“It's not their job, it's a Mum and Dads job” Louis says quietly 

“I don't understand? The boys care about you more than any Mum and dad I know” Harry says.

“They just, I just” Louis shakes his head before he says anything else.

He doesn't really remember his parents, he remembers snippets of how his mum smelt and how she used to cuddle him when he was sick and with what happened he just wants someone to cuddle him and kiss him and tell him everything is going to be okay. Like his mum used to do. The boys aren't overly affectionate with Louis and he's found the last month really hard, found he was craving something that none of the boys gave him, he'd never tell anyone though, he'll suck it up and deal with it. 

“Baby, come here”Harry says as he moves his seat back and holds his arms out for Louis. 

Louis does what he's asked and Harry pulls him onto his lap so Louis is straddling him.

“I understand you miss your parents, I know you got bullied a lot for not having them around when you were younger, but those brothers of yours would walk to the end of the earth for you. They would do anything for you. If there is something you want from them you just need to ask” Harry says gently.

Louis is quiet, he would never ask the boys for more affection, he wouldn’t know how and he doesn't want to appear weak in front of them. He just wants his mum right now, she would do it without question, without having to be asked, without Louis feeling like a failure. 

Louis nods in understanding towards Harry, 

“I'm still not hungry” Louis says cutely and Harry smirks back at him.

“Not even for me?” Harry asks and Louis breaks out into a huge grin that Harry reciprocates. 

They then spend the rest of the night curled up under the blankets making love. 

….

Louis can hardly move the next morning, his body aching, 

“Baby, time to get up, I've made breakfast” Harry says as he comes in to try to rouse Louis. He's been asleep all morning, he had a bit of a rough night with nightmares so Harry let him sleep longer.

“H” Louis whimpers.

“Shit, Lou, what's wrong” Harry asks turning instantly concerned.

“Nothing I just, my side hurts a bit” Louis says trying to play it off, 

“Okay, can you move?” Harry asks gently.

Louis sits up but hides the pain as best he can.

“I'll help you downstairs and we can get you some pain relief okay” Harry says.

Louis nods, 

Harry helps him out of bed, Louis is still in Harry's sweats and hoodie. And they make their way downstairs slowly. If Louis doesn't suck this up, Harry is never going to touch him again and the boys won't let him come over anymore.

“I'm fine H, must of just slept on my side funny” Louis says smiling as he sits at the table, trying to convince Harry.

Harry seems to relax a bit.

“Are you sure?” He asks.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry I'm totally fine now” Louis lies.

“Okay well I've made you pancakes, my special recipe” Harry smiles 

Louis smiles back and they both dig in, Louis eats two pancakes so he doesn't raise suspicion to Harry and Harry doesn't scold him for not eating,

It seems to work and Louis is relieved, 

“I have to go into work today to pick up some things, would you like to come with me?” Harry asks as the make their way back into Harry's room to shower.

“Yeah, I'd like that” Louis says smiling.

“I'd like that too” Harry says back.

After a shower Louis dresses slowly in his black skinnies and navy blue sweater, he puts his vans on and a beanie and Harry thinks he's hot as fuck and has to control himself before he rips Louis clothes off and takes him again.

Harry puts his black skinny jeans, academy hoodie and his work cap on he looks so fit and Louis can't help but linger his eyes on Harry. 

When they pull up to the station, butterflies set in Louis stomach. It's really the first time he's been out since the accident.

“Lets go kiddo, we won't be long I promise” Harry smirks.

They get out of the car and Harry is quick to grab Louis hand in his as he leads him to the offices at the back, they are both stared at, mostly in awe that Harry is holding hands with someone and is showing emotion and affection.

“Boss” a few of the boys greet Harry as they pass, eyes lingering and smiling at Louis, Louis smiles back as Harry greets his team and makes his way into his office. He sits Louis on the couch while he goes to his desk to gather some things.

Louis sits on the couch watching Harry in work mode, he isn't quite used to Harry's work demeanour and it's extremely intimidating. He witnesses Harry yelling at people, swearing and being cold and hard. Louis doesn't like it very much but he understands Harry is different at work.

Harry notices Louis flinching occasionally when he raises his voice. When he ends his latest phone call he comes and sits next to Louis on the couch.

“I'm sorry for scaring you baby” Harry says gently as he kisses Louis head.

“It's fine, you're just different at work” Louis says smiling.

Harry smirks.

“I'm not nice to everyone, you have to be special” Harry winks.

Louis smiles widely.

“I like that you're nicest to me” Louis says cutely.

Harry laughs.

“You're my favourite” Harry says kissing Louis nose.

Louis smiles and Harry gets up.

“Ten minutes, promise” Harry tells Louis who goes back to playing a game on Harry's phone.

“I don't mind” Louis says.

Harry admires his boy for a few minutes before he's interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Hey Haz!” A Sultry voice says.

Louis looks up to see a very handsome man, he's dressed in a suit and tie and has slight scruff on his chin. He's 6 foot and brown eyes and brown hair. 

“Dan! Wholly shit, what are you doing here?” Harry asks. His cold demeanour dropping instantly and his smile taking over his face. He goes over to hug the dam guy.

“Just passing through, handing over a case. Was hoping I would run into you” Dan says smiling, 

Louis watches the interaction closely, they are very touchy with one another and Louis doesn't like it, he's instantly jealous.

“yeah, it's my day off, just had some stuff to do. You're looking great!” Harry says happily

“Thanks man, you're looking amazing as always” the guys says sheepishly.

Harry laughs.

“Are you free? Want to grab lunch?” Dan asks.

“Yeah, yeah I'd love that” Harry says and Louis heart sinks, its like Harry has forgotten him.

Dan then turns to Louis as he notices him on the couch. Harry follows Dans eyes.

“Oh sorry, Dan this is Louis, Louis this is Dan” Harry says.

Dan smiles at Louis.

“It's nice to meet you kid, you're Scott's little brother aren't you!” He asks clicking his fingers in realisation.

“Yeah” Louis says quietly.

“You look so much like him” Dan says and Louis smiles half heartedly.

“Do you want to come to lunch Lou?” Harry asks.

“Um no thanks can you drop me home?” Louis says.

“Sure kiddo” Harry says before he's turning back to Dan. “The pub, in an hour?” Harry asks.

“Sounds great! See you then. Bye kid” Dan says as he leaves, eyes lingering on Harry.

“So he's special then?” Louis asks.

Harry looks at him confused, like he's completely forgotten the conversation they just had together.

“Never mind” Louis says shaking his head.

It's quiet between the two while Harry finishes up his work, the drive to Louis is silent and Louis is so upset. There has to be something going on between Harry and Dan.

“So who's Dan?” Louis asks breaking the silence. 

“Just an old friend” Harry says.

“He looked more than like an old friend H” Louis says nonchalantly. 

Harry coughs awkwardly.

“Oh right” Louis says realising they dated and probably slept together too.

“There is nothing going on with us Louis, things ended years ago between us” Harry says.

Louis holds back his tears and just nods. How can Harry think it's okay to go to lunch with his Ex, and agree to it when your now boyfriend is around. And to top it all off, Harry didn't even introduce Louis as his boyfriend. 

“How long were you together?” Louis manages.

Harry looks at Louis and sighs.

“Two years, we lived together for a bit” Harry says.

Louis breath gets caught in his throat, they had a serious, long relationship together and the way Harry's face lit up when he saw Dan concerns Louis.

Louis doesn't reply and as soon as Harry pulls up into his driveway he's out the door, not even wanting to say goodbye.

“Lou!” Harry says before he closes the door.

Louis stops and stares.

“I love you, I'll see you tonight okay” Harry says.

Louis doesn't respond, instead he shuts the car door and walks inside as Harry drives off.

“Haz not coming in?” Scott asks as he sees Louis walk passed the lounge to get to the stairs.

“Nope” Louis says.

“Kid?” Scott says.

Louis turns to him, Drew and Edward, they are all on the couch watching TV together. his side is really aching and Louis just wants to rest.

“What happened?” Drew asks.

“Nothing, Harry has a lunch date with some Dan guy” Louis mumbles,

“What? Dans back in town? No way! That's awesome” Scott says.

“Oh I love Dan! Let's have him over for dinner” Drew says,

“Yeah I'll call him now” Scott says smiling

Louis watches as they all go crazy if this Dan guy, Louis is upset, first Harry now the boys. He shakes his head and goes for the stairs.

“Hey kiddo, I'll help you “ Edward says as he comes over to Louis.

“I don't want help” Louis says angrily.

“Lou” Edward tries,

“Go away Edward” he says and the boys watch Louis hobble up the stairs.

“Maybe he and Harry had a fight” Drew says.

“Maybe its Dan” Edward says.

“Dan? Why would Louis be mad at Dan? He's great” Scott says.

Edward shrugs and the boys plan to have Dan over for dinner the next night.

Louis makes it to his room in pain and tears. He feels like he's not good enough already and now he's met Harry's Ex who, is taller, musclier, more handsome and everything Louis isn't. If he was feeling bad about himself before, he's worse now. Louis changes into his pjs, his checkered red and navy pants and a navy sweater, and he hops into bed. His side is killing him and having to hide it from Harry has exhausted him. Louis falls to sleep with the thoughts of how much of a burden he is, how he's weak and not good enough for anyone.


	18. Chapter 18

“Haz, so glad you could make it” Dan says as Harry sits at the table, with his beer.

“Of course! It's so good to see you!” Harry says smiling.

“You too, you haven't changed, still as sexy as hell” Dan says.

“What, you hoped I'd be fat and ageing badly since we broke up?” Harry smirks. 

“Well I was kinda hoping” Dan says and they both laugh.

“So how long are you in town?” Harry wonders taking a sip of his beer.

“Three weeks, handling over a homicide on the border” Dan says.

Harry nods in understanding.

“Scotty asked me to dinner tomorrow night with the boys, will you be there?” Dan then asks.

“Yeah, I practically live there now” Harry says smiling.

“Okay, which one do you have your claws in on” Dan chuckles.

Harry smiles his goofy smiles.

“Wow, big bad Harry Styles is smitten, he's got it bad, who is it? Drew?” Dan asks,

“Drew is straight and so are Edward and Scott” Harry says shaking his head.

“Oh my god, it's the kid? The one in your office?” Dan says flabbergasted.

“His name is Louis and yeah, it's him” Harry says.

“Wow, Haz, I mean, I know you like to be the dominant one but I didn't expect you to have to go that young” Dan says.

“It's nothing to do with his age” Harry says simply, 

“How old is he” Dan asks.

“He's 17” Harry sighs and Dan whistles in response.

“Well at least he's legal” Dan laughs.

“Shut it” Harry says smirking.

“How long have you been together?” Dan asks.

“Its new, very new” Harry says.

“So you're happy then? With Louis?” Dan asks as he finishes his beer.

“Very” Harry says seriously.

Dan sighs.

“Okay then, that's all that matters” Dan says, 

Harry senses there is more to this conversation, more to the reason why Dan is back in town. He doesn't push it though and they end up avoiding the topic of Harry's relationship and talking about old times, laughing and joking. They spend six hours at the pub and it's dinner time when they leave, Harry declining Dans offer back to his place for Shepard Pie. He wants to get home to see Louis. 

Harry climbs in the rover and pulls out his phone, Louis hasn't even called or messaged which is strange. 

“Hi darling, have you eaten? I was thinking Thai?” Harry writes.

“No thanks, I'm not hungry, just having an early night, already in bed” Louis replies.

Harry looks at the clock and sees its only 7pm he hopes Louis is okay.

Harry dials Scotts number and he picks up after two rings.

“Hey Haz, you coming here?” Scott asks, used to seeing Harry practically living there.

“Yeah I was, Louis said he hasn't eaten but he's in bed?” Harry questions.

“Yeah, won't come down, wouldn't eat and has been sleeping all day, Drew's a little worried” Scott says.

“Okay, I'll be there soon. Want Thai?” Harry asks as he starts the car.

“Yep sounds good! See you soon” Scott says and hangs up,

Harry drives to Louis in the hopes he's okay and not getting sick again.

… 

Harry and the boys eat, discussing Dan and dinner tomorrow, it's 10pm by the time Harry makes it to Louis room. Louis is not expecting Harry at all, he thought he would go home, so when Louis comes out of the bathroom after throwing up after a nightmare, he's surprised to see Harry.

“Woah, you okay?” Harry asks concerned, 

“Fine” Louis mutters,

Harry knows he's not fine, Louis is pale and sweaty and looks exhausted. Harry knows he's just thrown up.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Harry asks.

Louis shrugs and hops back into bed.

Harry strips to his boxers and gets in behind Louis he pulls Louis to his chest and cards his hands through Louis sweaty hair.

“Kiddo, I think it's time we talked about this, about what Happened with….with Jax and George” Harry says gently.

He feels Louis stiffen 

“I don't want to talk about it. Jax is dead, George killed him, then tried to kill me. It is what it is” Louis says trying to sound nonchalant.

“Yeah and that's a lot to deal with and a lot to talk about” Harry says.

“What's there to talk about, it's all happened I have to move on” Louis shrugs.

“Kid, you can't even sleep a whole night without waking from nightmares, you aren't eating, you're hiding you pain and trying to rush your recovery. There is plenty to talk about. You haven't even asked what's happening to George” Harry says.

“Oh I'm terribly sorry I didn't ask about poor George, how long he's going to spend behind bars what a terrible friend I am, just add it to the list of Louis fuck ups” Louis says.

“That's not what I meant Louis, you know i didn't mean that its just….. he's only going to Juvy, he's only going away for a few years, two at most without parole” Harry says and he regrets it as soon as he says it, he's just frustrated Louis is closing off and trying to deal with everything himself. 

Louis closes his eyes, this is why he didn't want to ask, didn't want to know because now he has to deal with George getting out in a few years. If George was 18 he wouldn't have gotten off but because he's underage.

“Whatever, I don't want to talk about it I'm tired” Louis says.

“Sorry, kiddo, I know, I'm sorry” Harry says and he brings Louis closer kisses his head and they fall asleep together. Louis trying to forget this whole conversation.

…..

The next morning Louis sleeps well passed noon.

“Something's wrong, he's showing signs of another infection” Drew says.

“What? Are you sure? Maybe he's just tired” Edward says worriedly.

“He's slept pretty much an entire day” Drew says.

“Yeah but, he's been with Harry, he might have been tired from that” Scott says winking at Harry who smirks.

“Not that tired, surely” Edward says.

“He had a few nightmares last night, threw up twice, thinks I didn't wake up” Harry says. 

The boys sigh.

“And he had a sore side the other morning, couldn't move but then when he got up said he was fine, just slept funny” Harry says.

“Should we take him to get checked out?” Edward asks.

“Drew can check him over, Sammy will be here soon ill get her to look at him too” Scott says.

“I think I fucked up last night” Harry says.

The boys look at him, questioningly.

“I said he needed to start talking to us and I may have told him about George only getting two heads in juvey without parole” Harry says sheepishly.

“Shit” Scott says.

“Well he had to find out sooner or later” Drew says.

“Yeah but does he know it was because of Edward?” Scott asks.

“No I left that bit out, I didn't think he was that equipped to handle me telling him his brother got his best friends murderer a better deal that he himself would have gotten” Harry sighs.

“Fuck, I don't want to do this to him” Edward says.

They then hear Louis enter the kitchen, looking worse for ware.

The boys all greet Louis good morning and Louis greets them back 

“You walked down the stairs alone again” Edward scolds.

“Sorry” Louis replies as Harry comes over to kiss him on the forehead.

Louis leans into Harry, needing his love and comfort right now,

“We are making lunch, can we get you some breakfast?” Drew asks.

“Nah, I can get it” Louis says as he leaves Harry's side and goes to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

The boys notice Louis is limping.

“Lou, can you let Drew look you over after breakfast please” Edward says.

Louis turns around to face the boys as he takes a sip of his water.

“Why?” Louis asks confused. 

“Because we've asked you to, end of story” Scott says.

Louis sighs.

“Whatever” he says under his breath as he goes to leave the kitchen.

“Hold up kiddo, what are you eating?” Harry asks,

“Nothing” Louis says and walks out.

“What the hell was that?” Drew asks as Louis leaves. 

“Louis William, come back here now” Scott booms.

Louis appears in the doorway, trying to prepare himself for another scolding.

“Sit down at the bench right now and tell me what you want to eat” Scott says demandingly.

“I don't want anything to eat” Louis replies.

“I don't actually care that you're not hungry Louis, you're eating, now sit down” Scott says firmly.

Louis holds back his tears and tries to calm his breathing, he hates being yelled at and would normally yell back and then him and Scott would fight and then Louis would get grounded and they would make up in a few days. He doesn't want to do that now though, is too tired and exhausted.

The boys all look between Scott and Louis waiting for the fight to start, waiting for a sassy remark from Louis and for them both to explode. It doesn't come though and they all watch on as Louis holds back tears, sits up at the stool next to Harry and plays with the sleeves of his shirt.

They all look at each other confused, Scott is dumbstruck and it takes him a second to kick into gear and get Louis something to eat. He makes Louis scrambled eggs and it's an awkward silence as Scott cooks. 

Louis eats half his bowl before he pushes it away and walks upstairs alone, without uttering another word.

When Sammy arrives her, Drew and the boys head up to Louis room, they find him sitting at his bay window, freshly showered, wearing grey sweats and a white jumper, he has no socks on his feet though and Harry wants to scold Louis for it. 

“Hey kid, let's get you checked over hey” Sammy says smiling at Louis.

Louis sighs and comes to sit on the end of his bed next to Harry. Edward and Scott take Louis seat at the bay window and they all watch on as Drew and Sammy check Louis over.

Louis winces a few times when Drew brushes over his side and he tries to hide it but he can't.

“Alright we are all done” Sammy says as she hops up.

“Great, can I be left alone now?” Louis asks.

“Sure kiddo” Drew says as the boys all exchange glances, they all leave, apart from Harry.

“I'm just going to talk to the boys real quick, I'll be right back” Harry says kissing Louis on the head and leaving the room. 

“His temp is up and something is going on with his side” Sammy says.

“His body is tired and he needs to be eating more and resting so he can recover and whatever is happening doesn't get out of hand” Drew says.

“Okay, so he's not allowed out and can stay in bed” Scott says.

“I'll break the news to him then” Harry says.

“We've got Dan coming in a few hours, we've got a few things to do” Drew says.

“I've got Louis, I won't leave him” Harry says smiling.

The boys all Thank Harry and they go their separate ways.

Louis is back at his window when Harry returns, Harry knows it's his favourite spot.

“You need socks on your feet” Harry says pointedly as he goes to Louis draw and grabs them out.

“I don't feel like wearing socks right now” Louis sighs.

“Well, you're getting sick again and we need to keep you warm” Harry says.

“I'm not getting sick I'm fine” Louis huffs out.

Harry ignores Louis and puts the socks on, grabs a blanket and sits up on the window with Louis, he sits behind Louis pulling him close to his chest. Resting the blanket over he top of them both,  
They sit in silence just looking out the window 

“I don't want to talk about it” Louis says, knowing Harry wants him to.

“I know….but sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do” Harry says.

Louis sighs.

“Maybe later” Louis says.

“Have I done something wrong? Are you upset at me?” Harry questions Louis, he's been a little distant and Harry is a bit worried.

Louis doesn't answer, he just relaxes on Harry's chest and looks out the window.

“Louis, talk to me, I want to fix whatever I've done, please, we can't have a relationship if we don't communicate with each other” Harry says gently.

Harry is right though, so Louis starts talking.

“I'm upset you went out with your Ex boyfriend, whom you lived with and had a pretty serious relationship with, I'm upset you didn't even ask me and more upset that you think there was nothing wrong with it. To top it all off you introduced me as Scott's little brother, like I'm an embarrassment to you and you don't want people to know we are together” Louis says in a rush.

“Louis! Darling, I'm so sorry I…..I didn't even think and I'm so sorry for that” Harry says.

“Okay” Louis sighs.

“Louis baby, you mean the absolute world to me, I'm in love with you! I haven't seen Dan in over a year and it was a surprise. I have no feelings for him anymore, I promise” Harry says.

“Why did you break up?” Louis asks.

“We…..he….” Harry sighs.

Louis turns slightly to see Harry's face.

“I, didn't want to settle down and have kids with him, I couldn't imagine myself as a dad to his kids and that was the honest truth, I loved him but….I wasn't in love with him. He wanted things I wasn't willing to give him” Harry says slightly ashamed.

Louis is silent, he turns back around and looks out the window, resting on Harry. He doesn't know what to say to that, he isn't ready for kids but he can see Harry as a permanent relationship, sees him and Harry growing old together and eventually having kids together. 

“Have you ever thought about it with me?” Louis asks casually.

“Louis, I don't know if you know but, I've been in love with you for months. I hesitated to tell you because I thought you were too young and wouldn't want those things. When I think of you I think of you and I living together, growing old together and having kids. You're the only person I've ever had that kind of feelings for” Harry says.

Butterflies swell in Louis stomach at Harry's words. 

“I think of those things with you all the time, I mean, I'm not ready for kids just yet but…I want them…with you” Louis says.

Harry smiles and pulls Louis closer to him, he kisses the side of Louis head.

“Good” Harry says. 

Louis smiles and Harry doesn't miss it. He makes sure Louis is comfy and they both end up falling asleep in each other's arms at the window.


	19. Chapter 19

“Should we wake them?” Drew asks 

“They look too cute to wake” Edward says as he snaps another photo.

“It's been hours I think we should wake them” Scott chuckles.

Dan arrived 20 minutes ago and the boys went to look for Harry and Louis, finding them asleep at the bay window still. Louis layed back against Harry's chest, between his legs as Harry holds him tightly. Dan watches on, seeing Louis in Harry's arms makes his jealousy swirl.

“You boys go downstairs, i’ll wake them” Sammy says as she enters the room.

“Thanks Sammy” Scott says kissing her on the lips. She smiles in response and the boys leave Sammy to wake them up.

Five minutes later Sammy and Harry walk into the kitchen. Harry greets Dan and gets a beer from the fridge,

“Louis didn't wake?” Edward asks concerned,

“We thought we'd let him sleep a little longer, he's tired” Harry says smiling.

The boys nod and the joking begins, Sammy fits in well and they all reminisce on the past and funny stories they all shared together. They are serving up dinner in the dining room when Louis walks in looking adorable, he's got sweater paws and bed hair and Harry smiles widely at him. Dan doesn't miss it.

“Hey baby” Harry says as Louis walks over and curls up on Harry's lap.

“Hi” Louis smiles shyly.

“Okay kiddo?” Scott asks.

“Tired” Louis yawns.

“Let's get some food into you okay” Drew says.

Louis nods, he won't make a scene in front of Dan.

Louis get up and sits next to Harry, which ends up being opposite Dan, he listens as the boys all continue to joke around and laugh, he doesn't feel like joking around with Dan. Dan seems to bring up a lot of stories about Harry, which Louis thinks is on purpose. He doesn't care though, not after what Harry and he talked about before.

“So Louis, you're in your final school year?” Dan asks when the chatter has died down a little.

“Um yeah” Louis says quietly,

“Cool, what are your plans for next year?” Dan asks.

“Um, I'm not sure, was planning to study architecture at Oxford but I'm not sure I'll get in now” Louis says.

“That's cool, how come you wouldn't get in?” Dan asks and Louis knows it's all for show, acting interested in his life.

“I've just missed a lot of school lately, with um everything that's happened” Louis says quietly.

“Oh you mean The Jax Burrows murder? I forgot you were involved in that, I read about that. Tough case, terrible accident” Dan says, 

“Yeah” Louis says, 

The boys watch him carefully, knowing Louis hasn't talked about anything in a while,

“Pretty cool what you did though Drew! All through the paper for saving Louis life on the field” Dan says.

The boys go silent, they haven't told Louis any of this.

“What?” Louis asks.

“You didn't know? Yeah, when Drew cut you open at the ravine to stop the pressure in your lung and he saved your life, was in the news for ages. And that Edward managed to get George's sentence down from 14 years in jail to 2 years in Juvy, awesome defence lawyer Ed!” Dan says smiling. 

Louis looks to Edward who's looking at his plate, the boys have kept those things from him, why would they and how could Edward do that to him. 

“Truly talented family you have boys, be interesting to see what Louis achieves, although he's already snagged Haz, that's a pretty great achievement” Dan smiles,

The boys laugh half heartedly, scared how Louis will take this all.

Louis puts his Fork down, he had managed to eat tonight and he was doing so well.

He gets up from the table and walks silently out of the room.

“Kiddo”

“Lou”

“Baby”

Louis hears but he just keeps walking up the stairs.

“Did I say something wrong?” Dan asks 

“No, no, we should have mentioned it, we..hadn't told Louis any of that, he's been dealing with recovering and we just hadn't mentioned it” Drew says.

“Shit, I'm sorry, I had no idea” Dan says.

“It's okay” Scott says.

“I'll go and talk to him?” Dan says.

The boys look at each other, wondering if it's a good idea. But before they can say otherwise Dan is out of his chair and heading up to Louis room.

The boys look at each other, They go back to eating, Harry wanting to go up and comfort Louis but he will wait a few minutes first.

 

Louis enters his room and tries to calm his breathing, he hears someone coming up the stairs and when he turns around to see it's Dan he's surprised.

“Hey” Dan says.

“Hi” Louis replies 

“Look, I'm sorry for telling you that stuff” Dan says.

“Are you?” Louis asks scoffing, he knows Dan doesn't like him.

Dan sighs.

“No not really, listen, I came back hoping Harry was still single, hoping we could talk about things again and wanted to get back together with him” Dan confesses.

“Figures” Louis mumbles, could this night get any worse.

“Listen, I honestly don't think you can give Harry what he needs, he needs a real man and I just don't think you can give him a serious relationship. You're 17, hardly out of school. What can you offer him?” Dan asks getting upset.

“I don't really want to do this right now, I'm not getting into our relationship with you” Louis says.

Dan sighs.

“You're just a kid Louis, Harry will get tired of it, trust me, I'm not leaving London without Harry by my side. Just thought you should know” Dan says and then he's leaving the room. 

When the door slams shut, Louis breaks, he throws a few things around the room. He grabs a jacket and puts his vans on, and then he's out his window. He needs to get out, needs space and needs to think. He heads down the drainpipe which is harder now with his injuries. He runs out into the cold night as best as he can.

Usually he would go to Jax’s house but that's not an option anymore. He walks his way through the streets and finds himself walking through the woods back to the ravine. When he reaches  
the clearing he stops, it's eery and sends shivers down Louis spine. Louis ends up sitting on the edge of the cliff, legs dangling over. He sits and looks out into the woods below him, he just thinks of everything that's happened, what he's been through and what he's supposed to do now. He feels so lost and alone and he hates it.

“How did you go?” Harry asks as he stands up when Dan walks into the room.

“He asked me to leave, was kind of rude if I'm honest” Dan says.

Edward senses something is off but Scott isn't happy.

“I'll talk to him, sorry Dan, he's going through some stuff at the moment” Scott says.

“No I get it, totally, I better get going though, got work in the morning” Dan says smiling.

“Yeah, we will see you round the office?” Scott asks.

“Absolutely, I'm here for another two weeks” Dan says.

The boys all say goodnight to Dan and clean up dinner.

“I'm going to check on Louis” Harry finally says.

“We will be up soon” Scott says and Harry nods.

He practically leaps up the stairs and when he comes face to face with an empty room and an open window he panics,

“Louis!” Harry calls he searches the room and the bathroom frantically. 

There is no sign of Louis so he runs downstairs to the kitchen.

“Harry?” Drew asks.

“Louis! He's taken off, his window was wide open” Harry says,

“Shit” Scott replies.

“We need to find him, its freezing out and he's sick” Edward says.

The boys stand up, grab their coats and race to Harry's rover. Sammy stays behind in case Louis comes back.

“What the hell is he thinking?” Scott scolds as they drive the streets,

“He's not at Rhys’s” Drew says as he hangs up his phone after talking to Rhys.

“Fuck, he's going to be in so much trouble when I get my hands on him” Scott says,

“Guys, you know what, I think we should go easy on him” Edward says and the boys look at him.

“I agree” Harry says from the drivers seat.

“What? Why?” Drew and Scott say together.

“He's been through a heap of traumatic shit guys, he's lost his best friend, he nearly got killed, his friend literally tried to kill him and he nearly died. We have been so caught up in making sure he's okay physically I think we've neglected him emotionally” Edward says.

“I agree, Louis was saying something about your parents the other night and after thinking about it all, if you read between the lines. He's missing them, especially at a time like this. No one is here to hug and kiss him, no one is telling him everything is okay, he's 17 and we worry so much about him, I think we don't show him love in the ways he needs” Harry says.

“What do you mean?” Drew asks.

“He means, we tell him what to do a lot, what's good for him, how to behave, what he can and can't do. We forget that he's a kid, that he likes to be praised, that he needs to be cuddled and loved. I know we love him…Of course we do, but if Mum and dad were here, what do you think they would be doing?” Edward says.

The boys sigh.

“You're right, Mum would be by his side holding him and telling him he's okay, telling him everything will work out” Drew says.

“Yeah, Mum and Dad would probably be sleeping on his floor, they would be there when he was throwing up at night, helping him back to sleep. They would be talking to him, instead of keeping things from him. They would be understanding and in total control” Scott says sighing.

“You guys have done an amazing job with Louis and he knows that, he loves you all to pieces, you are his world. This situation though, no one could really know what the right way to deal with it was” Harry says.

“Yeah I guess, I just want to find him, I'll give him the biggest cuddle possible” Drew says,

“Guys, I think Dan is here to get Harry back, I don't trust him and I think he might of said stuff to Louis, that's why he's gone” Edward says.

“Well I'm not going anywhere boys, Louis is mine and I am not interested in Dan” Harry knew it was a bad idea to let Dan talk to Louis, he knew something was up.

“Let's just find him hey” Scott says.

They continue driving the streets for another few minutes before it hits Harry where Louis is.

“Fuck, I can't believe I didn't think of this before” Harry scolds himself.

“What?” Edward asks.

“He's at the ravine” Harry says as he parks the car near the woods and he boys grab their flashlights and head into the woods to find Louis.


	20. Chapter 20

Louis hears the boys come into the clearing, he sighs, he knew it wouldn't take them long, he knows he's in for a scalding now, he'll be grounded and never allowed out again.

“Thank god” he hears Drew sigh.

The boys make it through the clearing and see Louis siting on the edge, it's freezing out and it's started to snow a little.

They all walk towards Louis who doesn't even turn around, Scott sits next to Louis On his right, Edward on his left, Drew next to Edward and Harry sits behind Louis and pulls him back against his chest.

“It's cold out here kiddo” Scott says gently.

“Yeah” Louis replies, he's gone numb, he doesn't really register how cold it is.

“Why did you run Lou” Drew asks carefully.

Louis shrugs.

“Well, we aren't leaving this clearing until you talk to us, and we will all most likely die by morning so….” Edward says light heartedly,

“I don't want to talk” Louis says.

“Why not?” Harry asks.

Louis sighs.

“Because I can't get through it without panicking or without crying or throwing up and I just don't want to know about it, I don't want to think anymore, I just want it to go away” Louis says brokenly.

The boys are so upset at themselves for not making Louis feel safe enough to talk to them.

“Kiddo, listen, we are all really sorry that we haven't made you feel…safe enough to talk to us, that we haven't made you feel like you can come to us” Scott says.

“We want you to know that it's okay to cry and it's okay to break and it's okay to not be okay” Drew says.

“You've never told me that before” Louis says

“We know and we are sorry” Edward says.

“I don't believe you, you've never handled emotions very well, I learnt that really quick, I hide how I'm feeling all the time with you because I know you don't want to know about it, I don't want to be a burden on you guys. You've had to raise me, the least I could do was try to make it easier for you. It's not your job, shouldn't have been your job and I hate Mum and dad for making it your job” Louis says seriously.

The boys can't believe what they are hearing, it breaks their heart. They knew none of this and always thought Louis was just a suck it up and get on with it kid. Clearly they were wrong.

“What? Why would you think that you can't tell us how you really feel Louis” Edward says offended.

“Because you're not my parents, you're my older brothers, I feel guilty about everything you've had to do for me. I've never really cared about keeping it all inside, I've always kept my feelings bottled up, but this time it's too much and I want Mum, I just want Mum and she isn't here and I don't even know why I want her, I don't even remember her very well. I remember her smell though and the way she used to cuddle me when I was hurt or sick and I just want her to do that, I need her to do that” Louis says brokenly, his breathing picking up.

“Louis, you listen to us right now. We have tried our best to give you everything you've needed, tried our best to be there for you whenever you needed us and we are sorry if we made you think that you were a burden or that you couldn't come to us when you needed to, for that we are so fucking sorry. We are right here now kid, right here and you are not a burden and there is nothing to feel guilty for buddy, absolutely nothing. We love you and we always will and we want to be what you need now, please Louis” Scott says sincerely.

“We thought that's just how things were Louis, if we'd have known you needed more form us we would have done whatever you needed. We all miss Mum and dad and we thought we were doing a good job” Drew says.

“You are, I never said you weren't and it's my fault okay, it's my fault for keeping it all from you I just thought it was what you wanted, thought me being gay was weak enough, I didn't want you to be disappointed in me, you mean so much to me and I just didn't want you to leave me either” Louis says as he wipes a few stray tears.

“We would never and are never going to leave you, you mean the world to all of us, this is not your fault and being gay doesn't mean you're weak, you're one of the strongest bravest people we know kid and we love you to the ends of this earth” Edward says.

“Then why don't you cuddle me, why haven't you just told me that everything is going to be okay, I'm sorry I need that from you I really am, but I can't do this anymore” Louis says his breathing picking up more.

“We are sorry it's going to sound so stupid Louis but we never really thought you needed that and we should have kid, we were so caught up with making sure you were safe, fed, clothed and had everything you needed that we neglected you emotionally and we are so sorry but we are here now, we are here for you so please Louis, talk to us” Scott pleads.

“Why did Edward get George off? Why did Drew open me up in front of everyone and give me a huge scar that no one wants to look at because it's so disgusting, why did Jax have to die and why aren't I good enough to keep Harry” Louis says practically yelling as he breaks.

“Fuck kiddo, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, my firm was assigned to George and legally I had no choice, I was already privy to the case and i wasn't legally on file as representing you. since you were let off i had no choice. I'm so fucking sorry, I would have lost my Bar and I contemplated it kiddo I did and I'm sorry I represented him i should have just dealt with the consequences” Edward says.

“I understand Ed, i do it just hurts so fucking much” Louis says.

“I opened you up to save you kid, you would have died in my arms if i didn't, I couldn't bare to think of a life without you in it, you are our life and I needed to save you Louis. No one thinks that scare is hideous” Drew says.

“Your scar Lou, I love it, because it saved your life and it means that I can hold you in my arms and that's worth everything. You thinking you aren't good enough for me breaks my heart, you are everything to me and everything I want in a partner Louis. I am so in love with you and I need you and I need to be here for you” Harry says, speaking for the first time.

“Jax dying was a horrible accident and it's going to take you time to get over, but that's okay, stop rushing everything because you think it's what needs to happen. You need to grieve your best friend and you need to come to terms with your injuries and your recovery. It's okay that you think you aren't handling this very well, one of your closest friends tried to kill you and that's fucked up, seriously fucked up but it's okay to not be okay” Scott says.

“But I want to be okay, I want to rush it because I hate feeling like this” Louis cries.

“Give yourself credit baby, look how far you've come, give yourself a chance to process everything and let yourself be vulnerable we are all here to help you and to catch you and thats a promise” Harry says and Louis feels so relieved at the boys words.

“Dan said I wasn't good enough for you, that I couldn't give you what you wanted, that wasn't leaving London without you and…..I don't want you to leave me” Louis says.

“I will never leave you, Dan is a fuck for saying that to you, you are everything I want and need kid, I mean it” Harry says.

It goes quiet for a while Louis just resting against Harry and everyone taking everything in.

“We need to get you home sweetheart, you're freezing and you're going to get sicker” Harry says.

Everyone gets up and they all go to leave the woods. Louis never wanting to come back here again. Harry picks Louis up like a child and Louis latches on to Harry as he's carried out for Forrest and into the nice warm car. He's exhausted emotionally and physically and the boys aren't surprised when he zonxs out before they even reach the car.

…..

When Louis wakes up during the night from a nightmare and runs to the bathroom, he nearly trips over the boys splayed out on the floor of his room. When he's throwing up he feels hands on his back comforting him and another pair of hands running through his hair.

“It's okay kiddo” Scotts voice says in comfort.

“You're okay Lou” Harry says as he bends down to Louis level

Scott goes to grab a glass of water and Harry gets a cool washer which he cools Louis down with.

Louis is shaking and breathing heavily after his dream, being pushed off the cliff and the feeling of falling and the pain comes back.

“It's okay, just relax for us kid” Scott says as Louis hands back the water his hands shaking.

Harry flushes the toilet and Louis leans his head back against the wall, Scott and Harry sit in front of Louis.

“Let's talk about it” Scott says.

Tears prick Louis eyes and he shakes his head no.

“It's okay, we are right here, it's going to help baby” Harry says.

“Just take some deep breaths” Scott says.

Louis does and then he just blurts it all out.

“Every dream is the same, George…..he pushes me off the cliff and I fall and I can't stop and the pain comes back, it hurt so bad I thought It would never stop. When I get to the bottom of the cliff Jax is there dead and there's maggots everywhere, all over him like when….when I saw him and George comes down the cliff and and and he…..he gets out a knife and I can't move and he kills me but I'm awake and I can feel it….i can….i can feel it” Louis says as he gets hysterical again and he leans over the toilet and vomits again.

“Shit’ Scott says.

“Relax, sweetheart, just relax, it's okay, it's all going to be okay” Harry says as he comforts Louis.

Scott brings Louis back against him when Louis has finished vomiting. He holds Louis close around the waist.

“You did so good Lou, good job for telling us. I know it's so hard and horrible but we won't let anything happen to you, George can't hurt you, no one can hurt you. You're not falling because we've got you okay…l promise” Scott says.

And that's all Louis has ever wanted to hear, he lets his guard down and he cries.

“Shhhhhh, it's all okay kiddo, it's all okay” Scott says gently as he rocks Louis.

Harry comforts Louis by running his hands through his hair and eventually Louis passes out.

Harry and Scott say very little to each other but smile knowingly, they get Louis back into bed, Harry holding him tight and he doesn't wake up until noon the next morning but he has no more nightmares the rest of the night.

 

“Morning Lou!” The boys chorus as he enters the kitchen the next morning 

“Morning” Louis smiles shyly.

He's still a bit taken aback at the fact the boys slept on his floor last night, just to make sure he was okay.

Harry pulls Louis onto his lap and Louis cuddles in close. Harry kisses his head and wraps his arms around his boy.

“You two are so cute” Drew says as he gets up off his stool to go to the fridge.

Louis blushes. 

“What would you like for breakfast kiddo?” Drew asks smiling.

He's ready for work, as are all the boys and Louis knows he's going to be left home alone once again.

“Um just toast I guess, thanks” Louis replies..

“You okay?” Harry asks, he senses something's up with Louis.

“I just….i don’t like being left alone all day” Louis says shyly.

The boys all look at each other, they didn't even think of the fact Louis might not be comfortable with that.

“How are you feeling?” Scott asks 

“I'm fine” Louis says before he lets out a sneeze and a cough.

The boys look towards each other.

“I think it's best if you stay home and in bed kiddo” Drew says.

“But, I haven't been out in weeks and I'm just bored and lonely” Louis says pouting a little.

The boys smile fondly at Louis cuteness.

“Alright, you can come to work with Haz and I, you can rest on Harry's couch if you need to “ Scott says 

Louis smiles big in response.

“Thanks Scott” Louis says 

Harry kisses Louis on the head smiling.

“I'm going to get dressed” Louis says as he gets off Harry 

“Dress warm please” Edward says.

And Louis nods before he's heading to his bedroom. He showers and dresses in his black skinny jeans and grey sweater, he puts a beanie on and his socks and vans, 

“That's not warm kiddo” Harry says before Harry's academy hoodie is being forced over his head too. It swarms Louis but it smells of Harry. 

Louis grabs his phone and laptop in case he gets bored and Edward and Drew kiss him goodbye before he's in the car with Harry and Scott. 

Louis starts to feel a tickle in his throat but he doesn't want to tell the boys in case they freak out. When they get to the station, Louis is brought to Harry's office, he watches from behind the glass on the sofa as Harry and Scott address their squad for the day, as they delegate jobs on certain cases. Harry and Scott are both seriously intimidating and Louis is so glad he knows them well and that they aren't like that with him. 

It's halfway through the day when Louis is playing a game on his phone as Harry eats lunch at his desk, smiling fondly at his boy that Scott and Dan walk in to the office. Harry gets his back up instantly, after the way Dan spoke to Louis Harry wants nothing to do with him and knowing his intentions makes him on edge and angry.

“Hey Haz” Dan smiles and Harry scowls in response.

“Um, Dan has some news” Scott says.

Louis puts down the phone he's on and watches, he doesn't miss the glare Dan sends him, which he thinks he's being subtle about, but Scott and Harry see it.

“Can we talk in private?” Dan asks and Louis doesn't like that, he gets up and makes his way to Harry's lap, curling up on him as Harry smiles fondly and wraps his arms around Louis, Scott trying to hold in his laugh. 

“I guess not” Harry says smiling.

Dan huffs.

“Okay then, well, I’ve been assigned the Greens case that you and Scott are working on, which means until it's handed over officially I'll be working with you closely for the next two weeks” Dan says smirking.

Louis grips Harry tighter at the news, he doesn't like this.

“Well, that's good, Scott and I just briefed the squad this morning, Tom and Finn are leading it so you'll be working mostly with them” Harry says, lying through his ass but he and Scott will see to it that that happens asap. 

“Yeah you can start tomorrow, Harry and I are working on a cold case right now, Chiefs orders” Scott says.

Louis accidentally lets out a small giggle hiding in Harry's neck. Harry pinches his leg discreetly but can't help his fond.

“We will see about that” Dan says as he leaves the room in a huff. 

Scott shuts the door.

“I better get Tom and Finn in here and get them up to speed” Scott laughs.

“Sorry I couldn't help it” Harry smiles.

“You did that for me?” Louis asks sitting up.

“Of course baby” Harry smiles.

“Thank you, I'm sorry I laughed at him” Louis says innocently.

“It's okay, I'll do anything for you kid” Harry smiles and kisses Louis.

“Okay enough of that, go pick a cold case H and get it signed off by the chief before we get caught out on our lie” Scott smiles.

Harry laughs and is up out of his chair, carrying Louis to the sofa and laying him down.

“You need to sleep kiddo, you're starting to sniffle more” Harry says pointedly.

Louis pouts.

“Don't pout or I will take you home mister” Harry says kissing Louis head.

“He's right kiddo” Scott says pointedly.

Louis sighs,

“I'll be back” Harry says and exits the room.

“He loves you to bits Louis” Scott says smiling.

“I love him too” Louis says shyly.

Scott smiles kisses Louis on the head and heads down to Finn and tom, leaving Louis to fall asleep on Harry's couch.


	21. Chapter 21

Louis wakes to yelling.

“He's 17 Harry! How can he give you what you want?” Dan yells.

Louis opens his eyes to find Dan and Harry in a heated argument, Harry has his hands on his hips and looks angry, the door and the blinds are shut which Louis is relieved about, he doesn't want Harry's work colleagues to hear this, for Harry's sake.

“You have no idea what he gives me, I love him to death, he is all I want and all I need Dan and nothing will change that” Harry says back heatedly.

“What about us” Dan asks.

“There is no us Dan, and there never will be again, we broke up. I don't love you anymore” Harry says.

Neither of them have noticed Louis has woken up.

“How can you say that, we went through so much, I love you Harry, we were meant to get married” Dan says.

“Dan, I don't know what you want from me, I am in love with someone else, I'm starting a life with Louis and I want that with him, not you” Harry says.

Louis insides flutter st Harry's confession.

“Don't you remember, how you used to take me, how I used to feel, how you used to love me being beneath you while you fucked me, you love dominance and I can give that to you, I submitted to you, I let you have control, that kid would break with what you used to do to me” Dan says and Louis wants to vomit at his words.

“Don't you dare talk about him, you have no right. Louis is my world, my everything and whatever he wants will happen. It's none of your business and it never will be. Now leave my office before I make you” Harry says and he's insanely calm yet impossibly angry. Dan senses it too and practically runs in fear from the room 

Harry sighs and his anger is apparent, he runs his hands over his face before he grabs a stapler and throws it across the room. Louis flinches and it catches Harry's attention.

Harry looks towards Louis and sighs.

“You heard?” Harry asks gutted. How could Louis not, it's not like they were quiet.

“That you love me? Yeah I heard” Louis smiles, Harry relaxes a bit and smirks towards Louis.

“I'm sorry you had to hear everything else” Harry says sincerely.

Louis shrugs.

Harry comes and sits next to Louis on the couch, Louis sits up and they face each other.

“I love you” Louis says.

“God kid, I love you with everything I have, you're it for me” Harry says genuinely.

“Can I ask you something?” Louis asks shyly.

“Always baby boy” Harry says and Louis blushes.

“You like it when I call you those names?” Harry asks smirking.

“Maybe” Louis says not making eyes contact.

“You're cute when you're flustered” Harry says and Louis blushes harder causing Harry to emit a loud laugh.

“H……” Louis wines.

“Sorry darling, what's your question?” Harry asks as he reaches for Louis hands to comfort him.

“I just want to know…. what Dan meant about, about,….the control and being dominant, I don't really understand” Louis says shyly.

Harry sighs, he loves being dominant in the bedroom, loves having control but he doesn't need it and When he's with Louis, he just wants to protect him and love him and please him, it really doesn't matter about anything else.

“Baby” Harry starts but stops.

“Please H, tell me” Louis asks.

“Okay, yeah okay,…just….i like to have control in the bedroom, I like having my partners submit to me, like fully, completely submit. I like taking control” Harry says.

“What do you mean taking control though? Like telling me what to do?” Louis asks.

“That too yes, but I mean like holding off your orgasm, controlling when you can come, I mean holding you down so you can't move and wrecking you. I mean you trusting me enough to know your limits, to make you feel amazing, to be at my mercy” Harry says and Louis can see his eyes going that little bit darker at the thought of doing those things to Louis.

“Oh” Louis says.

“You're different though darling, in ways I can't explain. You're so precious to me and I'm in love with you, which makes everything so much different” Harry says.

“Like how? Why is it different?” Louis asks.

“I've never felt that before, never felt the need to protect someone so much, yes I want to be dominant with you but I would never want to hurt you and I don't want to treat you like that, like a submissive” Harry says.

“I've seen 50 shades of Grey, like, do you mean like that?” Louis asks causing Harry to smirk.

“Don't worry sweetheart, I don't have a traumatic past, I'm not a saddest, I don't feel the need to spank you to show my authority” Harry says smirking.

“Did you spank Dan?” Louis asks.

“I did” Harry says.

“Would you spank me?” Louis asks.

“Never” Harry says seriously.

“Why?” Louis asks.

“Like I said you're not my submissive you're my partner, my everything” Harry says.

“Do you want to do those things to me though? Like you did with Dan?” Louis asks.

Harry sighs.

“No, I like when you give yourself to me, I like holding you down and making you squirm underneath me, I love making you come more than once, and I'd love to experiment with you a little with some things but no, I don't want to spank you, I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to use any extreme toys on you” Harry says.

“Toys?” Louis gasps.

“Like whips and paddles for spanking, nothing big like the red room of pain my darling” Harry smirks.

Louis just nods, taking it all in.

“What are you thinking?” Harry asks.

Louis looks to Harry, looks him in the eyes,

“I like when you hold me down, I like when you take control of me, I like pleasing you and when you tell me what to do. But I also like when you take care of me, when you tell me I'm being good and that I'm making you feel good. I like when you whisper dirty things to me and I like when you make love to me hard. I also like it when you do it slow and soft and you tell me you love me. I love it all H and I want it all with you, as long as you look after me” Louis says shyly.

Harry can't believe he's so lucky to have Louis, so lucky he's found his boy.

“Baby, looking after you is what I live for, it's my favourite part, especially in the bedroom. I want it all with you too Louis, fuck you're fucking unbelievable” Harry says

He then surges forward and connects his lips to Louis, the kiss is heated instantly.

Harry leans back and goes to lock the door, he's then back beside Louis kissing him again, hard and fast, it's messy and tongues are massaging each other's sloppily. Harry leans back panting.

“Listen Lou, When I ask you what your colour is I want you to tell me, green means your okay, yellow means your okay but your nearly at your limit and red means you're not okay and whatever I'm doing I stop. Do you understand” Harry says seriously, looking into Louis eyes.

“Yes Harry, I understand” Louis nods.

Harry smirks.

“Good boy, so good for me” Harry says and Louis preens at the praise. 

“Lie down, hands above your head” Harry says then, his voice turning a little darker. It send arousal to Louis stomach. 

He does what he's told straight away and both hands go above his head. Harry walks to his desk draw to get something and when he comes back he hovers over Louis.

“Do you trust me?” Harry asks seriously.

“Always” Louis whispers out, looking into Harry eyes.

Harry smiles and then in one swift movement, he's handcuffed Louis hands together above his head. Louis gasps and tries to free his hands.

“Colour” Harry asks.

“Green” Louis says

“Beautiful baby, you look so beautiful laid out like this for me” Harry says.

Louis breathing picks up, he's turned on so bad, Harry's words and his confidence does something to Louis.

Harry makes quick work of Louis pants, so he's naked below the waist.

“We don't have much time, so I'm not going to prep you as well as I usually do” Harry says and Louis wants him so badly he doesn't care.

Harry gets two fingers scissoring Louis open and Louis is already letting himself go, giving himself to Harry.

“Look at me Louis” Harry says and Louis does instantly, he instantly obeys.

“Good boy darling” Harry tells him.

“I need you to do something for me okay, do you think you can do something for me?” Harry asks as his fingers slide in and out of Louis.

Louis nods frantically.

“Uh, uh, uh, use your words” Harry says.

“Ngh, yes, yes I can” Louis says arching if the couch.

Harry pulls his fingers out causing Louis to whine, Harry makes quick work of his pants before he's hovering over Louis again.

“Keep your hands above your head , don't move them and do not make a sound. Am I clear?” Harry says and his voice is so dominating it shakes Louis to the core, turns him on so badly.

“Yes, yes” he says breathlessly.

Harry then, without warning slides inside Louis tight little hole. Louis holds back a scream

“Colour?” Harry asks when he's all the way in.

“G….green” Louis says and Harry smiles, before he lets go and pounds Louis hard and fast, Louis feels so fucking amazing, the way his hole just takes Harry, how it closes around his hard length as Harry's cock gets harder and harder, Louis has Harry hard a rock and Harry is big, very big, he knows Louis will have trouble walking but at least everyone will know who he belongs too.

Tiny whimpers escape Louis, he's given himself to Harry and he's doing as he's told, he knows he needs to keep quiet, he bites his lip harshly to keep from crying out when Harry hits his prostate harshly.

Harry doesn't want Louis to draw blood so instead he covers Louis mouth with his hand.

“You're doing so well baby, so good for me, you feel so fucking tight and beautiful, you take my cock so well don't you, ugh fuck, you'll be the death of me angel” Harry chants and Louis arches off the couch, trying his best to remain quiet.

“I want you to come darling, come for me like a good boy, look me in the eyes and let go” Harry commands and Louis looks at Harry before he's overcome with such an intense orgasm, Harry clamps down harder on Louis mouth muffling the scream he makes. It turns Harry on so badly he comes inside Louis then and there with a loud grunt.

Louis is pliant as Harry pulls out, Harry takes control like he likes and makes quick work of cleaning up and re dressing them both. Harry uncuffs Louis and places soft kisses on his cheeks and down his neck.

“You are perfect angel, so, so perfect, sleep for me baby” Harry says and Louis doesn't hesitate as his eyes flutter shut, exhausted and completely sated.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter guys!!! i just want to say thank you for all your kudos and comments on my story, its so appreciated. Im not sure if i will do a sequel, this is my worst story "hit" wise so not sure if it was one of my best. anyway, let me know what you think and if you want a sequel. xxxx

“Darling, can you wake up for me?” Harry asks gently as he strokes Louis hair. 

“Mmph” Louis makes a disgruntled noise. 

“Sorry angel, it's time to go home” Harry says sweetly.

Louis blinks his eyes open and comes face to face with a smiling Harry.

“Hi” Harry smiles goofily.

“Hi” Louis smiles back.

“Ready to go?” Harry smiles.

“Yeah, sorry” Louis says as he sits up, Harry helps him gently.

“Don't be, you were out to the world, I'm sorry I had to wake you” Harry says.

“It's fine” Louis says a she stand up wobbly, he has an ache in his backside and Harry smirks knowingly.

“Don't laugh, You're the one who will have to carry me” Louis says playfully.

Harry smirks.

“I would carry you everywhere” Harry replies. 

“Can I use the bathroom before we go?” Louis asks,

“Of course, I have some files to take to the car, Scotts already there, meet us there?” Harry asks.

“Yeah sure” Louis says and gets up to go to the bathroom, he hides his limp well and makes it to the bathroom without anyone noticing him.

Louis feels a bit tired and flu like, he knows he's going to get in trouble for keeping it from the boys but he doesn't want the fuss, he's sure he can get over a stupid cold by himself.

As he finishes up in the bathroom, Louis walks to the car park, when he slips out the side door to walk down the side of the building, he runs into a hard chest, he's grabbed and pushed harshly into the brick wall, he hits it with a umph.

“You stay the fuck away from Harry, you aren't good enough for him, got it” Dan spits at Louis.

“Get off” Louis says as he tries to push Dan off him, he's bigger and stronger than Louis though. 

“See, you're weak as piss, good for nothing, you're scum and Harry will se that eventually” Dan says.

Tears spring to Louis eyes, the grip on him his tight and Dan is hurting him.

“Do you understand Louis” Dan says and he brings Louis forward by the collar of his shirt before he's slamming Louis into the wall effectively hitting his head, causing Louis to wince.

“Get the fuck off him now” Harry's voice then rings through the snow covered alleyway.

“Harry…I” Dan says startled as he tries to think quick, knowing he's been caught and he's fucked up.

“Save it Dan, let him go” Scott says coming next to Harry,

Dan does and Harry grabs him while Scott moves towards Louis. Making sure he's okay.

“You can kiss this case goodbye, you better be in a car heading back to your own town by tonight, if I ever see you ever again I'll make sure you pay for what you just did to my boy” Harry snarls.

“Harry please” Dan tries.

“I’d shut up before I report you, now fuck off” Harry says and he lets Dan go and he runs from the ally.

“Okay kiddo?” Scott says.

Louis has a slight ringing in his ears and he looks at Scott a bit vaguely.

“Louis, kid, focus on me babes” Scott says 

Louis tries and eventually finds Scott's eyes,

“Good boy, kiddo, are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Scott asks worriedly.

“Um, my head, I feel fuzzy, he hit my head on the wall” Louis says as Harry makes his way over.

“Baby?” Harry asks he senses Louis isn't right, he can tell.

“He hit his head, he's a bit out of it H” Scott says concerned.

“Lou?” Harry asks and Louis looks to him.

“Okay?” Harry asks.

“My heads fuzzy” Louis says,

“Shit” Harry curses.

“Let's get him to emergency, get him checked out” Scott says and Harry agrees.

He picks Louis up and they make their way to the car and emergency. 

They don't have to wait long before Sammy is bringing Louis into a room for an examination, turns out Louis has a slight concussion, he will be fine as long as he goes home to rest. Sammy also picks up that Louis has a nasty cold brewing and sends him home with medicine and strict bed rest. 

“You're quiet Lou” Scott says as they drive home.

Louis is looking out the window, not sure what to say back, he's just been assaulted by Harry's ex and now has to stay in bed for a week.

“Sorry” Louis says.

“Don’t apologise, tell us what's wrong” Scott says.

“I just feel yuck and Harry's ex tried to hurt me, am I that bad of a person?” Louis asks upset.

“Baby, no, Dan is a jealous fuck head, you're such an amazing, gorgeous boy and I love you to pieces” Harry says.

“Well why did George try to kill me then?” Louis asks.

“Cause he's a psychotic dick”Scott says before he can stop himself.

Louis laughs at that, like actually laughs, he's thankful Scott made a joke of it he sees Scott and Harry smile in the rearview mirror.

“I love your laugh Louis” Harry says and Louis blushes.

“Kid, we miss that sound” Scott says.

Louis sighs and looks out the window, he knows how hard he must be to live with right now.

When they pull up at home, they make their way inside and Harry scoops Louis up in his arms bridal style. Causing Louis to let out a small Squeal.

“Bed for you baby” Harry says and Louis sighs.

He gets Louis ready for bed and Louis doesn't protest or make conversation, Harry eyes him warily.

He tucks Louis in bed and sits down next to him, the boys then enter the room. They all sit around the bed.

“Okay kiddo?” Drew asks.

“Yeah” Louis sighs.

“We're sorry we let Dan get to you, he's left town though, Finn just called” Scott says.

Louis is relieved to hear Dan has left town.

“Want to talk about anything?” Edward asks,

Louis sighs, he does and he doesn't, the boys sense this and decide to try and start a conversation with Louis. 

“We know you must be upset about what happened with Dan” Edward says.

Louis huffs.

“I'm more upset that he hated me so much he tried to hurt me” Louis says.

“He was jealous kiddo, he would have hated anyone who was with Harry” Drew says.

“Yeah and George too? Is that his excuse too? He was jealous?” Louis asks.

“Well, that's part of the reason, but none of that is your fault” Scott says.

“I must be really fucked up if one of my best friend wanted to kill me and some guy I've met once before wanted to hurt me so bad, so he could have my boyfriend” Louis says.

“Lou, it's nothing to do with you as a person, it's their fucked up selves” Harry says.

“I can't believe that someone would hate me so much to want to kill me for a guy” Louis says.

“I know it's hard kiddo, and maybe it's okay to never understand someone's actions entirely, nothing can justify what George did, or Dan for that matter, but in the end it doesn't matter, you're alive, you're here and that's what matters” Scott says.

“Yeah but Jax is dead, I'll never see him again and George will be out in two years, what if he comes after me?” Louis asks tears spilling down his cheeks.

“Kiddo, never will George lay a finger on you ever again! We promise, he'd be stupid to come back to this town anyway” Harry says.

“You're so important to us Louis and you need to know that, you need to understand that. We won't let anyone hurt you again” Drew says.

“I just want to be normal again, I miss Jax, and my life was great and now I feel so lost and like I just want to scream, I feel like I'm drowning and only Harry and you guys can bring me back up” Louis says brokenly.

The boys all feel for him, Louis is their world and they will do everything to help him.

“Lou, do you know how good that is to hear, that you rely on us to bring you back?” Edward says.

“You have all of us kiddo, all of us are here for you, here whenever you need us, we love you to death and we want to be the ones to help you” Drew says.

“The next few months Lou, will be hard and challenging and some days will be shit but others will be great and eventually all of those shit days will turn into great days. No one is asking you to forget Jax but you're allowed to move on and be happy and we are here to help you” Scott says.

“You make me so happy Louis, you're it for me, you're my life and I love you. I'm not going anywhere and I'm here for you every second you need me, I need you to rely on me and I want to be there for you. We will get through this okay, you're not alone” Harry says. 

“I love you…thank you” Louis says to the boys.

The boys all smile and give Louis cuddles and kisses and hair ruffles, which causes Louis to laugh.

“Now, let's get you settled, I'm sure we can make the next week of bed rest fun” Drew says.

Louis giggles and the boys smile at each other. They are so happy Louis is letting them in, so happy they can help him through this. They know it will take time but they love Louis like nothing else and the last few months they have all had a huge reality check. Louis Harry and their family is what counts, the thought of that being broken sends them into a panic. They are all so glad Louis is still with them and they will all be there for him whenever he needs. 

 

18 Months Later.

“Louis William, You're going to be the death of me” Harry says causing Louis to giggle.

 

“I love you” Harry says kissing Louis hard.

“I love you too H” Louis says back smiling.

Harry escorts Louis to their shower where he washes Louis gently, Making Love to Louis and caring for him afterwards has to be one of Harry’s most favourite things in the world.

Louis and Harry Moved in together eight months ago, they brought a house a street over from Scott and Sammy, who are now a very happy engaged couple. Edward and Drew are still living together, next door to Sammy and Scott, Vanessa moved in around six months ago and Her and Drew are going really well.

“Im going to be late for Uni” Louis says as he finishes dressing in his black jeans and grey sweater.

“I was worth it though wasn’t I” Harry asks smirking as he pulls his holster on looking sexy as ever.

“Always H” Louis smiles.

“We’ve got Dinner at Scott and Sammy’s tonight, ill pick you up from uni at 5?” Harry confirms.

“Yep i know, Okay” Louis sighs.

its finals week and he's been completely run down and tired this last few weeks studying, its been late nights and early mornings and Louis is just so tired. he hasn't mentioned it to Harry or the boys but Harry can see straight through Louis.

“Drew and Sammy will look you over tonight too, We know you haven't been feeling the best” Harry says.

“Haz, I’m just stressed” Louis says frustrated.

“All the more reason to get looked over baby” Harry says sweetly.

Harry kisses Louis and they make their way to Harry’s rover, Harry drops Louis to uni and kisses him goodbye before he heads to work.

Harry is absolutely in love with Louis and things have been going so well between them. having Louis move in with him sealed the deal and Harry cant wait to spend the rest of his life with Louis.

Louis makes his way to his first class of the day, he succeeded in gaining entry to his architecture course and settled right in to uni life. He has made new friends easily and has a group of four really close friends now. He was hesitant to get close to anyone but the boys helped work through his anxiety about it and Louis is so thankful. 

The boys are still as over protective as ever though and the slightest cough has them freaking out, Harry isn't much better but he understands Louis frustration.

by the end if the day Louis is utterly exhausted, he says goodbye to his friends and Louis gets in Harry’s rover thats waiting in the car park. Harry smiles and kisses Louis on the lips, handing him a coffee. his daily routine, Louis loves how amazing Harry is and how thoughtful he always is when it comes to what Louis likes and needs.

Harry starts the drive to Scott and Sammy’s and watches Louis concerned out the corner of his eye. he reaches over and places his hand on Louis forehead. 

“Im fine H’ Louis stresses fondly.

They pull up at Samy and Scott’s and head inside. 

“Kiddo!!” Scott announces as he hugs Louis tightly.

Louis looks at him confused at his greeting, its a bit over the top and as he looks towards the lounge room, he sees everyone gathered with worry on their faces. Louis heart rate picks up and Harry senses something is wrong too. They make their way in and the the TV is on. the boys all stare at Louis sympathetically and worriedly. Louis breathing picks up as he looks at the TV.

“George Smith has been released today from juvenile detention. He was sentenced to two years for the Murder of Jax Burrows” Is all Louis hears, he doesn't hear anything else, doesn't hear his brothers calling his name, or the TV, he doesn't hear the panic around him. all he hears is the rushing in his ears as he feels himself falling as he passes out completely.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New fic up, called “We’ve got you” x

New fic up, called “We’ve got you” x


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> If you guys love my stories I would really appreciate your support so I can continue to do what I do and make even more stories for you all.
> 
> You guys are amazing and your support on my stories is so appreciated. I really love you guys xx
> 
>  
> 
> [Yoursupportmeanstheworld](http://ko-fi.com/aace1234)

Hi Guys,

If you guys love my stories I would really appreciate your support so I can continue to do what I do and make even more stories for you all.

You guys are amazing and your support on my stories is so appreciated. I really love you guys xx

[Yoursupportmeanstheworld](http://ko-fi.com/aace1234)


End file.
